El comienzo de una nueva¿Amistad?
by GinebraRemyHadley
Summary: Cameron tiene un nuevo cazo para House, pero quizás House tenga algo más para Trece y para ella...
1. Incidentes y distracciones

**CAPITULO 1:**

Remy abrió los ojos lentamente intentando distinguir donde estaba, poco a poco reconoció su cuarto, y se alegro de no despertar desnuda en algún bar... de nuevo. De repente vio su despertador, y abrió los ojos por completo, faltaba muy poco para entrar al trabajo y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, se puso de pie y decidió darse una rápida ducha. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explorar, y se recriminó por haber tomado tanto la noche anterior. Cuando abrió la puerta para entrar al baño, escuchó la regadera abierta y observó una silueta de mujer, dándose un baño.

-Diablos-dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Rem?- preguntó una hermosa chica rubia corriendo las cortinas y dejando al descubierto su cuerpo completamente desnudo y mojado.

- Eee… - titubeo la morena embobada, sin separar la vista del cuerpo de la chica. "Mira hacia arriba, hacia arriba" se reprendió mentalmente, su ojos llegaron a sus pechos "no me refería a eso… más arriba"…

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la rubia con voz inocente pero viéndola muy intensamente, en ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido… ¡Estaba completamente desnuda! De inmediato intentó cubrirse con sus manos pero no fue de mucha ayuda, pues ni siquiera cubría lo indispensable, la otra chica la miraba divertida y algo… lujuriosamente.

-¿Qué pasa Rem?- preguntó la chica, algo desilusionada al ver que Remy se ponía una toalla alrededor de su hermoso cuerpo - ¿Porqué te cubres? Se me ocurren algunas cosas que podríamos hacer sin ropa…-dijo acercándose con una traviesa sonrisa, ante lo que la morena aclaró algo ruidosamente su garganta que comenzaba a secarse y dio algunos pasos atrás.

-Tengo que irme, o llegaré tarde al trabajo- dijo Remy con voz firme- por favor permíteme darme una ducha.

-Esta bien, iré a vestirme, pero solo porque también me tengo que ir - respondió la chica mientras salía del baño, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giró hacia la morena que no le quitaba la vista de encima-pero no creas que te salvaste, después concluiremos esto, yo te llamo. - se dio la vuelta seductoramente y salió del baño serrando la puerta tras ella, Remy sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y entró en la ducha.

Media hora después la morena caminaba veloz por la recepción del hospital, hacia la sala de diagnósticos, seguramente sus compañeros ya estarían ahí, y aun con mayor seguridad su jefe estaría ahí y tendría que soportar los comentarios que haría sobre su vida personal, como el numero de chicas con las que durmió esa noche y no se cuantas tonterías mas. De repente algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la sacó de sus pensamientos, pues levantó la vista apenas unos segundos antes de chocar contra una chica rubia que estaba de pie justo frente a ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Remy juntando unos expedientes que pertenecían a la rubia- venía distraída… ¿Estas bien?- dijo reconociendo a la cabeza de Urgencias, la Dra. Cameron.

-Yo… si, estoy bien- contestó Cameron algo aturdida y mirando a la morena-Tu eh… ¿estas bien?

-Si, en verdad lo siento, es que voy tarde- contestó Remy entregándole los expedientes a la rubia y dirigiéndole una sonrisa apenada.

-Esta bien, no hay problema- Respondió Cameron regresándole la sonrisa- y creo que no vas tan tarde. House me pidió que le llevara un cazo y ahora me dirigía hacia allá, ¿Vamos?

Remy algo desconcertada asintió y se pusieron en marcha hacia la sala de diagnostico. Al llegar, las dos intentaron abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus manos se rozaran, pero la morena quito la mano de inmediato.

Tal como Remy lo esperaba, todos ya estaban dentro y se mostraron indiferentes a su llegada, excepto Kutner que le dirigió un pequeño saludo y para su desgracia House quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya Trece- dijo House con mirada divertida- Así que Cameron es tu nueva conquista… interesante.- La morena lo ignoró y se dirigió a su lugar pero la voz de Cameron hizo que se volviera.

-Dios, te dije que no llegáramos juntas- dijo la rubia mirando a Trece para después volverse hacia House- Por favor no le digas nada a Chase

-No se preocupen, se ser discreto- después de decir esto su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más -pero para la próxima dejen sus juegos de manos para la alcoba.

Este comentario hizo que Trece sospechara que el pequeño incidente en la puerta no le había pasado desapercibido. Vio a Cameron sonriendo y se dio cuenta de que ella también se percató de lo sucedido, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta House, pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso- dijo Trece, a lo que Cameron asintió haciendo a su jefe sonreír de nuevo.

-Bien- aceptó él- Entonces ¿me trajiste un cazo Cameron? ¿O tu traviesa novia te mantuvo ocupada?

-No te preocupes House, se administrar bien mi tiempo – respondió Cameron con una extraña sonrisa – Y si, les tengo un cazo. Chica de 18 años de edad, hasta hace poco vivía con sus padres en Los Ángeles, hasta que hace 3 meses se mudó al departamento de una amiga aquí en Nueva Jersey.- Comenzó la rubia captando la atención del equipo.

-Vaya parece que ustedes no son las únicas que saben divertirse- dijo House guiñándoles un ojo a las doctoras. Kutner dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

-Cierra la boca House- respondió Trece rodando los ojos.

-Gracias- dijo Cameron- La chica ingresó a Urgencias hace unas horas, presentaba fiebre y convulsiones, además de hematomas en su cuerpo…

-¡Dios Trece deja de distraerla!-dijo House de repente interrumpiendo a la rubia.

-¿Qué?-dijo Trece desconcertada.

-Que dejes de distraerla, solo así Cameron me traería un cazo tan sencillo… eso o a menos que…

-A menos que sea la hija de un benefactor del hospital, y Cuddy quisiera que tú la trataras- completó Cameron con una enorme sonrisa. Trece no pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente al ver la cara de House.

-Cállate Trece- dijo House- Y no tomare ese cazo Cameron, así que ve a decirle a Cuddy que…

-Que me quieres decir House- dijo Cuddy desde el lumbral de la puerta.

-Que no tomare el cazo y que…

-Si tomarás el cazo- lo interrumpió Cuddy- Su padre es uno de lo mejores benefactores del hospital y quiere al mejor diagnosta del hospital y desgraciadamente ese eres tu.

- Su hija no necesita al mejor diagnosta, cualquier médico con dos neuronas puede ver que la fiebre causó las convulsiones, y los hematomas quieren decir que tiene Leucemia.

-Lo se-admitió Cuddy- pero tomaras el cazo y es mi ultima palabra. Y si no lo haces aumentaré tus horas de clínica y… participaras en la conferencia médica que habrá el fin de semana en Los Ángeles- Cameron sonrió satisfecha- Y tu Cameron te quedarás en el equipo hasta que termine el cazo y vigilarás a House.

-¿QUÉ?- Su sonrisa se borró por completo de su rostro-Pero…

-Sin peros, ahora encárguense de la chica- Y sin decir más Cuddy se dio media vuelta y se fue. Por la cara de House parecía que se le había acabado todo el humor, aunque algunos segundos después sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bueno ya escucharon- dijo House que parecía resignado o fingía estarlo- Foreman ve y habla con la chica, Taub, Kutner confirmen que tiene leucemia. Ustedes dos- dijo dirigiéndose a Cameron y a Trece cuando solo ellas quedaban en la sala - Vi un lindo armario de abastecimiento cerca de aquí, si saben lo que quiero decir-Les guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Las chicas se miraron algo desconcertadas, Cameron que seguía de pie tomo asiento justo enfrente de la morena.


	2. Metáforas

**Capitulo 2: **_**"Metáforas"**_

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, y algunas miradas de reojo por parte de ambas mujeres, Cameron dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Trece algo confundida

-Nada- contestó la rubia aún riéndose- solamente pensaba en lo mucho que cambió el curso de mi día. Hace unos minutos estaba en Urgencias haciendo mi trabajo, y ahora estoy de nuevo en el equipo de House como su niñera- Trece sonrió inconscientemente al escucharla.

-Tienes razón- Cameron cabeceó aún sonriendo-Aunque no creo que House se pueda quejar de su niñera- En cuanto dejo escapar esas palabras Trece se reprendió mentalmente por hablar sin pensar.

-El no parecía pensar lo mismo- respondió Camero pasando por alto el comentario - Además no creo que me deje participar mucho en el cazo, parece que está más interesado en que pasemos tiempo juntas.

Ante este comentario Trece pensó que quizás House no era tan malo después de todo, pero sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para alejar esa idea absurda.

-Aunque… creo que eso no es tan malo ¿o si?- dijo Cameron sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos.

-No, creo que no-contestó Trece con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un café?- Preguntó Cameron de repente poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose a la cafetera.

- Si, pero la maquina de café no sirve- contestó la trigueña- al parecer House creyó que sería divertido hacer algunos pequeños experimentos con ella.

Cameron rodó los ojos y tomó asiento de nuevo. Trece la observó y una idea se le vino a la cabeza, pero decidió ignorarla y desvió la mirada. Algunos segundos después, la morena observó a la doctora mayor una vez más, y sin pensar se puso de pie.

-¿Sabes? Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí en donde hacen un café delicioso- dijo Trece. Cameron pareció un poco sorprendida, por lo que la morena agregó rápidamente-si quieres ir claro.

-Me encantaría- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa- Solamente dame unos minutos para ir por mi abrigo, esta en mi locker.

-Si, a mi también me gustaría recoger mi chaqueta, es un día frío- comentó Trece- ¿Vamos?-Cameron asintió, y salieron de la habitación.

Al acercarse a los elevadores pudieron ver a House cerca de ahí, parado frente a una puerta como si estuviera esperando algo. Al parecer, House sintió sus miradas, porque se volvió hacia ellas con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Lo sabía!- Gritó atrayendo las miradas curiosas de unas enfermeras que pasaban por ahí- Sabía que ustedes dos seguirían mi consejo- dijo apuntando su bastón hacia las doctoras. Las dos se miraron desconcertadas sin comprender.

- ¿De qué estas…?-comenzó Trece antes de entender a lo que se refería.

-Estas bromeando- dijo Cameron comprendiendo también. House se acercó a ellas radiante.- ¿En serio…?

-Si Cameron- la interrumpió House- Este es el santuario prohibido del amor, o como todos lo llaman, es un armario de suministro-dijo señalando la puerta frente a la que estaba parado.

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer?- dijo Trece- ¿No tendrías que estar molestando a Cuddy o algo así?

-De hecho…si, pero ella puede esperar- respondió con tono despreocupado, y después se volvió hacia Cameron- Y tú, creí que le tendrías un poco más de respeto a tu novio… pero no te culpo, en verdad creo que haces bien dejando al chico bonito por la ardiente bisexual- comentó viendo el cuerpo de Trece.

-Cállate House- respondió Cameron visiblemente molesta.

- ¡Vaya! Eres celosa- respondió él divertido- te molestó que viera a tu novia…que raro no recuerdo que te molestarás cuando decía que Chase tiene lindo cabello.

-Si, es muy celosa- respondió Trece con sarcasmo- Y es obvio que no se molestó por las tonterías que estas diciendo.- House rodó los ojos.

-Oh vamos treintaiuno- exclamó él- Te estoy haciendo un cumplido, bendigo su relación, y para que comprendan lo comprometido que estoy con esto, quiero ser el padrino del pequeño tercermundista que adopten.

- Vamos Remy- dijo Cameron de repente, tomándola por el brazo. House sonrió, y para su mayor deleite observó como Trece se encogía un poco ante el toque de la rubia.-No estoy de humor para soportar sus tonterías, y en verdad necesito ese café.

-¿Café? ¿Es una nueva metáfora para el sexo?- preguntó House con tono inocente.

-No- respondió Trece tranquila, sobreponiéndose a su repentino nerviosismo- Es una nueva metáfora para decir escapemos de nuestro antipático y desagradable jefe.

-Buena metáfora- dijo House pensativo- Nunca pensé que ese fuera su significado, ahora entiendo porque a Foreman le gusta tanto el café- Cameron rodó los ojos- ¿Saben?, creo que la utilizaré con Cuddy.

-Buena idea- respondió Cameron, y sin más se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los elevadores arrastrando a Trece con ella.

Una vez dentro del ascensor se instaló un silencio incomodo entre las dos. Trece estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia, pues aunque no la conocía bien, o mejor dicho no la conocía en absoluto, nunca imaginó que se comportará de esa manera tan retadora y astuta, y menos aún con House.

Cameron por otro lado, creía conocer un poco más a la morena, pues las pocas veces que habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar, si se le podía llamar así a unos pobres intercambios de palabras, le había parecido una chica brillante y no podía negar que le parecía muy atractiva. Pero su actitud tan misteriosa era lo que la convertía en una persona tan interesante.

Segundos después las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y unas enfermeras que esperaban fuera las observaban detenidamente y con los ojos muy abiertos. Cameron estaba a punto de preguntar que era lo que ocurría, cuando sintió como Trece separaba su brazo del de ella, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que no la había soltado todavía. No pudo evitar que un ligero rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Trece salió del ascensor. Cameron se quedó unos instantes sin saber que hacer, pues pensó que quizás la morena se había molestado, pero después sintió un gran alivio al ver que ésta se giraba hacia ella y le sonreía, Cameron le regresó la sonrisa y la siguió dejando atrás a las enfermeras que todavía las miraban confundidas.

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, actualizare pronto, probablemente en algunos días.**

**Así que por favor dejen comentarios para que me hagan saber que les parece mi historia, se los agradecería mucho.**


	3. Llamadas y situaciones comprometedoras

**Capitulo 3: **_**"Llamadas y situaciones comprometedoras"**_

Una vez que recogieron sus chaquetas salieron del hospital y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento. Cameron caminó hacia su coche cuando reparó en un pequeño detalle.

-¿Tu carro o el mío?- Preguntó la rubia

-Como gustes- contestó Trece-¿Te sientes con ganas de manejar?

-Para ser honesta…no- dijo Cameron con una pequeña sonrisa- Estoy algo cansada, tuve el turno nocturno, y además tu eres la que sabe en donde se encuentra el lugar.

-Ok- respondió Trece mirando a la rubia, que en verdad lucia muy cansada.

Cuando llegaron al coche de la trigueña, por costumbre Trece le abrió la puerta a Cameron, a quién el gesto le tomo por sorpresa pero sonrió nuevamente y murmuró un pequeño gracias. La morena rodeó el carro y subió al asiento del conductor.

-¿Quieres escuchar música, descansar o…?- preguntó Trece mientras salían del estacionamiento.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-contestó Cameron

-Genial- murmuró ella. Las dos se quedaron en silencio, pero después de algunos minutos la morena recordó algo- ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?- le cuestionó a la rubia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Cameron algo confundida, pero después sonrió ligeramente al comprender- Quieres decir como supe que te llamas Remy ¿verdad?-ésta asintió- Bueno, somos colegas ¿no?

-Si, pero la mayoría me conoce como Trece, y otros pocos me llaman Dra. Hadley, así que ¿Cómo sabes mi primer nombre?

-Bueno…-titubeo la rubia- en Urgencias hablan mucho de ti.

-¿De mí?- preguntó la trigueña desconcertada.

-Si- dijo Cameron- Parece que eres la rompecorazones del Hospital Princeton Plainsboro- la rubia no pudo evitar reír al ver el rostro de Trece- los enfermeros y residentes, tanto hombres como mujeres parecen estar muy interesados en ti.

-¿Bromeas cierto?-preguntó Trece incrédula.

-No bromeo-respondió Cameron divertida-Parece que tienes cierto encanto natural.

-¿Encanto natural?- la morena sonrió-¿Tú lo crees?

-Bueno pues…yo-balbuceo Cameron completamente sorprendida por la pregunta- creo que…

-Esta bien- la interrumpió Trece arrepentida por haber abierto la boca- Esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar, yo no debí pregun…

-Si- dijo Cameron de repente aunque más tranquila- No puedo negar que tienes un gran atractivo, y un encanto especial.

Trece se sorprendió aún más que la rubia ante esa respuesta y no supo que decir, ni siquiera sabía porque le había preguntado eso a Cameron.

-Aún así me pregunto como sabrían ellos mi nombre- dijo Trece intentando desviar un poco la conversación.

-Son tus admiradores- dijo Cameron - quizás te siguieron e irrumpieron en tu casa en busca de identificaciones, fotos, ropa interior… - la morena abrió mucho los ojos haciendo que la rubia sonriera- O quizás alguien se los dijo solo para molestarte…

-¡House!- respondió Trece con rencor.

-Si, es probable- dijo Cameron pensativa- Pero alégrate, pudo haberles dado tu número o algo así.

La trigueña simplemente sonrió ante la lógica de la rubia, y en ese momento llegaron al café. Trece aparcó el coche y salió, una vez más le abrió la puerta a Cameron, y se dirigieron al local en silencio.

Cameron observó el lugar, era pequeño pero muy lindo y habían unas cuantas mesas en una terraza, ella caminó hacia una de ellas pero Trece la detuvo tomándola del brazo, y la condujo hacia adentro. La rubia miró sorprendida pues el interior era aún más bonito y acogedor, sin embargo la morena siguió caminando. Segundos después por fin se detuvo al llegar a una puerta algo escondida en un rincón.

Trece soltó a la rubia para sacar unas llaves, eligió una y abrió la puerta, detrás de ella había una larga escalera. Cameron se preguntó si Trece la había llevado a su departamento, pero se dio cuenta de que era una idea absurda y la siguió. La morena vio la mirada confundida en el rostro de la inmunóloga y sonrió…

-No te preocupes, no te quiero hacer nada malo-bromeo Trece haciendo sonreír a Cameron y logrando que se relajara-Esta cafetería es de una amiga- se toparon con otra puerta que la trigueña abrió.

Cameron se quedó asombrada, ante ella se encontraba una gran terraza increíblemente hermosa, había una gran variedad de plantas, flores de todos los colores, una linda fuente, y unas elegantes bancas y mesas de jardín, sin mencionar los hermosos adornos y esculturas que parecían pertenecer a diferentes lugares del mundo.

-Este lugar es…maravilloso- dijo por fin la rubia.

-¿En verdad te gusta?-preguntó la morena recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Cameron- Yo le ayude a mi amiga a decorarlo.

-Vaya, tal vez deberías reconsiderar tu profesión- bromeo la rubia- ¿No has pensado en ser decoradora de exteriores?

-Mmm… si, lo considere- respondió Trece siguiéndole el juego mientras la conducía hacia una pequeña mesa. Las dos tomaron asiento. – Aunque creo que después de todo elegí la profesión correcta, disfruto de lo que hago.

-Si, se a lo que te refieres, yo también disfruto mi trabajo, es una buena forma de ayudar a las personas.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta por la que entraron dándole paso a una señora rolliza, con expresión bondadosa y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Julie- saludó la morena, poniéndose de pie y abrazando a la mujer.

-Hola Remy- contestó ésta devolviéndole fuertemente el abrazo- Hace mucho que no te pasabas por aquí, y veo que vienes bien acompañada… ¿Me perdí de algo?- cuestionó con una sonrisa radiante mientras Remy tomaba asiento nuevamente.

No- contestó Trece quizás demasiado rápido para su gusto- no, ella solo es una… amiga del trabajo- la rubia la observó divertida, al parecer Trece estaba nerviosa y eso no es algo que se viera todos los días así que decidió disfrutarlo- Julie ella es la doctora Allison Cameron, Cameron ella es Julie, trabaja aquí.

-Mucho gusto muchacha- saludó Julie estrechándole la mano - ¿Desde hace cuanto que conoces a Remy?

-Bueno…- comenzó Cameron algo insegura- pues hemos trabajado en el mismo hospital durante 3 años y… llevamos poco tiempo tratándonos…

-Ya veo, hacen una hermosa pareja- contestó Julie.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Trece completamente desconcertada.

No, no- contestó Cameron con una risita nerviosa- Nosotras no… nosotras solo…

-Esta bien chicas, tranquilas- les dijo la mujer riendo al verlas sonrojadas- Lo que ustedes digan, aunque sigo diciendo que harían una pareja muy linda.

-Uh…gracias- contestó la rubia con voz vacilante.

-¿Podrías traernos café por favor?- intervino Trece cambiando de tema.

-Claro chicas, ya vuelvo.

-Vaya- dijo Cameron una vez que Julie salió de la terraza- es muy… amable.

-Si, aunque no siempre es así, descuida.

-Muy bien- contestó Cameron sonriendo- Parece que te estima mucho.

-Si, ella era amiga de mi madre, a estado al pendiente de mí desde su muerte…

-Eso ha sido un hermoso gesto de su parte-dijo la mayor seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras para no lastimar a la morena.

-Lo sé- respondió Trece muy seria, pero después sonrió- Aunque sigue empeñada en buscarme pareja.

-¿Ella sabe que eres…?

-¿Bisexual?- completó Remy- Si, aunque creo que eso ya lo notaste- Cameron asintió sonriendo- Ella me presentó a Amy la dueña de este lugar, es su sobrina, aunque las cosas no funcionaron como ella quería y solamente somos amigas.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Remy no sabía porque estaba compartiendo esas cosas con la rubia, ni siquiera sabía porque la había llevado a ese lugar, nunca llevaba a nadie con ella, quizás por eso Julie pensó que Allison era su novia…genial ahora la tuteaba.

Cameron por otro lado estaba un poco desconcertada, la morena se estaba abriendo con ella, además Julie había pensado que era la novia de… Trece…Remy…genial ahora ni siquiera sabía como llamarla.

En ese instante llegó Julie con una bandeja con el café y algunos postres, y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-Aquí tienen chicas, si necesitan algo más llámenme.

-Muchas gracias- contestó Cameron aunque Julie ya se había ido, y después le dio un sorbo a su café- ¡Wow! Este café es asombroso.

-Te lo dije, el mejor café de la ciudad- Cameron asintió aún con la taza en los labios.

-Definitivamente volveré a esta cafetería en el futuro.

-Cuando vengas pídele a Julie que te abra la terraza, es mucho más tranquilo aquí arriba.

-Y hermoso-agregó la rubia.

Una vez más el silencio se instaló entre ellas, pero esta vez no fue incomodo si no pacífico. Cameron se concentró en la bella atmósfera que las rodeaba, era tan tranquilo, como una pequeña burbuja completamente apartada del bullicio de la ciudad.

A Trece le fascinaba ese lugar porque se sentía parte de él, cuando le ayudó a Amy a decorarlo se la paso muy bien, desde entonces se interesó por la jardinería y le ayudaba a Julie con la terraza de vez en cuando. Sin embargo había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última visita.

Desde que había descubierto que tenía Huntington se sentía indigna de estar en ese lugar que se había convertido en algo tan especial para ella. Últimamente había pensado en darse una vuelta por ahí pero siempre se acobardaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura de porque había llevado a la rubia con ella.

Cuando Cameron estaba por dar otro sorbo a su café, el celular de Trece sonó sorprendiéndola y haciendo que derramara café en su camisa.

-¡Ay!-gritó Cameron al sentir el líquido caliente sobre su piel.

-Este no es un buen momento- contestó Trece después de ver el número de House en el identificador.

-Au au au au- gimió la rubia separando su camisa mojada de su cuerpo- Ay duele- House sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea- ¡Remy! ¡Caliente, caliente!

-Vaya- dijo House- parece que tenía razón desde el principio con la metáfora- Trece abanicaba a Cameron con las manos.

-Cállate House- Al oír el nombre de su jefe, Cameron abrió mucho los ojos y reprimió sus quejidos.

-Cálmate treintaiuno- respondió House- solamente las llamé para informarles que el diagnóstico fue correcto y que la paciente va a estar bien.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa el bienestar del paciente?- dijo Trece viendo algo preocupada como la rubia no podía contener algunas lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, no me interesa- contestó House- pero tenía esperanzas de interrumpirlas mientras tenían caliente sexo lésbico, y al parecer lo logré.

-No es lo que piensas- se limitó a responder Trece con tono molesto- Así que si no tienes nada más que…

-De hecho si- la interrumpió House- Pon el altavoz.

La morena algo desconcertada obedeció y observó a Cameron sin poder evitar el pensar que la rubia lucía muy linda con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Me escuchan lesbianas?- Se escuchó la voz de House desde el teléfono.

-Si-respondió Cameron rodando los ojos y aún hiperventilando un poco.

-Por cierto, perdón por interrumpirlas- dijo House con fingida pena- Pero no te preocupes Cameron, seguramente tu novia te lo compensará.

-Puedes apostarlo-respondió Trece y vio a la rubia sonreír.

-Puede que lo haga, hace mucho que no apuesto con Chase, pero eso tendrá que esperar las necesito aquí.

-¿Ahora mismo?- preguntó la mayor.

-Si, así que vístanse y vengan de inmediato.

Sin decir ni una palabra más House colgó.

La morena algo desconcertada se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Cameron.

-Ven conmigo- Cameron dudó un poco pero tomó su mano.

Trece la condujo hacia una pequeña habitación en la esquina de la terraza, y al abrir la puerta la rubia observó que era una linda recamara decorada con muy buen gusto.

**Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado, me alegra mucho que les guste la**** historia y les prometo que actualizare pronto.**

**También quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mi historia pero no comentan y me gustaría animarlos a darme su opinión a través de un review.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo… :)**


	4. ¿Reputación?

**Capitulo 4: **_**"¿Reputación?"**_

Sin decir ni una palabra más House colgó. La morena algo desconcertada se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Cameron.

-Ven conmigo- Cameron dudó un poco pero tomó su mano. Trece la condujo hacia una pequeña habitación en la esquina de la terraza, y al abrir la puerta la rubia observó que era una linda recamara decorada con muy buen gusto, de repente la mayor abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tranquila- dijo Trece leyéndole el pensamiento- te lo repito, no te quiero hacer nada malo, mis intenciones son nobles- la morena se dirigió hacia un pequeño closet, tomó una blusa y luego se la tendió a la rubia- Creo que esta te quedará bien- Cameron aún la miraba confundida- No querrás volver al hospital con esa camisa mojada ¿O si?

-No- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa y tomo la camisa- Pero ¿No le molestará a tu amiga que me prestes su ropa?

-No te preocupes, esa ropa es mía, de hecho este es mi cuarto. Me quede hace un tiempo aquí y aún no he recogido mis cosas.

-Ya veo- contestó Cameron.

-Yo esperaré afuera-dijo Trece algo nerviosa, la rubia solamente atinó a asentir.

En cuanto la morena salió, Cameron se quitó la camisa mojada y se dio cuenta de que el café también había llegado hasta sus pantalones.

-Demonios- exclamó acercándose a la puerta- Trece… Remy ¿Estas ahí?

-Si- contestó la doctora más joven desde afuera- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Me preguntaba si tienes algún pantalón que me puedas prestar- susurró la inmunóloga.

-Si- respondió Trece sonriendo ante el comportamiento de Cameron- busca en los cajones del tocador.

Cameron se quitó el pantalón húmedo y se dirigió hacia donde le indicó Remy. Abrió uno de los cajones al azar y se sonrojó un poco al ver que era la ropa interior de la morena. Siguió buscando pero no encontró pantalones por ningún lado, así que una vez más se acerco a la puerta.

-Trece…Trece…- Al no obtener respuesta abrió un poco la puerta y asomó su cabeza para intentar localizar a la trigueña. Después de algunos segundos la vio de pie frente a la pequeña fuente- Trece-dijo de nuevamente aunque un poco más fuerte haciendo que al fin la otra mujer se diera vuelta.

-¿Qué necesi…?- comenzó Trece pero poco a poco su voz se apagó.

Cameron la miró desconcertada, la morena la estaba observando detenidamente con la boca ligeramente abierta, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en su afán porque Remy la escuchara había salido de la habitación solamente en ropa interior.

-¿Puedes venir por favor?- dijo Cameron sonrojada y entro al cuarto rápidamente.

Trece asintió torpemente aún aturdida, y después de algunos segundos sacudió la cabeza y siguió a la rubia hacia el interior.

Al entrar, Remy observó que Cameron ya se había puesto la camisa seca, pero aún no llevaba pantalones, observó las bien torneadas piernas de la rubia pero honorablemente desvió la mirada… después de algunos momentos.

-¿Me podrías prestar un pantalón?- preguntó la rubia en voz baja y aún sonrosada- No estaban en donde me dijiste.

-Claro- contestó Trece sintiendo su boca completamente seca- Deben estar en el closet- La morena se dirigió al armario y después de algunos minutos de búsqueda caminó hacia la rubia y le entregó unos jeans.

-Gracias- respondió Cameron, y se dispuso a ponérselos cuando de repente se abrió la puerta.

-Oigan chicas…-Comenzó Julie, pero al ver a las doctoras se dio la vuelta avergonzada- Lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención… interrumpirlas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cameron aún con los pantalones en la mano.

-¡No!- Exclamó Trece por su parte, completamente roja- No es lo que piensas…

-No me tienen que explicar nada chicas- dijo Julie aún de espaldas- Ustedes son adultas, saben lo que hacen y… en donde lo hacen.

-No- insistió Trece- No somos pareja. Ella derramó café en su ropa y yo solo le prestaba algo seco que ponerse.

-Ya veo- contestó Julie dándose la vuelta más tranquila- En ese caso déjame tu ropa para lavártela, puedes recogerla después.

-Oh no, no quiero molestar, en serio…

-No seas tonta no es ninguna molestia, si tu no puedes venir por ella Remy te la llevará al trabajo.

-No te preocupes, tu ropa estará sana y salva con Julie- corroboró Trece.

-Está bien, muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de que muchacha- respondió Julie sonriendo amablemente- En fin, yo solamente venía a decirles que tengo que salir, pero que pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran.

-Te lo agradezco Julie, pero Cameron y yo tenemos que volver al trabajo.

-Esta bien, pero vuelvan cuando quieran, y fue un placer conocerte Cameron, espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

-El placer fue mío- dijo Cameron estrechándole la mano a Julie- Y creo que le tomaré la palabra y me verá pronto por aquí.

-Muy bien, y trae a Remy contigo por favor.

-Yo me encargo- dijo la mayor dándole a Remy un golpe juguetón en el brazo, haciendo que ésta frunciera levemente el ceño.

-Bueno entonces me voy, nos vemos chicas- dijo Julie saliendo de la habitación.

-Vaya- suspiró Trece mientras la rubia terminaba de vestirse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me sentí como cuando era niña, como si fueras mi madre- la rubia sonrió.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Cameron extendiendo sus brazos para que la morena la observara bien- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Muy…linda- respondió Trece dudando un poco, al pensar lo hermosa y lo sexy que se veía Cameron con su ropa… ¿Pensaba que la rubia era sexy?

-¿Tan mal luzco?- dijo la rubia algo decepcionada por el tono empleado por su colega.

-¡No!- dijo Trece rápidamente- No, no es eso…- Cameron la observó expectante- Es solo que luces muy bien, creo que esa ropa luce mejor en ti que en mi- la mayor sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.

-Gracias… en fin, creo que debemos irnos antes de que House se ponga a gritar por todo el hospital que estamos teniendo sexo.

-Tienes razón- contestó Trece mientras se dirigían a la planta baja del local- Tenemos que proteger tu reputación.

-¿Mi reputación? ¿Tomar un café contigo arruinará mi reputación?

-No lo se- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros- Quizás no, pero House divulgando que tienes sexo conmigo probablemente lo haga.

-¿Y qué hay de tu reputación?- preguntó Cameron haciendo que Trece soltará una pequeña risita.

-¿Mi reputación?- dijo imitando el tono de voz de la rubia- ¿En serio te preocupa mi reputación después de todo lo que House a dicho de mi? Si House divulgara que tengo sexo contigo sería algo así como mi reivindicación.

-¿Me crees la Madre Teresa de Calcuta o algo así?- preguntó la rubia riendo.

-Si, la Madre Teresa de Calcuta de Princeton Plainsboro, pero con bata.- Cameron asintió aun sonriendo- Así que deja de preocuparte por mi reputación que no es muy buena que digamos.

-Quizás esa mala reputación es lo que te hace tan atractiva- Trece se detuvo en seco fuera del café, y cuando la mayor se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho agregó rápidamente- Para los internos… del hospital…

-Claro, quizás es eso- comentó Trece entrando a su coche.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Trece estacionó el coche fuera del hospital y Cameron rompió el silencio.

-Gracias por el café y por mostrarme ese lugar.

-Cuando quieras.

-Y espero que no te moleste que asista nuevamente.

-Claro que no- respondió Trece- Además le caíste muy bien a Julie y estoy segura de que estará feliz de que vuelvas.

-Y estaría aún más feliz si tu fueras conmigo- Trece sonrió e iba a decir algo cuando un golpe en la ventana las sorprendió.

-Por más que me gustaría quedarme aquí a verlas tener sexo en el auto, me temo que eso tendrá que esperar-dijo House- Las necesito ahora mismo en la sala de doctores- Y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y entró cojeando al hospital.

-Creo que lo mejor será que entremos antes de que regrese con una cámara de video- dijo Trece haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Si, vamos.

Ambas doctoras salieron del auto y entraron al hospital, cuando se dirigían al elevador Chase las detuvo.

-Hola- saludó a Trece y después se volvió hacia Cameron- Te estaba buscando Allison, quería saber si sigue en pie la cena de esta noche.

-No estoy segura, algo me dice que House nos mantendrá aquí hasta tarde- contestó la rubia. Chase frunció el ceño.

-¿House?

-Cuddy me obligó a volver al equipo temporalmente.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuddy le asignó a House el cazo de la hija de uno de los principales benefactores del hospital, y quiere que vigile que no lo arruine.

-Ya veo- contestó Chase aunque no parecía muy contento- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo vas a seguir en diagnostico?

-Hasta que se recupere la paciente. Aunque no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo.

-Muy bien-respondió Chase más animado- ¿Entonces quieres ir a comer algo?

-Gracias pero acabo de tomar un café con Remy y…

-¿Con quien?- Trece se limitó a alzar levemente la mano.

-Con Trece- dijo Cameron sonriendo ante el gesto de la morena- Pero House nos acaba de llamar diciéndonos que nos necesita urgentemente.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde- la rubia asintió, y ambas doctoras entraron al elevador- !Suerte.!

Cameron asintió antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, porque conociendo a House seguramente la iba a necesitar.

**Perdón por haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, pero los trabajos y las tareas no me dejan hacer nada jeje.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, que bueno que les guste el fic. Les prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Un abrazo!**


	5. ¿Tú ves The L Word?

**Capitulo 5: **_**¿Tú ves The L Word?**_

Cuando ambas doctoras llegaron a la sala de descanso y Trece estaba apunto de abrir la puerta se escucharon unos fuertes gemidos provenientes de adentro. Cameron abrió mucho los ojos y miró a la morena que estaba tan desconcertada como ella.

-¿Qué demonios…?- susurró Trece. La rubia simplemente negó con la cabeza- ¿No creerás que House trajo a una prostituta al hospital o si?

-Lo ha hecho antes- respondió Cameron hablando igual de bajo.

- Que tal si es Cuddy- bromeó Trece haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Podría ser, aunque creo que lo mejor será que entremos, probablemente House simplemente este viendo porno.

-Tienes razón, ¿lista?- Cameron asintió y la morena abrió la puerta.

Dentro estaba House acostado en el sillón que estaba justo enfrente de la tele, la mesa que estaba delante de él estaba llena de golosinas y una gran cantidad de películas. En el monitor se podían observar a dos chicas teniendo sexo.

-Vaya, al fin llegaron- dijo House poniendo pausa a lo que estaba viendo- Temía que hubieran decidido tener sexo en el estacionamiento sin mi ahí.

-¿Qué quieres House?- preguntó Cameron.

-Muchas cosas, tener sexo con Cuddy, dar de comer a los niños hambrientos, dinero para comprarte ropa nueva- respondió House sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿Tu novia fue muy agresiva? ¿Desgarró tu ropa acaso?

-Si, quedó destrozada- respondió la rubia.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia House?- intervino Trece y señaló el monitor- Pareces muy ocupado.

-Verás necesito tu ayuda, porque estoy seguro de que estarás muy informada al respecto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- contestó Trece.

-Por favor, contéstame con honestidad… ¿Carmen va a perdonar a Shane?

-¿Qué?- preguntó la morena confundida.

-Oh vamos, tu debes saberlo, si no es así tengo que decirte que…

-Si, va a perdonarla pero antes la va a engañar con una tal Robin- contestó Cameron haciendo que House la observara sorprendido- ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-¡Wow! Así que no soy el único fan de The L Word en el hospital, bueno estoy casi seguro de que a Cuddy le gusta también… y de que Wilson lo ve en secreto.

-¿Ves The L Word?- preguntó Trece igual de sorprendida que House.

-Si, es una excelente serie- respondió la rubia con naturalidad-¿Tú no lo ves?

-Pues no, yo nunca…

-¡Oh Por Dios! ¿Y te atreves a llamarte lesbiana?- Trece hizo el amago de decir algo pero House la interrumpió nuevamente- Por suerte aún estamos a tiempo de intervenir… Aquí tengo las 6 temporadas completas, y vamos a verlas de inmediato.

-House yo no estoy interesada en perder mi…-comenzó Trece, pero se detuvo al ver que la rubia se quitaba su abrigo, lo colgaba en un perchero y se sentaba en el sillón a un lado de House.

-Bueno no tenemos nada más que hacer- dijo la inmunóloga cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena la observaba- Y como ya te dijo, me gusta.

House sonrió triunfante al ver como Trece suspiraba resignada, se quitaba su chaqueta dejándola en un sillón cercano y se sentaba al lado de Cameron, así que se puso de pie y rápidamente puso el primer disco de la serie en el reproductor de Dvd.

-Bueno pónganse cómodas… se pueden desnudar si quieren- ambas doctoras rodaron los ojos mientras House volvía a sentarse en el sofá y abría las piernas exageradamente haciendo que Cameron se recorriera quedando muy cerca de Trece.

House pulsó el botón de play, y el primer capitulo se comenzó a ver en pantalla. House observaba a las doctoras atentamente, después de un rato Cameron se había recargado ligeramente en Trece a quién no parecía molestarle en absoluto, House se estiró un poco más y la rubia, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, se recorrió quedando completamente pegada al cuerpo de la morena que automáticamente puso su brazo en el respaldo del sillón para que Cameron se pusiera cómoda.

Ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención, ambas estaban completamente enfocadas en la televisión y parecía que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Un rato después terminó el segundo episodio y House se puso de pie.

-Voy al baño, nada de televisión para adultos mientras no estoy y nada de imitar las escenas fuertes sin papi presente.

-Apresúrate House- dijo Cameron mientras su jefe salía cojeando de la estancia, y después se volvió hacia Trece- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

La morena se quedó en silencio pues no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba Cameron, prácticamente la estaba abrazando. La mayor pareció percatarse también de la cercanía pues a Trece le pareció ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo no se alejó, simplemente volteó su vista hacia el televisor.

-¿Cómo dices?- respondió Trece torpemente al darse cuenta de que la rubia le había hecho una pregunta.

-Te pregunte si te gustó la serie.

-Si, si, es muy entretenida.

-Papi regreso-anunció House mientras entraba a la sala nuevamente.

-Wow, si que te diste prisa- dijo Cameron.

-Si, fui tan rápido que no les di la oportunidad ni de separarse- La rubia hizo el amago de separarse de Trece pero House la detuvo volviendo a sentarse en el sillón.

-¿Cómo volviste tan rápido?- preguntó Trece sospechando de su jefe.

-¿Me creerían si les digo que fue una falsa alarma?- Ninguna de las dos dijo nada- Esta bien, esta bien, me atraparon, quería encontrarlas teniendo sexo.

-¿Ese es tu nuevo hobby? Porque lo has intentado muchas veces en el día.- House asintió con entusiasmo- Pues sigue tratando.

-Ok, ok, ¿Podemos continuar con la serie?- dijo Trece

-Parece que no soy al único al que le gusta el sexo lésbico.

-¿Bromeas? Es mi pasatiempo favorito- respondió la morena haciendo que tanto Cameron como increíblemente su jefe se rieran.

El tiempo transcurría y con él los capítulos, para sorpresa de ambas doctoras tanto Cameron como Trece se estaban divirtiendo incluso con House presente, quien no dejaba de observar de reojo a sus dos empleadas favoritas incluso cuando cada vez le era más difícil debido a la poca luz. Era muy interesante la interacción de las dos doctoras, amas reían y bromeaban como si fueran muy buenas amigas.

Cuando habían visto un poco más de la mitad de la primera temporada, y cuando en la pantalla aparecieron dos mujeres teniendo relaciones dando así inicio a un nuevo capitulo, la puerta se abrió iluminando la sala y dejando ver solamente una silueta en el umbral.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?- dijo Cuddy mientras encendía la luz.

-Ellas me obligaron- respondió House con tono dramático y levantando las manos- Fue horrible… sálvame.

-House tienes una paciente, deberías estar haciéndote cargo de ella- Cameron tomó el control remoto y puso pausa pues los gemidos comenzaban a llenar la habitación- Y usted Dra. Cameron, se supone que vigilaría a House, no que se pondría a ver pornografía con él y con la Dra. Hadley.

-No es pornografía- contestó Cameron en voz baja obviamente avergonzada.

-¿Pornografía?- preguntó Kutner con interés mientras entraba en la sala seguido por Taub.

-No es pornografía- dijo Trece esta vez.

-Eso no importa- exclamó Cuddy que empezaba a perder los estribos- House es la ultima vez que te lo advierto, si arruinar ese caso irás a la conferencia. Ahora dejen de ver eso y hagan su trabajo-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

.Bueno ya oyeron a mami, hora de ir a la cama…juntas si quieren- dijo House poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los Dvd- Se los prestaría pero no son míos.

-Espera ¿Esos no son los discos que la paciente traía en su mochila?- preguntó Kutner.

-Tal vez- contestó House, y se giró hacia las doctoras que seguían en el sillón- Les dije que no eran las únicas que sabían divertirse.

-Como sea- dijo Taub- Solamente venimos a informarte que el diagnóstico fue correcto, la paciente tiene leucemia.

-Muy bien, ahora que ese gran misterio médico está resuelto pueden irse a sus dulces hogares.- Taub y Kutner asintieron y salieron de la sala- Yo las dejaré solas para que se despidan.

Cameron se puso de pie y se estiró, llevaba sentada más de seis horas, Trece bostezó aún en el sillón.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- dijo Cameron- Estoy muy cansada.

-Si, yo también. Anoche no dormí muy bien.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Si… algo así- contestó Trece recordando a la rubia con la que había pasado la noche.

Cameron tomó su abrigo del perchero y se lo puso, Trece se levantó del sofá y comenzó a apagar los aparatos que House dejó encendidos y a recoger el desastre que había en la mesa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció la rubia.

-No, descuida el conserje recogerá todo después, solo quiero ordenar un poco.

-Esta bien- dijo Cameron- Entonces supongo que me iré a casa.

-Ok, descansa.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Lo haré, pero antes tengo que hablar con Kutner.

-Ok, entonces hasta mañana- se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana Cameron.

La rubia salió de la habitación dejando a Trece sola, que después de tirar algunas cosas en un pequeño portapapeles, encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba junto al sillón y apago la luz. Se recostó en el sillón y después de algunos minutos sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Kutner.

-¿Remy?- preguntó la voz de su colega desde la otra línea.

-Si, escucha ¿Crees que podríamos salir otro día?

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que saldríamos esta noche.

-Si pero estoy un poco cansada, espero que no te moleste.

-Por supuesto que no, no te preocupes. Aunque las chicas no se me acercarán sin tu no estás conmigo, eres como una clase de imán.

- Ya verás que no me necesitas- respondió Trece riendo.

-¿Sigues en el hospital

-Si, pero creo que iré a casa, necesito dormir.

-Si, supongo que la rubia con la que te marchaste la otra noche no te dejó descansar debidamente- Trece rió una vez más.

-Buena suerte esta noche Kutner.

-Descansa Remy.

La morena colgó aún sonriendo, Kutner era una de las pocas personas a las que les permitía llamarla por su nombre, de echo el era su único amigo, el único que se preocupaba realmente por ella y el único en quién podía confiar. Bueno también estaba Julie pero ella era más una madre que una amiga, y quien sabe quizás podría llegar a ser amiga de Cameron, después de todo se habían llevado muy bien.

Trece se puso de pie, recogió su chaqueta y después de ponérsela, bajó a los lockers a recoger el resto de sus cosas. Después de tomar todo lo que necesitaba y de haber cerrado su locker con llave se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, pero por segunda vez en el día chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Chase.

-No te preocupes- dijo Trece mientras reanudaba su camino.

-Espera- Trece se dio la vuelta- ¿House los dejó marcharse ya?

-Si, hace una media hora.

-¿Entonces Cameron ya se fue?- La morena asintió- Ya veo, muchas gracias.

Trece asintió nuevamente y después de darle las buenas noches al australiano se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, en verdad quería descansar.

Cameron se dirigía a su casa, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su hogar, tomar un baño caliente y quedarse completamente dormida en su cómoda cama, era verdad lo que le había dicho a Trece, estaba muriendo de cansancio. Sonrió. La morena había resultado ser una persona muy agradable, no tan fría ni tan dura como aparentaba, en verdad se había mucho divertido mucho con ella, quien sabe tal vez podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas, cosa que en verdad le hacía falta pues además de Cuddy, Foreman y por supuesto Chase no tenía muchos amigos.

Su teléfono celular timbró sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Allison?-preguntó la voz de su novio en cuanto Cameron contestó el teléfono-¿En dónde estás?

-Me dirijo hacia mi casa.

-¿Tu casa? Creí que te quedarías en mi departamento esta noche.

-Si, pero estoy muy cansada. Sabes que ayer tomé el turno nocturno.

-Si, lo sé- contestó Chase- ¿Y cómo te fue con House hoy?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, nos dejó salir pronto.

-Si, me topé con Trece cerca del vestíbulo hace un rato.

-Supongo que estaba por irse.

-Si tal vez. Bueno supongo que nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Robert.

-Hasta mañana Ally, conduce con cuidado.

Cameron colgó. Sabía que el cansancio no era lo único que la hacia quedarse en su casa, últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien con su novio, ellos no eran la pareja perfecta como todo el mundo creía. Era cierto que quería mucho a Chase pero no lo amaba en la forma que creía hacerlo, el era su mejor amigo y es por eso que decidió ignorar ese sentimiento de vacío que sentía en su interior, esa voz que le decía que si continuaba con esa relación haría muy infeliz a un bueno hombre, a un hombre que la amaba y que la respetaba.

Detuvo su coche fuera de su casa y se quedó sentada durante algunos minutos intentando parar de pensar, finalmente un poco más calmada salió de su carro y entró a su casa con el único objetivo de dormir, el baño se lo daría después.

**Siento mucho la tardanza, les prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que no vuelva a pasar.**

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dan su opinión, y me alegra ver que tengo nuevos lectores, espero que disfruten de mis locas ideas jejeje.**

**Sin más nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo (Que les prometo será pronto jeje)**


	6. Algo Inesperado

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan pasado unas Felicies Fiestas Navideñas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo :)**

* * *

Al día siguiente Remy se levantó muy temprano, cosa que era muy rara en ella, y para su sorpresa no se había levantado con resaca por primera vez en varias semanas. Observando su reloj se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban dos horas para ir a trabajar, así que tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo se dio una ducha y se vistió.

Al estar lista se dirigió a su cocina en busca de algo para desayunar, pero como era de esperarse no había nada que pudiera comer. Tomó sus llaves y su abrigo y salió de su apartamento, ese día desayunaría fuera.

Mientras manejaba buscando algún lugar en donde desayunar, consideró visitar a Julie, pero descartó esa idea diciéndose que era muy temprano. Alrededor de las 7 de la mañana finalmente se detuvo fuera de un pequeño café que le quedaba de camino al hospital.

Al entrar vio que el lugar estaba un poco abarrotado y no parecía haber ninguna mesa libre, así que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a otro lugar, pero cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta alguien la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Buenos días… ¿No pensarás irte sin desayunar o si?- dijo Cameron. Remy se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

-De hecho eso pensaba hacer, el lugar está un poco lleno.

-Te puedes sentar conmigo- ofreció la rubia.

-No quiero molestarte.

-No me molestas. Vamos, estoy sola-Trece pareció dudar por algunos momentos pero finalmente aceptó y siguió a Cameron hasta su mesa. Una camarera se les acercó a tomar su orden.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?

-A mi me gustaría tomar un jugo de naranja y… unos huevos revueltos-respondió la rubia mientras checaba el menú.

-Para mí un café y pan francés- respondió la morena. La mesera se alejó con dirección a la cocina.

-¿Visitas con frecuencia este lugar?- preguntó Cameron con intención de iniciar una conversación.

-De hecho casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de desayunar, y cuando lo hago generalmente lo hago en casa.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó la morena-¿Tú vienes seguido a este lugar?

-Si, vengo algunas veces a la semana- Trece simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y ambas doctoras se quedaron en silencio. La morena lo rompió algunos momentos después pues comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

-¿Descansaste anoche?

-Si, en cuanto llegué a mi casa me quedé dormida.

-Antes de abandonar el hospital me encontré con Chase- comentó Trece- Te estaba buscando.

-Si, me llamó cuando iba de camino a mi casa- Trece asintió nuevamente, se le estaban acabando los temas de conversación. Después de algunos minutos de silencio la mayor le preguntó- ¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, dormí muy bien- contestó la menor- Hoy es el primer día en semanas en que me levanto temprano para ir al trabajo.

-Me alegro- dijo Cameron sonriendo- Si no lo hubieras hecho tendría que desayunar sola y no es algo que me agrade demasiado.

Trece sonrió, y en ese momento se acercó la mesera con sus pedidos.

-Aquí tienen-dijo poniendo la comida sobre la mesa, y después se retiró a atender a otro cliente.

La comida lucía bastante bien, al menos mejor de lo que la morena abría podido preparar en su casa, nunca había sido buena cocinera. Cameron que ya había comenzado a comer se dio cuenta de que Trece observaba detenidamente su comida.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada- respondió la menor sonriendo- La comida luce muy bien.

-Por lo general todo está delicioso- Trece asintió y comenzó a comer.

Ambas doctoras comieron en silencio, la morena sonreía de vez en cuando al ver pequeños gestos que hacía Cameron al comer.

Media hora después habían terminado, Trece insistió en pagar la cuenta.

-Gracias por dejarme desayunar en tu mesa- dijo Trece cuando salieron del café.

-No me lo agradezcas, al contrario gracias a ti por invitarme el desayuno y por acompañarme- respondió la rubia sonriendo- La verdad es que no me gusta desayunar sola.

-En ese caso fue un placer-Cameron sonrió.

-Bueno supongo que nos vemos en el hospital.

-Nos vemos en el hospital.

Ambas doctoras se dirigieron a sus respectivos carros y se pusieron en marcha hacia el hospital. Faltaban aproximadamente veinte minutos para su hora de entrada pero el local estaba tan cerca que en menos de diez minutos las mujeres ya habían llegado.

Trece se estacionó y salió de su coche justo cuando Cameron llegaba al estacionamiento y detenía su auto cerca del de ella, no estaba segura de si debía esperar a la rubia pero al ver que ya bajaba de su auto decidió hacerlo.

-Gracias por esperarme.

Trece simplemente asintió. Ambas doctoras entraron al hospital y se dirigieron a los lockers, al llegar cada una caminó hacia el suyo.

-Parece que somos vecinas- comentó Cameron al ver que sus casilleros estaban muy cerca.

-Si, eso parece- respondió la morena sonriendo un poco mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas.

La rubia estaba apunto de decir algo cuando su novio entró a la habitación. Al verla se dirigió hacia ella y después de saludar a Trece con una inclinación de cabeza besó a la rubia.

-¿Descansaste anoche?

-Si, dormí como un bebe- respondió Cameron mientras se giraba hacia su casillero.

-Me alegra, siento no haber podido desayunar contigo- se disculpó el australiano- Se que no te gusta hacerlo sola.

-No te preocupes, desayuné con Remy- Chase pareció un poco desconcertado pero después se volvió hacia la morena y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Gracias por acompañar a Allison- Trece se limitó a asentir, y después de tomar su bata cerró su locker.

-Bueno creo que debería subir, no quiero arruinar mi perfecto record de llegadas a tiempo - dijo la morena sarcásticamente. Cameron simplemente sonrió- Nos vemos arriba.

-Nos vemos arriba- Trece se despidió de Chase de la misma forma que él la saludo y abandonó la habitación.

-Veo que has hecho una nueva amiga- dijo Chase sonriendo.

-Eso creo, la verdad es que Trece es muy agradable.

-Si, parece una buena chica… aunque según House no es tan buena que digamos.

-Y como debemos creer todo lo que House dice… - respondió la rubia sonriendo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Chase y besó nuevamente a su novia- En fin, tengo que irme me necesitan en el quirófano.

-Yo también, debería subir antes de que House haga alguna estupidez.

-Muy bien, ¿nos vemos más tarde?

-No estoy segura, si tengo tiempo libre te llamo.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego.

Cameron vio a su novio salir y suspiro.

* * *

Trece se dirigía hacía la sala de diagnóstico cuando se encontró con Kutner.

-Hola.

-Buenos días- respondió la morena- ¿Tuviste suerte anoche?

-No… bueno si… - Trece lo miró confundida.

-Explícate- dijo sonriendo al ver que su colega parecía nervioso.

-Tenía razón acerca de ti, eres como un imán de chicas, porque no se me acercaron montones como cuando tu estas conmigo- Trece sonrió- Pero por otro lado, conocí a alguien.

-¿A alguien?- preguntó la morena con una sonrisa pícara al ver que su amigo no tenía intenciones de continuar- Cuéntame pequeño Lawrence… ¿tuviste algo de acción anoche?

-Yo… yo…- Trece sonrió al ver que Kutner estaba completamente rojo- No precisamente, no la clase de acción que tienes tu a diario, pero me divertí mucho con ella y quedamos en salir nuevamente.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Kutner.

-Gracias Remy… creo que después de todo fue bueno que no me acompañaras.

-Si… creo que después de todo fue bueno- respondió Trece feliz por su amigo.

-Algo me dice que no solamente fue bueno para mi- dijo el hindú- Te ves muy feliz esta mañana… cuéntame pequeña Remy… ¿tuviste algo de acción anoche?

-No seas bobo- contestó Trece riendo.

-Entonces… ¿algo de acción esta mañana?

-Estoy feliz porque es la primera vez en semanas en que no tengo resaca.

-Haré como que te creo- dijo Kutner sonriendo.

-Deberías preocuparte más porque House no se entere de que estas enamorado en vez de preocuparte por mi vida privada.

-Yo no estoy enamorado- dijo el doctor de prisa haciendo que la morena riera nuevamente.

-Haré como que te creo.

Al llegar a la sala de diagnóstico se dieron cuenta de que Taub y Foreman ya estaban ahí, sin embargo House no había llegado aún, cosa que no era tan rara en realidad. Foreman los saludó por arriba de su periódico mientras Taub que leía una revista de cirugía plástica ni siquiera les prestó atención.

Ambos doctores dejaron sus batas en el perchero y tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro. Algunos minutos después llegó Cameron, una vez más Foreman saludó por encima de su periódico y Taub se mostró indiferente, Kutner la saludó con la cabeza y Trece le sonrió.

-¿House aún no ha llegado?- preguntó la rubia mientras dejaba su bata y tomaba asiento junto a Trece.

-¿Te extraña que no haya llegado?- dijo la morena a modo de respuesta.

-Tienes razón- dijo la rubia sonriendo- Sería extraño si ya estuviera aquí.

-De hecho ya esta aquí- dijo Foreman mientras dejaba su periódico en la mesa- Al parecer Cuddy lo mandó a llamar.

-¿Qué es lo que quería Cuddy?- preguntó la inmunóloga con curiosidad.

-Necesitaba de mis servicios… si saben lo que quiero decir- dijo House desde el umbral de la puerta mientras guiñaba un ojo. Kutner sonrió- Y al parecer yo necesitaré de sus servicios…- dijo mientras señalaba a las dos doctoras con su bastón.

-¿Nuestros servicios?

-Si Cameron, pero no te desvistas no es lo que piensas- comenzó House mientras se dirigía a su oficina, dejaba su mochila en el sillón y volvía con un folleto en su mano- Ustedes serán solo mis acompañantes… suena más elegante ¿no?

Ambas doctoras lo miraban confundidas, House a modo de respuesta les arrojó el folleto que sostenía. Cameron lo tomó y lo comenzó a leer, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron haciendo más grandes, Trece que también lo leía sobre el hombro de la rubia parecía igual de sorprendida y horrorizada que su colega.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Cameron al fin mientras dejaba el folleto en la mesa.

-Estás loco si piensas que vamos a ir contigo- dijo Trece poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno no fue del todo mi decisión y Cuddy parecía creer que era una muy buena idea.

-¿Estas loco?- repitió Trece- Yo no te voy a acompañar a esa estúpida conferencia.

-Me temo que si lo harás- dijo House tranquilamente, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-Espera- intervino Cameron poniéndose de pie- Creí que Cuddy te obligaría a ir si arruinabas el caso.

-Cierto- dijo House poniendo cara de inocente- Pero creo que accidentalmente insulté a la chica y a su noviecita, y creo que ellas accidentalmente se quejaron con su papito, quien accidentalmente se quejo con mi mamita- Trece se dejó caer en su asiento.

-¿Y nosotras qué tenemos que ver con eso?- preguntó Cameron.

-Verás-comenzó House mientras tomaba asiento- Parece que si yo arruinaba el caso tu eras la principal responsable por no haberme vigilado correctamente, por lo que Cuddy estuvo más que contenta de obligarte a ir conmigo… mientras que tú… no, creo que a ti solamente te llevo por diversión… ya sabes lo que dicen, las rubias y las bisexuales siempre tienen más diversión.

-No puedes obligarme a ir contigo- dijo Trece mientras se cruzaba de brazos como niña pequeña.

-Siento decirte que como tu jefe puedo hacerlo- la morena simplemente desvió la mirada buscando algún pretexto que la sacara de ese estúpido compromiso- Vamos no va a ser tan malo, son Los Ángeles, sol, playa, mujeres desnudas, alcohol, mujeres desnudas, drogas, mujeres desnudas…

Trece rodó los ojos, definitivamente no podía apelar contra tal lógica… y tenía que aceptarlo, la descripción que House hacía sobre Los Ángeles era muy persuasiva.

-Si no tengo otra opción... - aceptó al fin la morena haciendo que House sonriera triunfante.

-¿Y qué hay de ti pequeña Cameron?- dijo House- ¿No dejarás a tu novia sola cuando hay tantas mujeres en bikini sueltas o si?

Esta vez fue Cameron quién rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su jefe, sin embargo tenía que admitir que ese viaje no sonaba tan mal después de todo, además necesitaba unas pequeñas vacaciones y un poco de tiempo lejos de Chase, sin embargo algo le decía que lo último que haría era descansar.

-Está bien, iré a la conferencia.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- exclamó House sonriendo y después se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su oficina, recogió sus cosas y volvió a la sala- Las veré el viernes en el aeropuerto, vayan con Cuddy por toda la información.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?- preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba el folleto.

-Volaremos el viernes temprano, duraremos allá todo el fin de semana y regresaremos el lunes por la tarde, tendremos que asistir a algunos aburridos eventos pero…

-Por tendremos te refieres a Trece y a mi ¿cierto?

-Ventajas de ser el jefe- contestó House encogiéndose de hombros-Como sea, las veo el viernes en el aeropuerto, Trece avísame a qué hora es el vuelo -La morena asintió- Y ya que ustedes dos me acompañaran tendrán lo que resta de la semana libre.

-Espere- interrumpió Kutner- Es martes, ¿les está dando prácticamente toda la semana libre solo por acompañarlo?

-No te pongas celoso Kutner, tu junto con el resto del equipo también asistirán, pero ustedes irán solamente el lunes al evento final.

-Yo no puedo asistir- dijo Taub al fin levantando su vista de la revista- Mi esposa…

-Llévala si quieres- interrumpió House ignorándolo- Foreman estas a cargo de la chica.

Foreman sintió y House salió de la habitación. Cameron y Trece se quedaron en donde estaban por algunos minutos hasta que la morena finalmente se puso de pie.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir con Cuddy para asegurarnos que esto no es una broma y para recibir la información.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Ambas doctoras salieron después de haber tomado sus batas y se dirigieron a los ascensores dejando a los demás miembros del equipo en la sala de diagnóstico. Ninguna de las dos estaba segura de que acompañar a House en un viaje fueran una buena idea, pero por otro lado no podía se tan malo… ¿o si?

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza jeje**

**Espero que me den su opinión por medio de un review, y les prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**


	7. House trama algo

**Hola, lamento la tardanza y sé que este capitulo es un poco corto pero prometo que el próximo será más largo y que lo publicaré pronto :)**

**

* * *

**

Cuddy estaba revisando algunos documentos en su escritorio cuando su asistente personal le comunicó que la Dra. Cameron y la Dra. Hadley querían verla, la decana le dijo a su asistente que las hiciera pasar y suspiró pues seguramente venían a reclamarle por dejar a House arrastrarlas a la conferencia que habría en L.A.

-Buenos días- saludó Cuddy cortésmente preparándose para los reclamos-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Venimos por la información sobre la conferencia médica del fin de semana- dijo Cameron tranquilamente. Esto desconcertó un poco a Cuddy.

-House nos dijo que tú nos darías la información sobre los vuelos, hospedajes, viáticos…-agregó la morena.

-Si- respondió la decana algo sorprendida por la calma de ambas doctoras, en verdad creía que armarían un escándalo- Mi asistente les entregará sus boletos de avión y les dará los horarios. Las reservaciones aún no están confirmadas pero en cuanto lo estén se los haré saber.

-Está bien- respondió Cameron-¿Tenemos que asistir a algún evento?

-Son libres de asistir a los eventos que quieran, al único al que están obligadas a ir es a la conferencia que se llevará acabo el lunes y en la que participará House.

-¿House aceptó participar?- preguntó Trece sorprendida.

-No fue fácil pero al final accedió.

-Espera…-dijo Cameron esta vez-Si solamente tenemos que asistir al evento del lunes ¿porqué tenemos que viajar desde el viernes?

-El hospital debe tener algunos representantes en la conferencia-explicó la decana- Íbamos a asistir Wilson y yo, pero por algunos problemas administrativos no nos será posible, así que como House participará el lunes me pareció sensato que ustedes dos lo acompañen y no lo dejen arruinar el evento.

-No creo que podamos hacer mucho-respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero lo intentaremos-completó Cameron.

-Esta bien- respondió Cuddy sonriendo- Recojan los boletos y los pases para la conferencia con mi asistente- ambas doctoras asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, antes de que salieran la decana habló nuevamente-¡Suerte!

* * *

Cameron despertó al día siguiente observó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún era muy temprano, pero ya no tenía sueño, al parecer su organismo ya se había acostumbrado a recibir pocas horas de sueño.

Cansada de seguir en la cama se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Cuando se estaba bañando escuchó que su teléfono sonaba, instintivamente tomó una toalla dispuesta a salir, pero un segundo después desistió de la idea, seguramente sería Chase preguntándole porque no había ido a trabajar.

El día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de ver a su novio antes de marcharse del hospital, por lo tanto no pudo avisarle que tenía la semana libre y tampoco le había dicho que se iría de viaje el fin de semana. Suspiró, no creía que Chase se lo tomara muy bien, mucho menos porque viajaría con House y porque unas semanas antes se había negado a viajar con él con la tonta excusa de que no podía tomarse días libres.

Algunos minutos después terminó de bañarse y se puso ropa cómoda, después de todo no pensaba salir a ningún lado. Se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y después decidió checar el identificador de llamadas para saber quién le había llamado tan temprano.

Al revisar su teléfono sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas, tenía una llamada perdida de su novio. Regresó el teléfono a su lugar, no tenía ánimos de hablar con Chase y explicarle todo. Se recostó en su sillón y encendió la televisión.

* * *

Trece estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa viendo alguna película de bajo presupuesto, miró el reloj eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. "Soy patética" pensó. Pero que más podía hacer aparte de quedarse en casa a ver la televisión… en verdad ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la pantalla si no que estaba pensando como terminó aceptando irse de viaje con House y con Cameron.

Su teléfono celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- preguntó la morena, pues no se tomó la molestia de ver el identificador.

-Espero no interrumpir lo que seguramente es una orgía salvaje…-comenzó la voz de House- Pero necesito saber la hora del vuelo, no quiero perderme ese viaje por nada del mundo.

-Claro-contestó Trece sarcásticamente- Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 6 de la mañana, el vuelo es a las 8 pero necesitamos llegar con anticipación.

-Muy bien-respondió House despreocupado-¿Qué hay de las reservaciones?

-No sabemos nada aún, el asistente de Cuddy nos lo hará saber.

-Genial-dijo House con un tonó extraño, la morena se preocupó un poco-Entonces nos vemos el viernes.

Sin decir nada más House colgó dejando a la morena algo inquieta. Trece estaba segura de que House tramaba algo, pero decidió no darle importancia y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo… nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente Cameron estaba apunto de salir de su apartamento cuando su teléfono sonó. Antes de contestar miró el identificador de llamadas, para su gran alivio no era Chase, al parecer la llamada era del hospital.

-¿Hola?-respondió la rubia.

-¿Dra. Cameron?-preguntó una voz que no reconoció.

-Si, soy yo.

-Soy el asistente de la Dra. Cuddy. Solamente llamó para avisarle que las reservaciones ya están hechas. Se hospedarán en el hotel Shangri-La en Santa Mónica que es el hotel en el que se llevará a cabo la conferencia, la dirección está en el folleto-Cameron asintió inconscientemente mientras anotaba la información en una pequeña libreta-Las reservaciones estarán a nombre del hospital, se reservaron 3 habitaciones individuales con número continúo… no estoy seguro del número de habitación pero eso se los dirán en el hotel.

-Muy bien-respondió Cameron.

-El doctor House cuenta con toda la información sobre los viáticos- Cameron rodó los ojos, definitivamente dejar a House a cago de los viáticos no era una buena idea-Y una cosa más ¿sería tan amable de informarle a la Dra. Hadley de todo lo que le dije?

-Claro, yo me pondré en contacto con ella.

-Muy bien, que pase un buen día- se despidió cortésmente el asistente y colgó.

En cuanto la rubia colgó el teléfono se dio cuenta de que no tenía el teléfono de Trece, ni ninguna otra forma de contactarla. Por un segundo pensó en llamar a House, pero definitivamente esa no era una opción, seguramente su jefe no la dejaría en paz con absurdas bromas sobre la morena.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Se puso de pie, tomó sus llaves y salió de su apartamento, pensaba comer fuera de todas maneras así que pensó que podría visitar a Julie, seguramente ella sabría como localizar a Trece.

* * *

Trece conducía lentamente intentando localizar algún buen sitio para comer, detuvo el coche ante una luz roja justo cuando sonó su teléfono celular.

-Diga.

-¿Remy?-preguntó una voz que le sonaba familiar a la morena.

-Si… ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Julie.

-Hola Julie- contestó Trece sonriendo-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien querida.

-Me alegro mucho-respondió la morena mientras se ponía la luz verde-¿Necesitas algo?

-No… bueno yo no, sin embargo aquí hay alguien que necesita hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo?-preguntó Trece confundida.

-Si, espera que te la paso-Remy no tubo oportunidad de protestar.

-¿Trece?

-¿Si?-respondió la morena un poco confundida, solamente compañeros de trabajo y algunas conquistas la llamaban así, aunque le parecía improbable que fuera alguna chica con la que hubiera pasado la noche.

-Soy Cameron.

-Hola-respondió Trece sonriendo un poco.

-Lamento molestarte, y haberle pedido tu teléfono a Julie pero tenía que hablar contigo y no sabía como contactarte.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta- respondió la morena- ¿Para qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

-Me llamó el asistente de Cuddy para confirmar lo de las reservaciones y me pidió que te avisara.

-Ya veo-respondió Trece-¿En dónde nos hospedaremos?

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó de repente Cameron desconcertando a la morena.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-repitió la mayor.

-Pues estoy buscando algún sitio para comer…-respondió Trece confundida.

-!Genial!-dijo la rubia sorprendiendo una vez más a Remy-¿Por qué no comemos juntas y te doy toda la información?

-Pues…

-Vamos, estoy tomándome un café con Julie, y estoy segur de que le encantaría que vengas-explicó la rubia-¿Te espero?

-Pues...-Trece lo dudó por un momento, pero al final accedió pues extrañaba la comida de Julie, siempre había cocinado delicioso- Esta bien, llegaré en veinte minutos.

-Genial, nos vemos en veinte minutos.

La morena guardó su teléfono celular y siguió conduciendo. Diez minutos después su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, observó el identificador y reconoció el número de su jefe.

-¿Qué quieres House?

-Solamente avisarte que las reservaciones ya están hechas-contestó él inocentemente.

-Ya lo sé, Cameron acaba de avisarme-respondió Trece secamente-¿Y desde cuando eres tan amable y considerado?

-Siempre he sido un caballero-respondió House fingiéndose indignado-¿Y desde cuando tu mantienes contacto con Cameron?

-Desde que nos obligaste a acompañarte a esa tonta conferencia.

-Dios, esa conferencia no es tonta-dijo House usando nuevamente su tono de indignación- Es un evento sumamente interesante.

-Tú ni siquiera crees en Dios-respondió Trece mientras estacionaba su coche fuera del café.

-Vaya, en verdad me conoces-contestó House imitando la voz de una adolescente-Es algo atemorizante en realidad.

-Claro, pero tranquilo prometo no acosarte-respondió la morena sarcásticamente-Y gracias por la información, y aunque en verdad me gustaría continuar esta agradable conversación contigo tengo que colgar.

Sin decir nada más, y sin darle oportunidad de réplica a su jefe colgó y bajó de su coche, una vez más se quedó con la impresión de que su querido jefe tramaba algo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por favor háganmelo saber a través de un review :)**


	8. Atrapada

**Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes pero andaba de vacaciones reconectandome con la naturaleza jeje, les prometo que publicaré como lo hago regularmente cada semana.**

**Además quiero pedirle una gran disculpa a Alejane mi incondicional lectora anónima jeje, perdon por no actualizar antes, y quiero decirte que me gusta mucho la forma en que te despides jeje. Y como siempre les agradesco mucho los reviews a todos, así como a las personas que me comentan en twitter y a los que leen sin comentar, muchisimas grcias y disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

Al entrar al café se dio cuenta de que estaba abarrotado, las meseras corrían de un lado a otro y el local bullía con actividad. Después de escanear el lugar con la mirada en busca de Cameron, la morena decidió acercarse a la barra.

-¡Remy!-escuchó una voz que la llamaba a sus espaldas- Que bueno que pudiste venir.

-Hola Julie- respondió la morena mientras abrazaba a la mujer que acababa de salir de la cocina.

-Allison te está esperando arriba- explicó la mujer al ver que Remy aún buscaba con la mirada, la morena simplemente asintió- ¿Qué esperas? Ve a la terraza que yo enseguida les llevo algo delicioso para comer.

-Muchas gracias Julie- respondió Trece mientras la mujer volvía a la cocina.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, Julie no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma mujer trabajadora y llena de energía que había sido siempre. Aún con este pensamiento en la mente se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió hacia la terraza.

Al entrar dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa que había ocupado con la rubia la vez anterior, pero para su sorpresa Cameron no se encontraba ahí. Algo desconcertada comenzó a buscar con la mirada pero no la encontró por ningún lado, se acercó a la mesa y vio que ahí estaban las cosas de la rubia.

-¿Buscas algo?-escuchó que preguntaba la voz de Cameron desde un rincón.

Trece inconscientemente sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver a la rubia recostada en una hamaca que estaba algo escondida entre una enorme variedad de plantas.

-¿Cómo entraste ahí?- preguntó Trece divertida acercándose al lugar.

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo diablos voy a salir?-respondió la mayor riendo mientras se paraba de la hamaca e intentaba salir por entre las plantas- Entré haciéndome espacio entre estos arbustos.

-¿Estas bromeando?-dijo la morena riendo mientras Cameron intentaba salir sin éxito alguno.

-No- resopló la rubia mientras se quedaba atrapada entre las plantas- Pero creo que es más fácil entrar que salir.

-Espera, voy a ayudarte- dijo Trece mientras se acercaba a Cameron y comenzaba a jalar de ella tomándola de las manos- Vaya, ¿en verdad pudiste entrar por aquí?

-Si… y no entiendo…como...lo logré…

-Espera esto es inútil-dijo la morena soltando a la mayor- Intentaré separar los arbustos lo más que pueda y tu sales rápidamente ¿ok?

-Está bien-respondió la inmunóloga decididamente.

Trece comenzó a forcejear con los arbustos mientras Cameron intentaba hacerse espacio entre estos, ambas estaban tan concentradas que no se dieron cuenta de que Julie las miraba divertida.

-¿Qué intentan hacer chicas?-dijo la mujer antes de que su risa la delatara.

-Liberar a Cameron-respondió la morena separándose un poco de las plantas.

-Creo que estoy atorada…-dijo la rubia completamente avergonzada.

-Muchacha yo te dije que te pusieras cómoda pero no sobre mis plantas-bromeo Julie haciendo reír a las doctoras.

-Lo siento, es que vi la hamaca y no me pude resistir.

-No te preocupes-respondió Julie mientras rodeaba el rincón de plantas.

Tanto Trece como Cameron siguieron a Julie con la mirada, pero algunos momentos después se perdió de vista.

-¿Julie dónde…?

-Listo-exclamó de repente la mujer sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-¿Cómo entraste?-dijo Trece impresionada al ver a Julie de pie junto a la hamaca.

-No dejé toda esa maleza crecer alrededor de la hamaca por descuido-comentó la mujer guiñándole un ojo a Remy- Haber muchacha vamos a sacarte de ahí.

Trece caminó hacia dónde había caminado Julie y se encontró con una pequeña portezuela disimulada con algunas enredaderas, sonrió ante el ingenio de Julie y entró por la abertura, dentro todo estaba meticulosamente cuidado.

-Muchas gracias por sacarme de ahí-decía Cameron mientras acomodaba su ropa.

-No hay de que, aunque todavía no entiendo como lograste entrar.

-Ni yo-respondió la rubia sinceramente y con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno lo mejor será que coman de una vez o se les enfriará la comida.

-Esta bien Julie-respondió Trece mientras las tres salían de la pequeña selva.

-Yo tengo que bajar porque como ya se habrán dado cuenta hoy es un día un poco ajetreado.

-Está bien-respondió Cameron sonriendo- Y una vez más muchas gracias por haberme sacado de ahí.

-Cuando quieras muchacha-contestó Julie devolviéndole la sonrisa- Bueno, las dejo solas.

Después de que Julie salió apresurada, Cameron y Trece tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa de jardín en la que Julie había dejado una bandeja llena de comida.

-Wow, todo luce delicioso.

-Si-dije Trece mientras se servía un poco de todo en su plato- Julie siempre ha sido una excelente cocinera.

Cameron simplemente asintió mientras comenzaba a probar los distintos platillos que la mujer había cocinado para ellas. La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, a decir verdad ambas doctoras se la estaban pasando muy bien.

Después de que Cameron le dio todos los datos sobre el viaje a la morena, ambas se pasaron toda la tarde bromeando entre sí, y se sorprendieron un poco al darse cuenta de cada vez les era menos difícil encontrar temas de conversación, a decir verdad les era muy sencillo pues tenían muchas cosas en común.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más chicas?-preguntó Julie mientras una mesera comenzaba a retirar los platos.

-No, muchísimas gracias-respondió Cameron sonriendo- Todo estuvo delicioso.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-Veo que no has perdido tu sazón- bromeo Trece.

-Claro que no lo he perdido-dijo Julie indignada haciendo reír a las doctoras-Pero lo sabrías si vinieras más seguido.

-Te prometo que de ahora en adelante lo haré, sin embargo ya me tengo que ir-dijo Trece y después se volvió hacia la mesera que limpiaba la mesa - ¿Puedes traerme la cuenta por favor?

-Claro-respondió la chica sonriendo coquetamente.

-Claro que no-interrumpió Cameron- Yo te invité a comer así que yo pago.

-Claro que no-dijo esta vez Julie- La comida va por mi cuenta.

-De ninguna manera-dijo Trece.

-Usted ha sido muy amable y no quiero darle más molestias.

-No me molesta chicas, si no todo lo contrario me da mucho gusto que vengan a comer aquí-Trece iba a decir algo pero Julie habló nuevamente- Y ni se te ocurra protestar Remy, porque se que solo lo haces para conseguir el numero de la mesera.

La chica que seguía de pie esperando a que las mujeres llegaran a un acuerdo simplemente se sonrojo y salió de la terraza apresuradamente.

-Esta bien, tú ganas-dijo finalmente la morena sonriendo un poco.

Julie sonrió satisfecha y se dio la vuelta siguiendo los pasos de su mesera.

-En verdad es muy amable-comentó Cameron poniéndose de pie.

-Si-respondió Trece haciendo lo mismo.

La morena observó con curiosidad a la rubia mientras esta se agachaba a recoger su bolso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Cameron que se dio cuenta de que Trece la observaba.

-Creo que no te puedes ir-dijo la morena seriamente pero con un brillo divertido en sus ojos-Al menos no así.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la rubia algo desconcertada-¿Qué tengo?

-Tu camisa- dijo la menor mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-¿Qué tiene mi ca…?-comenzó la rubia pero se detuvo al ver que la prenda estaba rasgada y dejaba ver una gran porción de piel de su costado derecho.

-Creo que no sobrevivió a tu lucha por la libertad-dijo Trece riendo ante el rostro de la rubia.

-Tienes razón, no puedo salir así.

-¿No trajiste una chaqueta?

-No, no creí que la fuera a necesitar.

-No te preocupes-dijo Trece tratando de controlar un poco su risa-Yo te puedo prestar una.

-En verdad te lo agradecería mucho.

La morena caminó hacia su habitación, como lo había hecho algunos días antes, pero esta vez Cameron la siguió tranquilamente. Al entrar, Trece se dirigió hacia su armario y comenzó a buscar, después de algunos momentos sacó una chaqueta negra de cuero.

-¿Quieres que te preste una chaqueta o prefieres una camisa?

-Mm… la chaqueta esta bien-respondió la rubia mientras tomaba la prenda que le ofrecía la trigueña-Siempre he querido usar una chaqueta de cuero.

Trece sonrió ante este comentario pero mientras la rubia se ponía la chaqueta observó que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó un poco preocupada.

-Si, probablemente es solo un rasguño.

-Déjame revisarte- dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a Cameron.

-No es necesario, no te preocupes.

-No seas boba Allison, quítate la chamarra- Cameron sonrio, Trece la había tuteado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que me llamaste por mi nombre.

-Lo siento no quería…

-No seas boba Remy-dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta- No me molesta que me llames Allison, al contrario me alegra mucho.

Trece simplemente sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Cameron, con mucho cuidado abrió un poco más la rasgadura de la camisa y revisó el costado de la rubia. Cameron suspiró al sentir los dedos de la morena sobre su piel y no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

-Lo siento-dijo Trece creyendo que le había provocado dolor, la rubia simplemente negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia- Parece que tienes razón, es solo un rasguño pero lo mejor será que te apliques alguna pomada o crema para que no se infecte.

-Si doctora- respondió la rubia poniéndose de nuevo la chaqueta y rodando los ojos.

-Se te ve muy bien-comentó Trece observándola.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Cameron sonriendo mientras se veía en un espejo- Aunque tengo que admitir que luce mucho mejor en ti-Trece simplemente sonrió.

Ambas doctoras bajaron de la terraza y se dirigían a la salida del café cuando Julie las detuvo.

-¡Esperen chicas!-gritó Julie mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Trece.

-Solamente quería avisarte que Amy vendrá el sábado a pasar el fin de semana aquí.

-¿Vendrá?-dijo la morena confundida-¿Sigue estudiando en Washington?

-Si-respondió Julie con orgullo- Y vendrá a quedarse algunos días a la ciudad. Llega el sábado y solamente quería avisarte, estoy segura de que le encantaría verte y por supuesto conocer a Allison.

-A mi también me encantaría verla, pero por desgracia no podré hacerlo el fin de semana.

-¿Porqué?

-Tengo que ir a una conferencia que habrá en Los Ángeles-explicó la morena desilusionada pues en verdad quería ver a su amiga- Nos vamos mañana temprano y volveremos hasta el lunes por la noche.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Julie confundida pero luego una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro- ¿Tú también vas Allison?

-Así es-respondió la rubia sonriendo.

-Bueno al menos no irás sola Remy, ya sabes como te pones en los vuelos de avión- Trece hizo una mueca de terror, había olvidado por completo su miedo a volar- En fin no te preocupes, Amy se quedará por lo menos una semana así que organizaremos una cena cuando vuelvas de tu viaje.

-Si en verdad me gustaría-respondió Trece sinceramente aunque aún un poco distraída por su problema con los aviones.

-Y por supuesto tu también estarás invitada Allison, estoy segura de que tu y Amy se llevarán muy bien.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Cameron-Será un placer.

-Genial, entonces ya no las entretengo más-después de decir esto abrazó a Cameron y después a Remy- Espero que tengan un buen viaje y que se diviertan mucho.

-Lo intentaremos-respondió Cameron y la morena simplemente asintió.

Ambas vieron a Julie regresar a la cocina y después salieron del café.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana temprano-dijo Cameron- Y no te preocupes tu chaqueta estará a salvo hasta entonces

-Eso espero- respondió Trece sonriendo- Nos vemos en el aeropuerto.

-Nos vemos- dijo la rubia antes de caminar hacia su coche.

Trece la observó durante algunos momentos y después se dirigió hacia su carro.

* * *

Cameron manejaba distraídamente hacia su apartamento, en su mente iba repasando una por una las cosas que tenía que empacar y los pendientes que le quedaban por arreglar antes de irse de viaje.

Suspiró, entre esos pendientes estaba hablar con Chase y estaba más que segura de que a su novio no le iba a gustar nada la idea, pero que podía hacer al respecto, definitivamente no iba a cancelar su viaje y la idea de irse sin avisarle a su novio le parecía absurda, no le quedaba de otra más que llamar a Chase en cuanto llegara a su apartamento.

Algunos minutos después al doblar a mano derecha y llegar a la calle en la que se ubicaba su departamento suspiró sonoramente por tercera vez en el día, en la calle estacionado justo frente a su edificio se encontraba el coche de su novio, al parecer estaba atrapada por segunda vez en el día y esta vez nadie la ayudaría a escapar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, una vez más les agradesco sus comentarios y espero que me den su opinión mediante un review, cuidense mucho y nos leemos hasta el siguiente capitulo :)**


	9. Te necesito

**Hola a todas, como se los había prometido he vuelto a mi rutina de publicar cada semana y así lo seguiré haciendo :)**

**Les agraedsco todos los reviews que he recibido, en verdad me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia y espero que disfruten de este capitulo, se que es un poco diferente de los que he publicado hasta ahora pero era necesario :)**

**

* * *

**

House estaba recostado sobre su cama mientras Wilson le ayudaba a empacar, es decir el oncólogo empacaba mientras el lo observaba, eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche, lo que quería decir que dentro de solo algunas horas se encontraría en un avión hacia Los Ángeles con sus dos empleadas favoritas.

-No puedo creer que aceptaste participar en la conferencia- dijo Wilson sorprendido mientras doblaba algunas prendas.

-No puedo creer que te extrañe-respondió House con sarcasmo- Ya sabes que yo haría todo por la medicina, por la investigación y por ver a las dos doctoras más ardientes del hospital enrollarse.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Preguntó Wilson con el seño fruncido.

-Hablo de la pequeña e inocente Allison y la pequeña y no tan inocente Trece.

-¿Estas bromeando?-dijo Wilson mientras reía un poco, pero después de ver el rostro de House su sonrisa se borró dejando paso a una expresión de sorpresa- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro pequeño James, ellas me acompañaran a la conferencia y lo más probable es que terminen teniendo sexo.

-Primero que nada no puedo creer que ellas hayan aceptado acompañarte…

-No lo hicieron-lo interrumpió House- Cuddy las obligó.

-Y en segundo lugar-continúo Wilson haciendo cazo omiso de House- Encuentro muy improbable que algo pase entre ellas, ni siquiera son amigas.

-Te equivocas Jimmy, últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo juntas-explicó House mientras sacaba una camisa algo llamativa que Wilson había puesto en la maleta- Cameron está en el equipo temporalmente y parece ser que nos encontramos ante el comienzo de una nueva amistad… y por amistad quiero decir romance lésbico.

-Bueno el que ellas dos hablen y se hayan hecho amigas no quiere decir que vayan a involucrarse-dijo Wilson mientras empacaba nuevamente la camisa que House sacó- Además Cameron es la novia de Chase.

-Claro, y eso detendrá a treintaiuno-respondió House rodando los ojos.

-Solamente porque Trece sea bisexual no quiere decir que se acueste con cada mujer que se le pase por enfrente.

-Corrección, Trece se acuesta con cualquier mujer que se le pase por enfrente-dijo House- Pero no creo que ese sea el interés que tiene por Cameron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Wilson al ver la expresión pensativa de House-¿No querrás decir que Trece está desarrollando sentimientos hacia Cameron o si?

-Elemental mi querido Wilson-respondió House mientras sacaba la camisa de la maleta una vez más- Y creo que a Cameron, Trece no le es totalmente indiferente.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso si hace solo algunos días que han convivido juntas?

-Instinto femenino-dijo House sarcásticamente.

-Lo que yo creo es que solamente estas proyectando tus fantasías a la realidad. No va a pasar nada entre ellas en ese viaje.

-¿Quieres apostar?-preguntó House con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Wilson simplemente sonrió divertido mientras metía una vez más la camisa llamativa a la maleta.

* * *

Cameron detuvo su coche fuera de su edificio y observó durante algunos segundos su apartamento. Las luces estaban encendidas, Chase seguramente la estaría esperando arriba para pedirle una explicación.

Suspiró y bajo de su coche, no tenía escapatoria. Con paso lento, como quién se dirige a la guillotina, subió los escalones de la entrada, ingresó al edificio y se dirigió al elevador.

El ascensor ascendía con velocidad, mientras ella observaba los distintos pisos cambiar con rapidez hasta detenerse en el suyo. Salió y caminó hacia la última puerta del pasillo, tomó las llaves de su bolsa y abriendo la puerta entró.

-¿Allison?- escuchó que preguntaba la voz de su novio desde la cocina.

-Si, soy yo-respondió la rubia mientras dejaba su bolso y las llaves en una mesita cercana.

-Estaba muy preocupado- dijo el australiano mientras salía de la cocina y se acercaba a su novia -¿Dónde has estado?

-Fui a comer con Remy.

-Ya veo-dijo Chase sonriendo aunque no parecía muy contento-Pero ¿porqué no has ido al trabajo?

-Bueno, House nos dio la semana libre-respondió la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y tomaba asiento.

-¿La semana libre?-preguntó Chase extrañado pero después sonrió un poco- Bueno eso quiere decir que tampoco mañana tienes que ir a trabajar ¿cierto?-Cameron se dispuso a explicarle lo de la conferencia pero su novio siguió hablando- ¿Qué te parece si pido el día libre y vamos a algún lado?

-No puedo Robert-dijo la rubia mientras Chase se sentaba junto a ella y la miraba consternado.

-¿Porqué? ¿Ya tienes planes?

-De hecho si… bueno… no son precisamente mis planes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Acompañaré a House a la conferencia médica que habrá en Los Ángeles este fin de semana- Chase guardó silencio como si estuviera procesando el significado de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y Cameron pudo observar como poco a poco su expresión de preocupación se convertía en una de enfado.

-¡¿Vas a pasar todo el fin de semana con House?-exclamó después de algunos segundos mientras se ponía de pie violentamente.

-Cálmate-dijo la rubia cansinamente, la verdad no le sorprendía en absoluto la reacción de su novio.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Allison?-gritó Chase mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si mi novia va a pasar un fin de semana completo a solas con su jefe?

-No vamos a estar solos-respondió Cameron mientras también se ponía de pie.

-¿Quién va a ir con ustedes entonces eh? ¿Algún ex novio tuyo, algún amigo íntimo?

-Nos va a acompañar Remy-respondió Cameron comenzando a desesperarse.

-A menos mal-respondió el australiano con sarcasmo-¿Crees que eso me hace sentir mejor? ¿Crees que me tranquiliza el hecho de que no solo te irás de viaje con House, si no también con esa chica bisexual que se acuesta con todo mundo?

-¡Ya basta Robert!-gritó Cameron que no aguantaba más los celos de Chase- Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablar así de Remy, ni siquiera la conoces.

-¿Y tú si?-gritó Chase mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello tratando de calmarse- No necesito conocerla para saber que no es una persona en la que se pueda confiar.

-Pues te equivocas Robert.

-No, no me equivoco Allison, no creo que Trece tenga buenas intenciones, no creo que le interese ser precisamente tu amiga-comenzó Chase mientras empezaba a subir de tono nuevamente.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo tantas estupideces- dijo Cameron mientras sentía como su rabia comenzaba a subir- No puedo creer que seas tan tonto y tan inseguro como para ponerte celoso de cualquier persona.

-No soy inseguro-dijo Chase furioso- Y creo que tengo suficientes motivos como para desconfiar de Trece.

-¿A si?-preguntó Cameron mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente-¿Y cuales son esos motivos?

-¿Porqué no me los dices tú?-dijo Chase mientras se sentaba frente a su novia- Ustedes dos parecen estar pasando mucho tiempo juntas, y no me refiero solo al trabajo…

-Somos colegas, también paso mucho tiempo con Foreman y hasta ahora eso parece no molestarte…

-No me molesta porque nunca has usado la ropa de Foreman-dijo Chase señalando la chaqueta que la rubia traía puesta- Y esta es la segunda vez que te pones su ropa en una semana.

-No seas estúpido, he usado su ropa porque me han ocurrido algunos pequeños accidentes y ella muy amablemente me la ha prestado.

-¿Qué conveniente no?-dijo Chase mientras se paraba de nuevo-¿Crees que las personas no se dan cuenta? ¿Tu qué crees que pensaron las personas en el hospital cuando te andabas paseando tranquilamente por ahí con la ropa de Trece el otro día?

-No exageres Chase-dijo Cameron mientras se ponía de pie una vez más- Ella y yo solo somos amigas, además ni siquiera habíamos hablado hasta hace una semana.

-Pues eso no me tranquiliza, tú sueles durar más de una semana para considerar a alguien amigo tuyo.

-Pues creo que con Remy una semana fue suficiente.

-Pues esa semana es suficiente para que me hagas quedar como un idiota frente a todo el hospital.

-¿A si? Pues yo pienso que esta discusión es suficiente para que quedes como un idiota frente a mí- dijo Cameron mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Sin fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo sacó una maleta del closet y comenzó a empacar su ropa. Después de algunos momentos las lágrimas de rabia que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a rodar libremente por sus mejillas, estaba furiosa pero más que nada estaba harta, estaba harta de los celos y la posesividad de su novio.

-Allison-dijo Chase en voz baja desde el marco de la puerta-Lo siento… me comporté como un idiota…yo…

-Ya basta Chase-dijo Cameron se daba la vuelta y lo miraba a los ojos- No quiero escucharte, quiero estar sola.

-Por favor, yo solo quiero…

-Déjame sola-lo interrumpió una vez más.

-Yo pienso que tenemos que hablar, tú te vas a ir de viaje mañana y…

-Y creo que eso va a ser mejor de lo que creía-completó la rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- Necesito ese tiempo para pensar, para reflexionar y para tomar una decisión.

-¿Decisión?-preguntó Chase preocupado-¿De qué hablas?

-Creo que necesitamos darnos un tiempo.

-¿Un tiempo? ¿Estas terminando conmigo?

-Solamente te estoy pidiendo que me des un poco de espacio y un poco de tiempo para pensar si quiero seguir con esta relación.

-Estas terminando conmigo- dijo Chase nuevamente, aunque esta vez lo afirmó. Cameron simplemente siguió empacando en silencio-¿Me estas dejando por ella cierto?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-gritó Cameron mientras volvía a sentir las lágrimas salir de sus ojos- ¡Si, estoy terminando contigo, pero no lo hago por Remy, ni por House, ni por nadie más, lo hago por mí! ¡Lo hago por mí, porque si sigo en esta relación voy a terminar siendo muy infeliz y te voy a terminar haciendo muy infeliz, así que por favor déjame sola y vete de mi apartamento!

Chase se quedó con la boca abierta y después de algunos minutos reaccionó.

-Hablaremos cuando vuelvas, cuando estés más tranquila...Te necesito...- susurró esto último mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Cameron simplemente siguió haciendo sus maletas tratando de pensar en otra cosa, tratando de distraerse, pero el sonido de la puerta de su apartamento la devolvió a la realidad, acababa de terminar con su novio, acababa de terminar con su mejor amigo, con el hombre bueno que la amaba tanto.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez no eran solamente algunas lágrimas de impotencia, si no que eran lágrimas de dolor y de pena, era un llanto que no podía controlar. Tratando de calmarse un poco se recostó en su cama pero no funcionó, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue llorar abrazada a una almohada.

Después de algunos minutos tomó su celular e hizo una llamada, el teléfono timbró algunas veces antes de que el interlocutor contestara.

-¿Diga?

-Te necesito.

* * *

**Como siempre espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y como siempre les pido su opinión :)**

**Cuidense mucho que nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo :)**


	10. Gracias

**Hola, primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza pero es que se acabaron mis vacaciones :( de vuelta a la escuela, las tareas y los trabajos...en fin, así que les pido un poquito de paciencia si me retraso un poquito al publicar, pero eso si, como se los prometí publicaré al menos un capitulo cada semana.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos las personas que me leen y me comentan, y espero que disfruten este capitulo :)**

* * *

Chase salió del departamento de la rubia dando un portazo y se dirigió al ascensor. Conforme el elevador cambiaba de piso el se sentía cada vez peor y cada vez más culpable, no entendía como pudo ser tan estúpido, no entendía porque se comportó de esa forma.

Cameron tenía razón, se estaba portando como un idiota, pero tenía motivos para hacerlo ¿o no?, Cameron había tenido algo que ver con House y había estado muy enamorada de él, era lógico que el estuviera celoso, era obvio que no le iba a gustar la idea de que su novia pasara todo un fin de semana con él. Sin embargo creía que esta vez se había pasado, había tratado muy mal a Allison, la había tratado como a un objeto de su pertenencia.

Salió del edificio y entró a su coche, por algunos minutos simplemente se quedó ahí sentado esperando a que Cameron saliera del edificio pidiéndole que se quedara para hablar y arreglar las cosas, sin embargo eso no ocurrió así que después de darle una última mirada al edificio encendió su coche y se marchó.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía, lo único que sabía era que cada cuadra lo alejaba más de Allison y eso le dolía mucho. ¿Qué había cambiado?, habían discutido antes pero nunca como esta vez, nunca había visto ni dolor ni resentimiento en los ojos de su novia. La mayoría de las peleas que habían tenido hasta entonces eran provocadas por estupideces, las más graves por celos que el australiano tenía por culpa de House, pero nunca habían llegado hasta el grado de separarse, por lo general siempre lo arreglaban en el momento de la riña.

Chase en verdad comenzaba a preocuparse, no sabía que iba a hacer si Cameron en verdad rompía con él, si no lo perdonaba. Justo en ese momento su teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, seguramente era Cameron pidiéndole que regresara a su departamento para que arreglaran las cosas. Sin ni siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Te necesito.

-¿Cameron?-preguntó el australiano algo confundido pues no era la voz de la rubia.

-No, soy Foreman- Chase suspiró desilusionado- Necesito que vengas al hospital, un paciente acaba de llegar a urgencias, está muy grave y necesita cirugía.

-Está bien, voy para allá- dijo el rubio mientras colgaba el teléfono y cambiaba de rumbo, después de todo no tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir y necesitaba distraerse.

* * *

Trece se encontraba recostada en su cama, había terminado de empacar y aunque apenas eran las 7:30 decidió acostarse a descansar, pues sin duda mañana sería un día muy largo. Después de algunos minutos cuando por fin estaba comenzando a relajarse y a dormitar un poco, el sonido de su celular la sacó de su somnolencia.

-¿Diga?-respondió reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Te necesito- la morena frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Quién habla?

-Lamento molestarte-dijo la voz de la interlocutora, pues sin duda era mujer, pero aún así Trece no lograba reconocer la voz- Soy Cameron.

-Cameron, lo siento pero no te reconocí tu voz suena diferente- respondió Trece sonriendo un poco sin embargo le pareció escuchar un sollozo proveniente de el otro lado de la línea - ¿Estas bien?

-Si… bueno en realidad no…-Trece se dio cuenta de que Cameron estaba llorando, por eso su voz sonaba diferente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la menor algo preocupada-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Terminé con Chase- dijo la rubia después de algunos momentos. Trece guardó silencio, no tenía ni idea de que decir ni que hacer en una situación así.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-preguntó finalmente al ver que Cameron simplemente sollozaba.

-No te quiero molestar pero… no quiero estar sola- dijo finalmente la rubia mientras su llanto era cada vez mayor.

-No te preocupes-dijo Trece mientras se levantaba de su cama-¿Quieres que nos veamos en algún lado?

-Si-respondió la rubia tranquilizándose un poco-¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

-Claro, dame algunos minutos para vestirme y estaré en camino.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Cameron sinceramente- Te daré la dirección.

Trece asintió inconscientemente y tomó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo para anotar lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo.

* * *

Chase entró al hospital y se dirigió directamente al quirófano. Se estaba preparando para la cirugía cuando Foreman se acercó a él.

-Muchas gracias por venir.

-No hay problema- contestó el australiano seriamente.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el moreno mientras observaba a su amigo.

-Allison terminó conmigo- respondió Chase mientras se daba la vuelta para no ver a Foreman a los ojos.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo estás?

-No lo sé.

-Si quieres puedo localizar a otro cirujano.

-No te preocupes, creo que un poco de trabajo me hará bien- Foreman simplemente asintió y miró una vez más a su amigo, sin duda se veía muy mal.

-¿Qué te parece si después de la cirugía vamos por un trago?- Chase sonrió un poco y asintió.

-Creo que eso me ayudaría mucho.

* * *

Trece conducía lentamente tratando de localizar el edificio que le había dicho la rubia. Habían pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos desde que Cameron la había llamado, por suerte su colega vivía a 15 minutos de distancia de su apartamento, así que después de vestirse rápidamente y tomar sus llaves, salió a toda prisa hacia su casa.

Se detuvo frente a un edificio y verificó la dirección. Sonriendo por haberlo encontrado bajó de su coche y entró. Después de subir al piso indicado comenzó a mirar uno por uno los números de las puertas buscando el número 13, sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante la coincidencia. Cuando por fin lo encontró se detuvo frente a la puerta y después de algunos segundos tocó el timbre.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Trece comenzó a preocuparse pues Cameron no respondía, estaba a punto de llamar nuevamente cuando la rubia abrió la puerta.

-Pasa por favor- la morena obedeció mientras observaba a Cameron, sin duda se encontraba mal. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero parecía encontrarse más tranquila.- Disculpa el que no te haya abierto antes pero me estaba vistiendo.

-No te preocupes-respondió Trece mientras observaba a la rubia, sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa pero aún llevaba puesta su chaqueta.

-Siéntate- dijo Cameron en voz baja mientras se dirigía a un sillón. Trece una vez más obedeció y se sentó junto a ella.

La morena dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, era un departamento muy lindo y muy espacioso, y cada rincón estaba decorado con muy buen gusto.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó la mayor mientras se frotaba los ojos. Trece observó que sobre la mesa de centro había una botella de vino y unas copas, al parecer la rubia había estado bebiendo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?- preguntó la rubia mientras se servía vino en una de las copas. Trece simplemente asintió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la morena mientras observaba a Cameron beber el contenido de su copa de un solo trago, la rubia dejó la copa vacía en la mesa y se quedó en silencio algunos segundos.

-Bien…

-¿Bien?-preguntó Trece algo confundida. Observó a Cameron que tenía la mirada perdida, se veía tan tranquila, pero no era eso lo que la sorprendía si no la sinceridad de la inmunóloga al darle una respuesta.

-Si-respondió Cameron finalmente mientras se giraba a ver a la morena- Muy bien en realidad- Trece simplemente atinó a asentir mientras veía como la rubia se servía otra copa de vino.

* * *

Chase salió del quirófano, la cirugía había terminado mucho antes de lo previsto, al menos algo le había salido bien en ese día. Después de darle unas indicaciones a una de las enfermeras que lo asistieron se dirigió hacia los casilleros dispuesto a irse del hospital.

-¿Estas listo para ir por esos tragos?- se dio la vuelta al identificar la voz de Foreman que se dirigía hacia él, suspiró había olvidado por completo a Foreman, lo cierto es que lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era ir a la casa de Cameron a pedirle perdón, pero definitivamente esa no era una buena idea, tenía que darle un poco de espacio y tiempo como ella se lo había pedido, por otro lado quizás un poco de alcohol lo haría ver las cosas más claras.

-Eso creo-respondió el rubio sin una pisca de entusiasmo- Solamente recogeré mis cosas.

-Te acompaño-respondió Foreman mientras observaba de reojo a su amigo.

Ambos doctores entraron a la sala y se dirigieron hacia su respectivo locker. Después de recoger sus cosas salieron del hospital, cada uno subió a su coche y se marcharon con rumbo al bar que siempre visitaban cuando alguno de los dos tenía problemas.

* * *

-Perdón por haberte hecho venir-dijo Cameron después de haber terminado su sexta copa de vino.

-No te preocupes-respondió Trece mientras tomaba la copa que la rubia le ofrecía, después de todo una copa no le caería tan mal- Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprende un poco que me hayas llamado.

-A mi también-respondió la rubia en voz baja. Ambas doctoras se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, se habían puesto más cómodas en el sillón, cada una estaba sentada en un extremo del sofá de frente a la otra- ¿Sabes? Es raro pero siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo… me inspiras confianza.

-Es curioso-respondió la morena sonriendo- A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo contigo… creo que podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas.

-Yo igual- dijo levantando su copa y chocándola con la de Trece, pero de repente su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro- Y al parecer Chase también.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la morena un poco confundida.

-Nada-respondió Cameron seriamente, pero al ver que Trece hacía el ademán de decir algo, continúo hablando- Parece ser que Chase cree que no tienes muy buenas intenciones, que pretendes algo más que una amistad.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Trece sorprendida.

-Si, me armó una escena de celos cuando le dije que pasaría el fin de semana con House, pero cuando trate de tranquilizarlo y le dije que no estaríamos solos porque tu irías con nosotros enloqueció aún más- Trece no sabía si reír o apenarse- Se puso a decirme que tu tramabas algo y que no era nada nuevo.

-Vaya…yo…lo siento, no era mi intención causarte problemas…yo…

-No te preocupes-dijo la rubia tranquilamente-Creo que después de todo me ayudaste.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Chase siempre ha sido así de posesivo-comenzó Cameron mientras se servía más vino- Siempre actúa como un imbécil cuando se ve…amenazado por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero nunca lo había visto perder el control como lo hizo hoy, nunca había llegado hasta tal extremo, ni siquiera House lo había "amenazado" tanto…creo que tu en verdad lo llevaste a su límite-concluyó Cameron con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok…estoy un poco confundida-dijo Trece mientras se terminaba su copa-¿No deberías estar molesta conmigo? En los términos que tu lo pones yo prácticamente arruiné tu perfecta relación.

-Mi relación con Chase era todo menos perfecta-dijo Cameron mientras le servía más vino a Trece- Es cierto que siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien y que yo lo quiero mucho, pero yo no lo amo…él siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y por más que me esfuerzo en amarlo simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Entonces por qué seguías con él?-preguntó Trece mientras observaba detenidamente a la rubia.

-No lo se, creo que no había tenido el valor para terminar con lo nuestro... yo sé que el me ama y... no lo quiero lastimar...-Trece podía observar que la rubia estaba conteniendo las lágrimas-Pero creo que ya no lo soporté más… por eso digo que me hiciste las cosas mucho más fáciles.

-En ese cazo fue un placer, eres libre de utilizarme cuando lo necesites-bromeó Trece tratando de animar un poco a la inmunóloga, y al parecer funcionó pues la rubia comenzó a reír.

-Muchas gracias-contestó Cameron aún entre risas- Lo tendré en mente.

Trece simplemente sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para servirse más vino, pero de repente Cameron la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

-Muchas gracias Remy-le susurró al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla para después volver a su posición original en el sillón.

-¿Gracias por qué?-dijo Trece dándose la vuelta y viendo a la rubia a los ojos.

-Gracias por intentar liberarme de los arbustos asesinos, por la chaqueta, por haber venido esta noche, por estar aquí para mí… gracias por todo- Trece simplemente sonrió mientras elevaba su copa y la chocaba con la de la rubia.

-Si yo fuera tú no estaría tan agradecida.

-¿Porqué no debería estarlo?

-Porque me cobraré todos esos favores mañana durante el vuelo- Cameron simplemente sonrió- Créeme Allison, lo último que quieres ver es a mi arriba de un avión.

-Créeme Remy, en estos momentos no hay nada que me encantaría más- Ambas doctoras rieron, definitivamente la conferencia iba a ir mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradecería que me dejaran saber su opinión por medio de un review :)**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :)**


	11. Entre cervezas y copas de vino

**Hola, ya se que se los he dicho muchas veces antes pero PERDÓN! Se que no actualicé cuando dije que lo haría pero la escuela me está asfixiando tanto como Chase está asfixiando a Cameron. **

**Quiero agradecerles mucho a las personas que leen mi fic y a las personas que comentan pues me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, así que espero que disfruten del capitulo y que vean el lado positivo de mi retraso: cuando publique el próximo fin de semana parecerá que lo hice más pronto jejeje :)**

* * *

Chase se sentía un poco mareado, había estado bebiendo con Foreman desde las 8 PM y ya casi era media noche, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Tomó su botella de cerveza e intentó darle un trago pero la botella estaba vacía.

-Creo que necesitaremos más alcohol.

-No lo creo-respondió Foreman intentando ponerse de pie- Yo creo…yo creo que lo que necesitamos es ir a casa.

-Yo no me quiero ir todavía- contestó Chase frunciendo el ceño como niño pequeño.

-Ya es muy tarde-insistió Foreman apurando su bebida.

-Ok, ok, ok… pero quiero hacer una cosa antes.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a llamar a Allison-dijo el australiano decididamente mientras sacaba su celular.

-No-dijo Foreman quitándole el teléfono de las manos- No te voy a dejar hacer eso.

-Dámelo Erick-dijo el rubio mientras intentaba recuperar su teléfono- Voy a llamar a Allison y tu deberías hacer lo mismo…

-¿Llamar a tu ex novia?-preguntó Foreman confundido.

-No, llamar a tu ex novia para que vuelva contigo y deje en paz a mi NOVIA-respondió remarcando la última palabra.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-dijo Foreman tomando asiento nuevamente.

-Hablo de que tu ex novia bisexual con nombre de número esta detrás de mi novia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Foreman confundido-¿De qué hablas?

-De que TU Trece quiere acostarse con MI Allison.

-Espera… primero que nada Remy no es mía…-comenzó Foreman mientras le hacía un seña al mesero para que se acercara, Chase simplemente rodó los ojos- Y pienso que Allison tampoco te pertenece- el rubio parecía a punto de decir algo pero Foreman continúo sin darle la oportunidad-Y en segundo lugar… ¿en verdad crees que a Remy le gusta Cameron?

-No lo creo, estoy completamente seguro.

-Pero… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Tengo mis razones.

-¿Cuáles razones?

-Veamos…-comenzó mientras ponía su mano en su mentón y simulaba pensar-Han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas, y no solo en el trabajo, si no que ya han salido a comer juntas varias veces en esta semana…mmm…¿qué más?.. ¡A si! Incluso se prestan ropa…

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Foreman mientras el mesero se acercaba con más cervezas- Es un comportamiento completamente normal entre amigas.

-Por favor Erick, abre los ojos- dijo Chase mientras tomaba su cerveza- ¿Qué no has visto como mira esa…?

-Respeto- intervino el moreno mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-…esa chica a mi novia?-completó el australiano desafiante.

-Estas paranoico, solamente han convivido algunos días.

-Si, pero Trece se comía a Allison con la mirada desde antes.

-Bueno…es cierto que antes le gustaba un poco pero…

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?-preguntó el australiano con expresión preocupada.

-Ella me lo confesó cuando salíamos juntos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y…

-Voy a llamar a Allison-dijo Chase poniéndose de pie e intentando una vez más quitarle el celular al moreno desesperadamente.

-Cálmate Chase- dijo Foreman parándose nuevamente- Te voy a entregar el teléfono, pero solamente si me prometes ser razonable y no mencionar ni a House ni mucho menos a Remy-Chase simplemente lo observaba-¿Está bien?

Chase simplemente asintió repetida y rápidamente. Foreman tomó asiento y esperó a que Chase hiciera lo mismo, una vez que lo vio más tranquilo suspiró y le entregó el teléfono, no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

-¡La encontré!-dijo Cameron saliendo de la cocina con otra botella de vino mientras Trece jugaba con la botella vacía-Aquí tienes-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba tambaleándose un poco.

-Gracias-respondió la morena tomando la botella.

-Tengo sueño- se quejó la mayor reprimiendo un bostezo mientras se recostaba en el sillón colocando sus pies sobre el regazo de Trece.

-Si-respondió la morena mientras abría la botella de vino y se servía un poco en su copa- Mañana no voy a poder despertar.

-Tenemos que levantarnos-dijo la rubia estirándose un poco-Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto mañana temprano.

-¿Aeropuerto?-preguntó Trece frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, tenemos un avión hacia Los Ángeles que abordar.

-¿Avión?-preguntó la morena con un gesto de terror en su rostro.

-Si-respondió la rubia un poco confundida, pero al parecer recordó el miedo de la menor porque sonrió un poco- No tendrás miedo… ¿o si?

-¿Miedo?- la rubia simplemente rió ante la expresión de Trece.

-Descuida, yo me encargaré de que no suframos ningún accidente terrible y mortal, o de que los motores del avión no fallen, o de que no suframos algún atentado terrorista o…

-Ok, ok- la interrumpió Trece que comenzaba a ponerse pálida- En verdad te agradezco las buenas intenciones pero no quiero pensar en eso…al menos no por ahora.

-No te preocupes Remy -contestó la mayor entre risas, Trece simplemente sonrió y observó el reloj.

-¡Vaya!-dijo de repente poniéndose de pie- Ya es muy tarde.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo la rubia mirando el reloj- Va a ser la 1 de la mañana.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa…

-Claro que no.

-Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que descansar un poco antes del viaje.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba-Pero no voy a dejar que te vallas.

-Tengo que hacerlo, además mi equipaje está en mi departamento y...

-Mañana lo recojerémos, además ni creas que te voy a dejar marcharte a estas horas y en este estado.

-Créeme he llegado a mi casa mucho más tarde y en peores condiciones.

-Pues seguramente las chicas con las que has pasado la noche no se han preocupado por ti ni por tu seguridad.

-Hieres mis sentimientos-respondió Trece colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

Cameron simplemente sonrió y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito ir al baño… no te muevas de ahí.

Trece suspiró y volvió a sentarse, observó su copa de vino y se preguntó cuantas se habría tomado, desde hace un rato había perdido la cuenta, por suerte estaba acostumbrada a consumir cosas más…fuertes y no se emborrachaba con facilidad.

Se tomó de un solo trago el vino que quedaba en su copa y estaba a punto de servirse más cuando el timbre del teléfono la sorprendió.

Esperó algunos momentos pero la rubia no contestaba, seguramente no lo había escuchado.

-¡Cameron…! ¡Allison el teléfono está timbrando…!

-¡Contesta por favor!-respondió la rubia desde su cuarto- ¡Ahora salgo!

-¡Esta bien!- Trece tomó el teléfono de una mesita cercana y contestó- ¿Diga?

-¿Allison?-escuchó que preguntaba una voz masculina.

-No, ella no está disponible en estos momentos-respondió la morena tratando de sonar lo más sobria y educada posible.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Trece un poco molesta por el tono y por la actitud del interlocutor, además ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿quién llamaba a Cameron a esas horas de la madrugada?

Cameron que había salido de su habitación simplemente sonrió al escuchar a la morena y negó con la cabeza como si se tratara de una madre observando a su hija hacer una travesura, la menor que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia seguía al teléfono.

-Soy su NOVIO-respondió Chase que poco a poco comenzaba a perder el control. ¿Quién demonios podía estar en la casa de su novia a esas horas de la madrugada?

-¿Chase?-preguntó Trece confundida. La sonrisa de Cameron, que aún estaba detrás de la morena, simplemente desapareció.

-Si, ahora dime ¿QUIEN ERES TU?

-Vaya, tranquilo-respondió Trece alejando un poco el auricular- Soy…-se detuvo al recordar los problemas que le había causado a la rubia- Soy una amiga suya.

-¿Amiga suya?... ¿TRECE?-la morena no respondió- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí?

-Cálmate Chase, yo solamente vine porque Cameron me lo pidió, no quería estar sola.

-¡Si no quería estar sola me pudo haber llamado a mí!

-Lo dudo mucho-espetó Trece que comenzaba a perder la paciencia, en verdad que ese tipo podía llegar a ser muy molesto- Porque precisamente lo que ella necesita ahora mismo es alguien que la distraiga y la haga reír, no a un idiota posesivo que la trate como a un objeto de su propiedad y no la deje respirar.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-!Me atrevo porque Allison es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella, y espero que tú le sepas dar el tiempo y el espacio que te pidió y dejes de llamarla completamente borracho a altas horas de la noche, porque sinceramente eso es patético!

Sin poder resistirse colgó y se dio la vuelta triunfante, pero la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se borró de inmediato al ver a Cameron de pie frente a ella.

-¿Desde…desde hace cuanto estás ahí?-preguntó la morena en voz baja.

-Desde que te pedí que contestaras-respondió la rubia seriamente.

-Allison yo…yo en verdad lo siento…no era mi intención…-intentaba explicarse la menor-Se que este no es mi problema y que no debí pero…pero no pude evitarlo... ese idiota acabo con mi paciencia y…en verdad lo siento…

Cameron sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, Trece que se encontraba completamente desconcertada simplemente la observó perpleja.

-No estoy molesta por lo que hiciste-dijo la rubia acercándose a la menor-Si no todo lo contrario, en verdad te agradezco que lo hayas hecho-Cameron le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo- Fue muy lindo todo lo que dijiste…muchas gracias.

Trece se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos, no sabía exactamente que decir así que se limitó a devolverle el abrazo a la mayor.

-En ese cazo creo que estamos a mano-le dijo finalmente Trece al oído, la rubia se separó y la miró confundida- Recuerda que estaba en deuda contigo porque me vas a mantener a salvo en el avión.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- ambas sonrieron.

* * *

-¡Me colgó!-decía Chase completamente furioso- ¡No puedo creer que esa zorra me colgó!

-Ya te dije que la respetes-dijo Foreman mientras dejaba el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo una vez más-¿Quién demonios se cree? ¿Cree que porque Allison me pidió un tiempo va a estar con ella?

-Cálmate-dijo Foreman nuevamente.

-¡No puedo! ¡No me voy a calmar hasta que no hable con Allison!-dijo sacando su celular nuevamente.

-Chase escúchame, quizás Remy tiene razón-dijo Foreman tomando a su amigo por los hombros- Necesitas respetar su decisión, necesitas darle el tiempo que te pidió y verás como recapacita y vuelve contigo.

-¿Tú lo crees?-preguntó el australiano un poco más calmado.

-Si, pero no lo hará si sigues acosándola y llamándola a estas horas.

-Pero… ¿qué hay de Trece?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-preguntó Foreman mientras guiaba a Chase hacia la salida del bar.

-Van a pasar todo un fin de semana juntas y…

-Relájate... Allison te ama, y aunque tu no lo creas Remy es una muy buena persona y sería incapaz de aprovecharse de la situación-Chase simplemente asintió-Confía en mí.

-Esta bien…muchas gracias Erick-dijo dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

-No tienes de que agradecerme-contestó el moreno mientras sacaba su propio celular-Ahora llamaré a un taxi, ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de conducir- Chase sonrió un poco y asintió.

* * *

-Allison en verdad no quiero molestarte.

-No me molestas-dijo la rubia mientras le tendía unas prendas a la morena-Ahora póntelas que te vas a quedar a dormir aquí.

-Esta bien… pero solo lo haces porque estas borracha, porque de otro modo no permitirías que una loca bisexual duerma en el sofá de tu departamento.

-En eso si tienes razón-respondió la rubia sonriendo-No voy a permitir que duermas en mi sillón, tú vas a dormir conmigo.

-Allison no creo que sea una buena idea…yo me puedo quedar en el sofá y…

-Ya te dije que no, la cama es muy grande, además confío en ti…estoy casi segura de que no intentaras abusar de mi más tarde-Trece sonrió.

-Puedes estar tranquila…prometo no abusar de ti-dijo la morena mientras observaba a Cameron apagar las luces-Aunque ahora que lo pienso detenidamente…insistes demasiado en que me quede…no planeas abusar de mí ¿o si?

-¿Crees que si lo planeara te lo diría?-dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, la morena sonrió al ver que se tambaleaba un poco.

-Buen punto-dijo Trece antes de seguirla.

-Me vestiré en el baño, tú puedes vestirte aquí-dijo la rubia antes de entrar al baño.

Trece se vistió rápidamente, Cameron y ella eran casi de la misma talla así que no había tenido gran problema con la ropa que le prestó, a decir le quedaba muy cómoda. La morena dobló su ropa, o mejor dicho la arrojó sobre una silla y se sentó en la cama, era muy cómoda y Cameron tenía razón, era muy grande.

-¿Cómoda?-preguntó la rubia saliendo del baño.

-Mucho-admitió la morena.

-¿En qué lado de la cama quieres dormir?-preguntó la mayor mientras ponía el despertador a las 5 de la mañana, lo que solo les daba algunas horas para dormir.

-No tengo preferencia por ninguno de los dos, puedo estar del lado que sea- Trece observó que la rubia sonrió y sin poder evitarlo lo hizo también.-Sigo sin poder creer que seas capaz de pensar con doble sentido.

-Ya te acostumbrarás-dijo Cameron mientras se recostaba del lado derecho, la morena pudo verla sonreír antes de apagar la lámpara. Inmediatamente Trece se recostó en el lado izquierdo y se cubrió con las sábanas.

-Buenas noches Allison.

-Bunas noches Remy.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas casi al instante, no estaban seguras si fue por el cansancio o si fue por los efectos del vino, lo único que sabían era que tenían que aprovechar al máximo las pocas horas que les quedaban de sueño.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que al menos haya valido la pena la espera, les prometo que trataré de que no vuelva a pasar...aunque muy a mi pesar no les puedo asegurar nada :( (malditas tareas)**

**En fin, espero su opinión y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	12. Y la pesadilla comienza

**Hola a todos, se que no tengo perdón de dios y que no puedo poner ninguna excusa, solamente espero que no estén muy molestos conmigo por tardarme un poco en publicar. ****He decidido que de ahora en adelante responderé a cada uno de sus comentarios porque es lo mínimo que se merecen por seguir mi fic y darme ánimos.**

**Alejane: Me alegra muchisimo que te guste el fic y en verdad agradesco muchisimo todos tus comentarios y los ánimos que me das. Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo acerca de Foreman, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho y ha habido momentos en los que siento que lo odio, Chase por otro lado no me cae mal pero sin embargo me temo que en este fic lo haré un poquito despreciable jeje Espero que te siga gustando la historia, intentaré publicar pronto y te prometo que nunca me tardaré en hacerlo más de un mes :)**

**sammy: Que bueno que te guste mi historia y en verdad me halagas mucho al decirme que mi fic es el mejor fic en español que has leído, espero que te siga gustando y por favor no te cortes las venas te prometo que intentare no tardarme tanto en publicar.**

**Thirteen Hadley: Como siempre tea agradesco los ánimos y los comentarios pues sabes que sin ti nisiquier abría publicado en primer quiero decir que yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de Chase pero como lo dije antes, en este fic lo haré un poquito despreciable. En cuanto al Foreteen nunca estube de acuerdo, siempre he creído que Foreman no es suficiente para Trece. En fin espero que sigas disfrutando de mi historia, cuidate mucho y te mando un gran abrazo.**

**anne: Que bueno que te guste mi fic, en verdad espero que sigas leyendolo y que lo sigas disfrutando :)**

**leowit: Jeje se que he sido un poquito cruel al no dar nada de acción hasta el momento, pero no quiero que las cosas parescan forzadas, además te prometo que cuando haya acción valdrá la pena ;)**

**En fin quiero agradecerles a las demás personas que leen mi fic y que comentan (charis-chan, Adriana Farias, sabri, mar y a las personas que me comentan en twitter) les prometo que haré lo que esté en mi manos por publicar pronto y espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Trece se removió entre las sábanas, tenía mucho calor pero aún así el sueño le ganó y siguió dormida. Cameron por otro lado, sintió a alguien moverse a su lado y despertó, siempre había tenido el sueño muy ligero.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y observó el despertador, eran las 4:40 de la mañana, solamente tenía algunos minutos más para dormir.

Poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, pero una leve respiración en su nuca la hizo volver a abrirlos, intentó girarse delicadamente y se dio cuenta de que un brazo rodeaba su cintura.

Teniendo el mayor cuidado posible se volteó hasta quedar frente a frente con Remy. La morena lucía sumamente tranquila y relajada, su rostro parecía el de una niña pequeña, se veía casi frágil. Sin poder evitarlo, la rubia retiró un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de la morena y lo colocó detrás de su oído.

Al parecer la menor sintió el contacto pues se removió una vez más, y acercó su cuerpo al de la inmunóloga escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mayor. El primer impulso de Cameron fue alejarse pero en ves de eso simplemente se quedó en esa posición y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Algunos minutos después el despertador comenzó a sonar despertando a la morena que abrió los ojos pero no se movió. Cameron automáticamente alargó su brazo y apagó la alarma. Una vez que Trece estuvo más consiente y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a la mayor, se incorporó rápidamente alejándose de la rubia.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Cameron viéndola extrañada.

-Si, estoy bien-respondió la menor desviando la mirada.

-¿Estás sonrojada?-preguntó la rubia sonriendo mientras observaba el rostro de Trece.

-¿Qué?-dijo la morena levantando un poco su cara-No, claro que no.

-Si lo estás-dijo la mayor riéndose y arrodillándose frente a la morena.

-Bueno…es que no me había dado cuenta de… la posición en la que nos encontrábamos y…-la rubia siguió riendo mientras veía que la morena cada vez se ponía más nerviosa- No estoy acostumbrada a dormir acompañada, siempre duermo sola…

-¿Bromeas?-dijo Cameron incrédula-¿Qué hay de todas tus conquistas?

-Por lo general ya no están cuando despierto… o están inconscientes.

-Pues tengo algo de resaca-dijo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y frotaba sus sienes con sus manos-¿Eso cuenta?

-Creo que si-respondió Trece sonriendo mientras observaba a la rubia levantarse de la cama, pero una vez más desvió la mirada algo incómoda al ver como se alzaba el blusón de Cameron mientras esta se estiraba- Espero no haberte incomodado.

-¿Incomodado?-dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a sacar ropa de algunos cajones.

-Si…es que creo que me acerqué un poco más de lo adecuado mientras estábamos dormidas…

-No te preocupes-respondió la inmunóloga sonriendo- Yo no se tú, pero yo dormí muy cómodamente, por lo general tengo que soportar a Chase prácticamente arriba de mí todas las noches- Trece simplemente asintió, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería pues le pasaba lo mismo con Foreman, pero creyó que no era momento de comentarlo pues observó como cambió el semblante de Cameron cuando mencionó a su ex-novio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que hablemos?

-Estoy bien-respondió la mayor sinceramente- Aunque por el momento no quiero hablar de ello, y aunque quisiera no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que apurarnos nos esperan House y un avión rumbo a Los Ángeles-la menor hizo una mueca de desagrado, no sabía cual de las dos opciones le molestaba más.

* * *

-No era necesario que vinieras por mí cariño-dijo House con voz exageradamente cursi mientras veía a Wilson subir sus maletas al coche.

-No estoy aquí por gusto, Cuddy me pidió que me asegurara de que subas a ese avión-dijo el oncólogo mientras abría la puerta del carro- Así que sube al coche.

-Lo que tu digas Jimmy-respondió House mientras entraba al vehículo-Aunque no se porque desconfían tanto tú y Cuddy, ya les dije que no me perdería esa conferencia por nada del mundo.

Wilson simplemente meneó la cabeza divertido al ver el brillo travieso en los ojos de su amigo, definitivamente no deseaba estar en el lugar de las chicas.

* * *

Cameron se encontraba haciendo café en la cocina, había terminado de vestirse y había salido de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad a la morena.

Observó el reloj, iban algo retrasadas, eran las 5:30 de la mañana y aún tenían que ir a la casa de Remy por su equipaje. Se sirvió un poco de café y dirigió su mirada hacia su cuarto, desde donde estaba podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera.

Mientras tanto Trece se duchaba lo más rápido que podía, por suerte tenía mucha práctica en arreglarse en tiempo record con resaca, así que en menos de 5 minutos salió de la regadera envuelta en una toalla, se lavó la boca y se puso la ropa que la rubia le había dejado sobre la cama.

Al salir de la habitación observó a Cameron sentada tranquilamente en el desayunador tomándose una taza de café.

-¿Te quedó bien la ropa?-preguntó la rubia mientras le tendía con su mano libre otra taza con café.

-Si, es una suerte que seamos casi la misma talla-respondió la menor acercándose y tomando la taza que le ofrecía Cameron.

-Si-respondió la rubia asintiendo-Espero que no te importe el que solamente te ofrezca café pero ya vamos un poco tarde.

-No te preocupes-dijo la morena observando su reloj y dándole un gran trago a su café. Cameron se puso de pié y dejó su taza en el fregadero, después se dirigió hacia su habitación y algunos minutos después salió jalando sus dos maletas y con la chaqueta de Trece bajo el brazo.

-Parece que será un día frío-Trece asintió y dándole un último trago a su café dejó la taza junto a la de la rubia- Aquí está tu chaqueta-dijo Cameron tendiéndole la chamarra de cuero.

-Creo que tomaré una de mi casa-respondió la morena sonriendo, Cameron simplemente frunció el ceño- Me parece que, como ya te lo había dicho antes, esa chaqueta luce mucho mejor en ti que en mí y sería una falta muy grave de mi parte que te la quitara, así que me gustaría que la conservaras-la rubia sonrió-Si tu quieres claro.

-¿En serio?-Trece asintió y la rubia sonrió aún más mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que tenía puesta y se ponía la chamarra de cuero.

-Además tu me habías dicho que siempre habías querido una chaqueta de cuero, y anoche parecías muy cómoda con ella puesta.

-Muchas gracias-respondió la rubia sonriendo.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos-respondió la morena mientras se acercaba a la rubia y tomaba una de sus maletas.

-No te molestes, yo puedo llevarlas.

-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario es una forma de agradecerte lo buena anfitriona que has sido.

-Tan buena que te hice venir a mi casa para emborracharte y llorar en tu hombro y ni siquiera fui capaz de ofrecerte un buen desayuno.

-Me hiciste un favor al no ofrecerme un buen desayuno-respondió Trece sonriendo- Ya tengo nauseas y ni siquiera he llegado al aeropuerto.

Cameron rió mientras ambas salían del departamento.

* * *

-No entiendo porque nos hacen estar en el aeropuerto con dos horas de anticipación-se quejó House mientras entraba al aeropuerto con Wilson arrastrando sus maletas detrás de él.

-Lo hacen para que no pierdas tu vuelo-dijo el oncólogo mientras paraba un segundo a descansar-¿Puedo saber que demonios traes en estas maletas?

-Te lo diría, pero te quiero demasiado como para ponerte en peligro-dijo House con voz dramática, Wilson simplemente rodó sus ojos-Ahora apresúrate porque vamos un poco tarde y conociendo a Cameron debe estar acampando por aquí desde hace horas.

-¿Porqué no la llamas para ver en dónde está?-sugirió Wilson mientras reanudaba el paso.

-A quién debería llamar es a Trece para despertarla, seguramente debe estar desnuda y rodeada de chicas en algún bar-Wilson negó con la cabeza-Ok, tú ganas, llamaré a la buena y aburrida Cameron.

* * *

Cameron detuvo el coche fuera del departamento de Trece.

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó la rubia observando el edificio.

-Si-respondió la morena bajando del coche.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Cameron.

-No es necesario, solamente subiré por mis maletas y bajaré en seguida.

-Está bien- dijo la mayor mientras observaba a la morena alejarse.

Trece entró rápidamente al edificio y se dirigió hacia su departamento, por suerte no tenía que subir demasiado pues se encontraba en el segundo piso, así que en ves de esperar el elevador decidió subir por las escaleras.

Al llegar a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue verificar que todo estuviera en orden, después se dirigió hacia su habitación se puso una chaqueta y tomó su maleta. Al salir verificó que su departamento hubiera quedado bien cerrado y caminó hacia el elevador.

Una vez abajo le comunicó al encargado del edificio que estaría fuera de la ciudad el fin de semana, y le pidió que vigilara su casa, el encargado aceptó de buen grado y le deseó un buen viaje. La morena le dio las gracias y salió del edificio.

Cameron observó a Trece acercarse al coche y bajó de inmediato para ayudarla a subir su maleta al carro.

-¿No olvidas nada?-preguntó la rubia subiendo nuevamente al coche.

-Creo que no-respondió la morena algo nerviosa- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás lista?

-Si-respondió la mayor riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que hablas como si nos dirigiéramos a nuestra ejecución o algo por el estilo.

Trece le iba a decir algo cuando el timbre de un celular la interrumpió.

-¿Es tu celular?-preguntó la menor.

-Si, pero está en mi maleta-dijo Cameron mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor-¿Puedes sacarlo?

-Claro-respondió la morena mientras trataba de alcanzar la maleta en el asiento trasero-¿En qué bolso está?

-Creo que está en la primera bolsa del frente.

-Lo encontré-exclamó Trece victoriosa después de algunos segundos de búsqueda.

-¿Puedes contestar por favor?

-¿Segura? Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche cuando contesté tu teléfono ¿verdad?

-Si, pero estoy conduciendo y no creo que sea buena idea contestar, además si es Chase estoy segura de que sabrás manejarlo-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Ok, contestaré, pero lo haré bajo tu propia responsabilidad-dijo Trece mientras contestaba el celular- ¿Diga?

-¿Cameron?

-¿House?

-¿Treintaiuno?

-¿Qué quieres House?-preguntó la morena rodando los ojos mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-¿Qué haces con el celular de Cameron? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está? ¿Sigue siendo heterosexual?-preguntó House con tono dramático y paranoico.

-Ella no puede responderte, está manejando.

-¿Manejando? ¿Así se le dice ahora al sexo oral?

-Vamos hacia el aeropuerto-se limitó a responder la morena.

-Muy bien, dense prisa-dijo House antes de colgar.

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó Cameron mientras Trece le entregaba su celular.

-Molestar…como siempre-la rubia simplemente asintió mientras guardaba su teléfono en su nueva chaqueta-Al parecer ya está en el aeropuerto.

-¿House? ¿Nuestro querido jefe?-la morena solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

-¿Te contestó Trece?-preguntó Wilson extrañado.

-Te lo dije- respondió House con aire triunfante-Están durmiendo juntas y ni siquiera hemos subido al avión todavía.

-¿Porqué te parece tan difícil creer que simplemente se hicieron amigas?-House se encogió de hombros.

-Conociendo a treintaiuno esa idea es poco probable y muy aburrida.

* * *

-Llegamos-exclamó la rubia mientras estacionaba su coche.

-¿Vas a dejar el carro aquí todo el fin de semana?-preguntó la morena mientras bajaba del vehículo.

-Mientras tu te bañabas le llamé a una amiga que vendrá a recogerlo más tarde, le dejé una llave extra con el portero de mi edificio-explicó la rubia mientras comenzaba a bajar las maletas- Pensaba pedirle a Chase que me trajera pero después de lo de anoche no creí que fuera una buena idea.

Trece simplemente asintió, no quería presionar a la rubia pues al parecer no quería hablar sobre el tema. Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras bajaban el equipaje hasta que Cameron rompió el silencio tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿House te dijo en qué parte del aeropuerto se encuentra?

-No-respondió la morena cerrando la puerta del carro-Pero lo mejor será que nos apuremos antes de que House haga alguna estupidez.

-Si-fue lo único que contestó Cameron.

Ambas doctoras entraron prácticamente corriendo al aeropuerto.

* * *

-¿En dónde demonios están?-se quejó House mientras observaba su reloj, faltaba poco para las 7 de la mañana, desesperado miró a su alrededor.

-No tengo idea, pero me parece raro que Cameron no hubiera llegado más temprano, siempre ha sido muy responsable-comentó Wilson mientras buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir Jimmy? El sexo lésbico cambia a las personas- Jimmy…quiero decir Wilson, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Eres increíble-se quejó el oncólogo.

-Gracias, lo sé-respondió House quitándole importancia- Pero no me lo digas muy a menudo porque voy a creer que estás enamorado de mí-Wilson solamente resopló a modo de respuesta.

-El día en que yo me enamoré de ti, será el día en que Trece y Cameron estén casadas, sean felices y te quieran para padrino de sus hijos.

-No hables sin pensar Wilson, porque aunque tu no me creas ese día está más cercano de lo que tu crees- el oncólogo frunció el ceño no estaba seguro de si se refería al día en que el se enamorara de House o el día en que las doctoras tuvieran algo, pero para su buena suerte observó a Trece y a Cameron caminando hacia ellos entre la multitud.

-¡Ahí están!- exclamó Wilson mientras las saludaba con la mano.

-Lamentamos el llegar tarde-se disculpó Cameron mientras la morena asentía con la cabeza.

-No se preocupen-respondió Wilson sonriendo- Pero lo mejor será que vayan a registrar su equipaje de una vez y chequen sus pasajes.

-Está bien-respondió Trece.

-¿Tú no vienes?-le preguntó la rubia a House.

-No, mi querido Wilson ya lo hizo por mí.

-¿Querido?-preguntó la morena sonriendo- Mis felicitaciones House, yo siempre creí que terminarás siendo soltero de por vida.

-No, lo que pasa es que…-comenzó Wilson mientras las doctoras reían, incluso House sonreía divertido al ver a su amigo.

-Mis felicitaciones para ti también Jimmy, me alegra que por fin hayan decidido estar juntos-dijo Cameron.

-Me alegra mucho que por fin hayan decidido aceptar sus sentimientos y disfrutar de su amor-agregó Trece mientras ella y la rubia se daban la vuelta y se dirigían hacia el chequeo de equipaje.

-¡Espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo algún día!-gritó House al verlas alejarse.

-¡Claro, quizás cuando nos inviten a su boda!-gritó Trece mientras Cameron simplemente reía.

House sonrió divertido mientras que Wilson se encontraba completamente avergonzado al ver que la gente los observaba.

-Tranquilo Jimmy, ya llegará el día en que el mundo nos comprenda-dijo House mientras se sentaba y veía a sus empleadas formarse en una enorme fila de gente.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo como yo lo hice escribiendolo jeje**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo que trataré de publicar muy pronto :)**


	13. No estás sola

**En verdad siento mucho no haber publicado la semana pasada pero anduve un poco enferma y enterrada en deberes escolares.**

**Alejane: No morí con los deberes pero si me enfermé jeje y tienes razón respecto al Foreteen, yo opino exactamente lo mismo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y me disculpo por no haber publicado antes, muchas gracias por los ánimos y por ser mi fiel lectora que me seguirá hasta el final y más allá? jeje me encanta cuando te despides así :)**

**sammy: no te cortes nada jeje, te prometo que ya no va a ser necesario que me amenaces tanto porque voy a hacer todo lo posible por volver a mi rutina de publicar cada semana :)**

**Thirteen Hadley: jeje muchas gracias por los ánimos, me alegra que te guste como voy llevando la historia, y no te preocupes que te entiendo y habrá un poco más de drama en el futuro muajajaja, en cuanto a los deberes creo que estas semanas estarán más ligeras y podré dedicar más tiempo para escribir :) Un abrazo y cuidate mucho!**

**Una vez más les agradesco a todas las personas que leen mi fic y espero que disfruten este capitulo :)**

* * *

-Listo- exclamó Trece mientras se acercaban a donde estaban House y Wilson.

-Ya registramos y checamos todo-informó Cameron.

-¿En serio?- preguntó House con tono sorprendido-¿No las detuvieron?

-No veo porque tendrían que haberlo hecho-respondió Cameron tranquilamente mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-No me refería a ti si no a Trece-dijo House girándose hacia la morena que estaba de pie frente a él- ¿Nada de alcohol? ¿Drogas? ¿Juguetes sexuales? ¿Ni siquiera te confundieron con una estrella porno?-la morena solamente sonrió de lado- O sabes esconder muy bien tus secretos sucios o Cameron es una mala influencia para ti- Trece se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a la rubia.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme-dijo Wilson poniéndose de pie.

-¿No vas a esperar que suba al avión mi amor?-intervino House con un gesto dramático.

-Me necesitan en el hospital-continuó el oncólogo ignorando a su amigo- Confío en que ustedes lo vigilarán.

-No hay problema Jimmy-respondió Trece sonriendo.

-Si, vete tranquilo-continuó la rubia- Nosotras te cuidaremos a Greg.

-Gracias-dijo Wilson algo molesto pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de librarse de House, les deseó buen viaje, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera!-gritó House haciendo que su amigo se detuviera- ¿No hay beso de despedida?-Wilson se puso completamente rojo cuando las personas comenzaron a observarlo con curiosidad, House sonrió satisfecho y Cameron y Trece reían sin control mientras su colega se daba la vuelta avergonzado y se dirigía prácticamente corriendo hacia la salida- Bueno ahora que Wilson se ha ido corriendo a las faldas de Cuddy puedo concentrarme por completo en molestarlas a ustedes-ambas dejaron de reír.

-¡Wilson, espera!- gritó Trece poniéndose de pie.

-Demasiado tarde, ya nos están llamando para abordar el avión-dijo House.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto Trece entre sorprendida y aterrada.

-¿Tan pronto?-repitió House incrédulo-Duraron casi una hora registrando su equipaje, faltan 10 minutos para las 8:00.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Cameron igual de sorprendida mientras observaba su reloj.

-Vaya- dijo Trece cuyo semblante lucía cada vez más pálido- No sentí que hayamos tardado tanto.

-Claro-respondió House rodando los ojos, para después tratar de hablar como mujer-"Porque el tiempo se pasa volando cuando estoy contigo Cam" "Lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo Trece"

-"Y a mi me pasa lo mismo contigo Jimmy"-dijo Trece imitando la voz de House.

-"¿En serio Greg? No sabes lo feliz que me haces"-dijo la rubia siguiéndole el juego a la menor.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 158, favor de abordar en la puerta de abordaje número 23-_

-Ese es nuestro vuelo-dijo Cameron poniéndose de pie.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Trece revisando su boleto.

-Si, lo mejor será que abordemos de una vez.

-¿Porqué no esperamos un poco?-preguntó la morena que comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-Porque si esperamos podemos perder el avión-dijo House como si estuviera explicándole a un niño pequeño cuanto es dos mas dos- Además quiero dormir un poco.

-Lo siento Remy pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con House.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Treintaiuno-dijo House mientras se dirigía a la puerta de abordaje indicada-¡Dense prisa!

Cameron se dio la vuelta y observó a la morena que seguía sentada y no parecía tener intención alguna de moverse.

-Creo que debemos abordar-dijo suavemente la rubia. Trece simplemente la miró suplicante- Se que te da miedo pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no va a pasar nada malo.

-Tu no puedes saber eso-respondió Trece mirando a la mayor- El avión podría fallar, o tal vez haya mal clima o quizás suframos un accidente y…

-Ok, tranquilízate-dijo la rubia sentándose junto a Trece y tomando su mano-No vas a estar sola, yo voy a estar contigo apoyándote.

-Si, pero eso no evita que pase algo malo, eso solo me dice que no moriré sola.

-Lo cual es una gran ventaja ¿no crees?-respondió la rubia sonriendo y haciendo que Trece sonriera un poco- Mira si todos pensaran de esa forma, nadie saldría a la calle con miedo de que algo malo les pudiera suceder-la morena comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco, y Cameron lo notó así que continuó hablando- No debes preocuparte de cosas que están fuera de tu control, lo único que tienes que hacer es disfrutar y vivir el momento, sin miedos ni dudas, solo relájate y déjate llevar.

-Eso tiene sentido-dijo la morena después de algunos segundos.

-Así es-respondió Cameron mientras se ponía de pie una vez más, observó que su colega aún lucía insegura así que le tendió una mano- Vamos, que como dijo House, Los Ángeles nos están esperando- Trece asintió con la cabeza decididamente, tomó su bolso y le dedicó una sonrisa a la rubia antes de tomar su mano y ponerse de pie.

-Vamos.

Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta de abordaje en donde se encontraba House esperándolas. Al verlas simplemente sonrió.

-Parece que hoy es el día internacional para salir del closet, ahora solamente falta que veamos a Taub y a Kutner tomados de la mano, o a Cuddy besándose con su secretaria-dijo House mientras observaba sus manos entrelazadas. Trece hizo el amago de retirar su mano pero la rubia lo evito dándole un apretón.

-Si, solamente esperemos que Wilson no intente sacar del closet a Foreman o a algún enfermero.

-No te preocupes, la mayoría de los enfermeros ya están fuera del closet, y Foreman es demasiado aburrido como para interesarle a alguien-dijo House mientras avanzaba hacia una chica que esperaba fuera del andén de abordaje y le daba su boleto- Además de Trece claro-dijo antes de entrar y perderse de vista.

Cameron caminó dispuesta a abordar también pero sintió como la morena la retenía, al darse la vuelta y observarla se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente pálida.

-Vamos Remy, recuerda lo que te dije, todo va a estar bien.

-¿Señorita su novia se encuentra bien?-preguntó la joven acercándose a ellas. Trece estaba apunto de decir algo pero la rubia se le adelanto.

-Si no se preocupe, solamente le tiene un poco de temor a los aviones.

-Ya veo, es algo muy común, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, los aviones son mucho más seguros de lo que la mayoría de las personas creen.

-¿Lo ves Remy?-dijo la rubia intentando darle ánimos, a lo que Trece simplemente asintió y le tendió su boleto a la chica. Cameron sonrió un poco e hizo lo mismo.

Después de verificarlos la chica les regreso los boletos y las dejó pasar.

-Que tengan un buen viaje.

-Gracias-respondió Cameron mientras comenzaba a caminar a través del puente de abordaje- Vamos Remy- dijo arrastrando a la menor que muy a su pesar caminaba lentamente detrás de ella.

-Allison…-dijo Trece a unos pasos de la puerta del avión.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porqué le dijiste a esa chica que yo era tu novia?

-Yo no le dije nada-respondió Cameron tranquilamente.

-Bueno, pero no la corregiste.

-No tenía porque hacerlo-dijo la rubia sonriendo- Y no creas que no me doy cuenta de que solamente intentas distraerme para no subir al avión-la morena sonrió culpable- No te preocupes Remy, ya escuchaste a la joven, el avión es muy seguro.

-Ok-dijo la morena mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar, pero después de dar algunos pasos Trece se detuvo nuevamente- Allison…

-¿Si?

-Gracias-dijo Trece suavemente haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

-¡Hey lesbianas!-ambas miraron hacia la puerta del avión y se encontraron con House-pueden tener sexo en el avión pero suban de una maldita vez.

-Cállate House-dijo Trece intentando sonar segura pero era obvio que la morena estaba muriendo de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa treintaiuno?-dijo House con tono de burla-¿La invencible y segura bisexual le tiene miedo a los aviones?

-Cállate House-dijo Cameron esta vez.

-Señor, puede entrar de una vez por favor-dijo una bella aeromoza pelirroja.

-Claro-respondió House antes de girarse hacia Trece-¿Sabes? Tener ardiente sexo lésbico en el baño del avión puede ser un buen remedio para tu problema… deberías ayudarle Cameron- la rubia rodó los ojos mientras su jefe entraba al avión.

-Señoritas, ¿podrían abordar por favor?

-Claro, no hay problema-dijo Cameron jalando nuevamente a Trece.

Cuando estaban a punto de subir la rubia sintió que Trece la retenía pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que la aeromoza era quien había detenido a la menor tomándola de la mano.

-¿Sabes? Tu amigo tiene razón-dijo la chica obviamente coqueteando con la morena-Cuando te unes al club de la milla alta el tiempo se te pasa volando- Se acercó seductoramente a Trece y le susurró al oído, lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara también la rubia- Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme, estoy a tu servicio para lo que quieras.

-Muchas gracias… eres muy amable-dijo la morena sonriendo nerviosa, aunque Cameron estaba segura de que los nervios eran debido al vuelo no a la chica.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía.

-¿Nos vamos Remy?-preguntó la rubia algo irritada por la actitud de la pelirroja.

-Claro-dijo Trece.

-Te veo después… ¿Remy verdad?-dijo la aeromoza guiñándole un ojo.

-Si, nos vemos luego…eh…

-Candy-dijo la chica rápidamente, Trece simplemente asintió y Cameron rodó los ojos, por alguna extraña razón no le sorprendía que la aeromoza tuviera nombre de bailarina.

-Nos vemos luego Candy-dijo la morena dándose la vuelta y caminando detrás de la rubia que la jalaba con más ímpetu que las otras veces.

-Será mejor que encontremos nuestros asientos-dijo Cameron mientras revisaba su boleto.

-Si-dijo la menor mientras veía su boleto también.

-¿Necesitan ayuda para encontrar sus asientos?-dijo amablemente una linda aeromoza dirigiéndose a Cameron.

-Si por favor-respondió la rubia mientras le mostraba su boleto.

-Síganme por favor- ambas caminaron detrás de la aeromoza que de vez en vez miraba a Cameron con mucho interés- Si no me equivoco éstos son sus asientos.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-No hay de que, si necesitas cualquier otra cosa házmelo saber- Trece sonrió, la chica estaba coqueteando con Cameron, más sutil y elegantemente que la pelirroja con ella por supuesto, tan sutilmente que la rubia no se daba cuenta en lo absoluto.

-Muchas gracias-dijo una vez más la rubia.

-No me lo agradezcas, estoy a tus órdenes-dijo la chica sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-Vaya, que amable-dijo Cameron asombrada mientras trataba con un poco de dificultad subir su bolso al portaequipaje.

-Si, muy amable-dijo Trece sonriendo divertida ante la inocencia de la rubia que seguía luchando con su bolso. Después de algunos momentos de verla sufrir finalmente se apiadó de ella -Déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de la rubia poniendo una mano en su cintura y empujando el bolso con la otra, logrando por fin que entrara.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la rubia girándose.

-No hay de… que-respondió la morena algo nerviosa al darse cuenta de la cercanía entre ambas.

-No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada-dijo la rubia que al parecer había notado su nerviosismo pero lo había adjudicado a sus nervios por el vuelo- Ya verás que todo va a salir bien-agregó mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de la menor.

-Si, claro-respondió Trece sonriendo mientras se separaba de la rubia con el pretexto de guardar su bolso también.

-¿En dónde estará House?-preguntó Cameron mientras se acomodaba en su asiento- ¿No se supone que tendríamos asientos continuos?

-Si, aunque conociéndolo seguramente cambió su boleto por uno de primera clase o engañó a alguien para que cambiara asiento con él.

-Seguramente-respondió la rubia sonriendo. Después de algunos momentos observó con curiosidad a la morena que seguía de pie observando su asiento- ¿No piensas sentarte?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Trece saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Llevas varios minutos ahí parada viendo tu lugar?

-¿Te importaría cambiar conmigo?-preguntó Trece suplicante- Es que no quiero sentarme junto a la ventanilla, si veo hacia abajo probablemente me desmallaría.

-Claro no hay problema-dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se recorría al lugar de la morena.

-Gracias-dijo la menor sonriendo agradecida mientras se sentaba en el lugar de Cameron.

-¿Ya están instaladas?-preguntó la misma aeromoza que las guió a su lugar.

-Si, muchas gracias-dijo Cameron sonriendo.

-Muy bien, por favor abróchense su cinturón de seguridad porque estamos a punto de despegar.

-Claro-dijo la rubia mientras abrochaba su cinturón.

-No duden en llamarme si necesitan algo más-dijo la chica que aunque hablaba en plural se dirigía obviamente hacia la inmunóloga.

-Por su puesto, muchas gracias-respondió Cameron una vez más mientras la chica se marchaba. Sin poder evitarlo Trece soltó una pequeña risita. -¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la mayor confundida.

-Nada…-respondió Remy reprimiendo otra pequeña risa.

-Dime, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, solo que la aeromoza es muy amable ¿no?

-Si, es muy amable-respondió la rubia sin entender que le hacía gracia a la menor.

-Y muy linda-agregó la morena.

-Pues si, es muy bonita-contestó la inmunóloga.

-Y obviamente gay-dijo Trece sonriendo satisfecha.

-¿Gay?-preguntó la rubia confundida.

-Y muy interesada en ti.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, es solo que creo… bueno que estoy segura de que esa aeromoza estaba coqueteando contigo.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo la menor sonriendo.

-Si, y si de coqueteos estamos hablando en ese cazo quién casi se desnuda enfrente de ti es la aeromoza pelirroja que estaba en el puente de abordaje.

-Si, pero al menos yo me di cuenta de eso-respondió la morena riendo al ver la cara de la mayor.

-_Favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad por que estamos a punto de despegar-_

Al escuchar esas palabras el semblante de la morena cambió por completo, al parecer el burlarse de la rubia la había hecho olvidar por algunos momentos en dónde se encontraba, pero la voz que daba esas indicaciones la hizo volver de inmediato a la realidad, recordándole que dentro de algunos minutos se encontraría en una trampa de metal a miles de pies de altura.

La rubia observó el cambio de la morena, y observó que su colega intentaba abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad pero sus nervios no se lo permitían.

-Tranquila, déjame ayudarte-dijo suavemente mientras apartaba las manos de la morena y abrochaba ella su cinturón- Ya está.

-Gracias-respondió la menor que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y recargada por completo en su asiento.

Algunos minutos después ambas sintieron como el avión comenzó a moverse en la pista y poco a poco comenzó a elevarse. La rubia volteó a ver a Trece quién se encontraba aún con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos aferradas al asiento.

-Remy…

-Mm-dijo la morena a modo de respuesta aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Mírame.

-No, estoy bien así-dijo intentando sonar calmada.

-Remy-insistió Cameron mientras tomaba una de las manos de la morena- Abre tus ojos…mírame-Después de algunos segundos la morena obedeció y observó a la rubia-Yo estoy aquí contigo, no estás sola ¿ok?-la morena asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente.

La rubia suspiró mientras observaba a Trece, lucía tan asustada, tan frágil. Con una de sus manos acarició suavemente el rostro de la menor mientras que con su otra mano trazaba figuras sobre la palma de la morena. Retiró un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de Trece y lo colocó detrás de su oído, observó que su colega comenzaba a relajarse así que volvió a acariciar su rostro.

-Shh…tranquila Remy…-susurró la rubia y comenzó a tararear una canción que parecía ser de cuna.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó la morena aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Intento hacer que te relajes… ¿quieres que me detenga?-preguntó la rubia dejando de acariciarla y alejándose un poco de ella.

-¡No!-exclamó Trece abriendo los ojos alterada.

-Shh… está bien… -dijo la mayor mientras continuaba con las caricias.

Con el paso de los minutos la morena se comenzó a relajar cada vez más y más, hasta que pasados aproximadamente 20 minutos de viaje se quedó completamente dormida. Cameron se dio cuenta y continúo con las caricias por algunos minutos más, hasta que el sueño también se apoderó de ella e hizo que se quedara dormida recargada en el hombro de la morena y con sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y les prometo que trataré de publicar lo antes posible :)**

**Como siempre se agradecen los ánimos, críticas y sugerencias :)**


	14. Planes y coqueteo

**Hola a todos, sé que no he publicado en más de un mes y no saben lo avergonzada que estoy, se que no tengo ninguna excusa ni perdón de dios ni de ustedes, pero estas ultimas semanas he tenido algunos problemas personales y por si fuera poco me vi obligada a un exilio involuntario de tecnología.**

**Espero que puedan perdonarme y que no me odien, en verdad me siento muy mal por no haber publicado antes así que hice este capitulo un poco más largo, se que eso no compenza la espera pero aún así espero que ayude :)**

**Alejane: No sabes lo culpable que me siento por no haber publicado antes, sobretodo por que estaba conciente de que tu esperabas mi actualización, en verdad lo siento mucho. Además te agradesco mucho todos los reviews y ánimos que me das, te juro que cada que leo un comentario tuyo me inspiro y comienzo a escribir. Jaja estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo sobre Candy Candy xD y sobre las aeromozas lanzadas jeje En cuanto a House, ya descurbiras en este capitulo en donde anda y lo que planea, me gustó la idea de la foto y me diste una idea para más adelante así que muchas gracias. Por cierto, se que ya ha pasado mucho pero ¿qué te pareció el regreso de Trece? a mi me encanto. Me alegra que hayas encontrado el fic que buscabas, suena muy interesante así que te agradecería mucho si me dices el nombre para leerlo yo también, y por último me quiero disculpar por hacer esperar también a tu hermana, espero que ambas perdonen mi tardanza y disfruten del capitulo :)**

**Thirteen Hadley: Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me das, como ya sabes tu eres la principal responsable de que este publicando en esta página y por lo tanto eres una persona muy especial para mí :) Me alegra que hasta ahora estés disfrutando de mi fic y me quiero disculpar por no haber publicado cuando te había dicho que lo haría, pero cada que estaba por publicar algo me lo impedía. Ah y tienes razón House anda tramando algo y en este capitulo descubrirás que és, espero que lo disfrutes, te mando un beso y un abrazo :)**

**Valentona: Gracias por leer mi fic, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo y espero que sigas disfrutando del fic :)**

**Frank23: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, lamento la tardanza pero intentaré que no se repita, espero que disfrutes del capitulo y que me des tu opinión :)**

**sammy: Gracias por los ánimos, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero como yo dije, tube algunos problemas que me lo impidieron, pero gracias a dios ya puedo volver a enfocarme en la escritura, que disfrutes mucho el capitulo :)**

**N4770: Gracias por leer mi fic, me da mucho gusto el que te hayas enamorado de él jeje y espero que continues leyendolo por que tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que te guste este capitulo :)**

* * *

-¿Necesita algo más señor?- House abrió un solo ojo y observó a la aeromoza que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

-Me gustaría otra copa de champaña.

-Enseguida señor.

-Tomate tu tiempo, iré a visitar a unas amigas.

-Está bien- respondió la chica antes de darse la vuelta e irse. House la observó alejarse y se puso de pie mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

Salió de primera clase y después de algunos segundos de búsqueda encontró a sus empleadas con la mirada. Sonrió al observar la posición en la que se encontraban y se acercó a ellas sigilosamente.

-¿No son tiernas?-dijo "conmovido" mientras sacaba su celular.

-¿Cómo dice?- le preguntó una pasajera de avanzada edad que se encontraba algunos asientos adelante de los de las doctoras en la fila central del avión.

-Las chicas-respondió House señalándolas para continuar con tono melodramático- Mi hija está por casarse con la mujer que ama… y pensar que han pasado solamente algunas semanas desde que salió del closet…

-¿Cuál de ellas es su hija?-preguntó la señora observándolas por encima de su asiento.

-La morena… mi pequeña Remy…-dijo suspirando con fingido orgullo-¿Le molesta si me siento?-le preguntó educadamente a la pasajera mientras señalaba el asiento vacío junto a ella.

-Claro que no, adelante señor…

-House- respondió mientras se sentaba- Pero puede llamarme Greg.

-Mucho gusto Greg-dijo la mujer dándole la mano- Mi nombre es Molly.

-Es un placer Molly-dijo sonriendo- No sabes como te agradezco el que me permitas sentarme aquí, llámame cursi pero tenía que ver a mi hija.

-No te preocupes Greg.

-Lo que pasa es que Remy y su prometida insistieron en ponerme en primera clase, yo les dije que deberían ahorrar el dinero para la boda pero no me hicieron cazo.

-Se ven que son muy buenas muchachas- House asintió dándose la vuelta para observarlas- Y se ve que usted las quiere mucho.

-Si, sobretodo a mi Remy… la quiero más que a mi propia vida…

-Lo entiendo, dicen que tener un hijo es como tener el corazón fuera del cuerpo.

-Y así es- respondió House mientras les tomaba una foto a las chicas con su celular.

-¿Les acabas de tomar una foto?-preguntó Molly con curiosidad.

-Si, se que está prohibido usar teléfonos aquí… pero es que las fotos son para su álbum de bodas… creo que sería un lindo regalo y que lo apreciarían mucho.

-Sin duda es un lindo detalle-comentó Molly mientras House tomaba algunas fotos más.

-Si, ellas se merecen lo mejor, es admirable ver lo mucho que se aman y lo mucho que han tenido que luchar por estar juntas.

-Lo imagino, debe ser muy difícil y más en la sociedad en la que vivimos…

-Si, pero no me refiero solamente a la homofobia y la discriminación de este país-dijo House fingiéndose ofendido e intentando sonar consternado- Allison, la novia de mi hija, ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, la pobre chica tiene un pasado muy oscuro.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Molly observando a la rubia.

-Se que parece una chica normal, pero su vida ha sido muy difícil. Sus padres la abandonaron cuando era muy pequeña y tubo que hacer de todo para sobrevivir… incluso trabajó en un bar como bailarina exótica… y me atrevería a decir que llegó a… llegó a…

-Por dios, pobre chica.

-Si, y eso no es todo. Mi hija tiene una terrible enfermedad y cuando se enteró de ello atravesó una horrible etapa de autodestrucción, se emborrachaba todas las noches, dormía con una gran cantidad de chicas distintas, se drogaba- House se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras Molly le daba palmadas en la espalda- Ambas sufrieron demasiado… pero gracias a dios ellas se encontraron en esa espiral dañina… yo no se lo que hubiera sido de mi Remy sin Allison.

-Vaya- dijo Molly consternada.

-Allison fue como una luz que guió a mi hija por el buen camino.

-Por todo lo que me acaba de contar, su hija también fue una guía y un apoyo para esa pobre chica.

-Más de lo que se imagina, ambas se han ayudado mutuamente a autodescubrise –dijo sonriendo con un brillo travieso en la mirada- Y estoy segura de que aún les faltan muchas cosas por vivir y por descubrir.

-Debe estar muy feliz, y muy orgulloso.

-Lo estoy, no sabe lo feliz que me hace verlas así.

-Comprendo como se siente, un hijo mío acaba de cazarse y yo estoy más feliz que nunca-dijo Molly sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó House con falso interés.

* * *

Cameron abrió sus ojos lentamente, unas risas la habían despertado, al parecer algunos pasajeros se estaban divirtiendo mucho. La rubia bostezó y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente cuando reconoció la voz de House y despertó por completo.

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo para si mientras veía a House conversar animadamente con una pasajera algunos asientos adelante.

Se reincorporó en su asiento y observó a Remy, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, le alegraba mucho el verla así de relajada y tranquila después de su pequeño ataque de pánico.

Algunos segundos después, una carcajada particularmente efusiva por parte de House hizo que la rubia saliera de su ensoñación y regresara toda su atención a él. Definitivamente su jefe tramaba algo, y dispuesta a averiguar que era, Cameron se puso de pie cuidadosamente y dio algunos pasos hacia él, sin embargo la mano de Trece la detuvo.

La inmunóloga se giró creyendo que la morena había despertado pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su colega seguía completamente dormida. Tratando de no despertarla intentó soltarse del agarre de la ojiverde pero al no poder hacerlo suspiró y se sentó una vez más en su lugar, al parecer Remy no quería estar sola y definitivamente era mucho más importante acompañar a su amiga que perder el tiempo con su estúpido jefe.

Mientras vigilaba a House el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella nuevamente, y muy a su pesar se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

-Dios, estos vuelos son tan cansados y tediosos- comentó Molly mientras House asentía- Yo no sé que habría sido de mí si no hubieras venido a conversar conmigo Greg.

-Yo también agradezco tu compañía Molly, y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, estos vuelos son agotadores-sonrió al ver a la mujer bostezar- ¿Porqué no duermes un poco? Pareces cansada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, además estos asientos son muy incómodos, al menos para alguien de mi edad-dijo mientras observaba a las doctoras que seguían dormidas plácidamente.

-Te entiendo, al ver a la juventud yo también me siento viejo, y sobretodo al observar a esas dos-comentó House sonriendo-Pero tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Porqué no intercambiamos lugares durante algún rato? Los asientos de primera clase son verdaderamente cómodos.

-Oh no, no quiero molestarte Greg-dijo Molly negando con la cabeza algo apenada- Además ese lugar te lo regalaran tu hija y su novia, no creo que a ellas les guste la idea de pagar para que otra persona que no seas tu disfrute de ese asiento.

-No te preocupes por ellas, estoy seguro de que no les molestará.

-No lo se…

-Vamos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti por hacerme este viaje tan ameno.

-Esta bien… -contestó después de pensarlo por algunos momentos- pero solamente un rato pequeño…

-Me parece bien-dijo House poniéndose de pie- Déjeme escoltarla a su asiento.

-Eres muy amable Greg-dijo Molly sonriendo- Eres todo un caballero.

House sonrió y la llevó hasta el asiento que había "conseguido" en primera clase, y después de dejar a la mujer cómodamente instalada se dirigió hacia la aeromoza que lo había atendido más temprano.

-¿Desea su compa de champaña señor?

-No, de hecho necesito tu ayuda para algo-dijo el doctor con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

-¿En qué le puedo servir?

-Verás, dos amigas mías están a punto de casarse, de hecho nos dirigimos hacia Los Ángeles para sus despedidas de solteras-la aeromoza asintió invitándolo a continuar- Pero antes de eso me gustaría darles una sorpresa.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?-preguntó la chica recelosa.

-Una muy especial-respondió House sonriendo- Y estoy seguro de que estarás muy interesada.

-¿Porqué está tan seguro?-preguntó la aeromoza comenzando a sospechar de que se trataba la "sorpresa".

-Porque me di cuenta de que una de mis amigas te agradó mucho, y para ser honesto creo que tú no le fuiste del todo indiferente.

-¿De qué habla?

-Estoy seguro de que recordarás a una linda chica rubia a la que ayudaste a encontrar su asiento, venía con una joven morena, aunque pensándolo bien probablemente a ella no la recuerdes.

-Sé de quienes habla…

-¡Genial!

-…pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ayudarle.

-Al menos escucha mi plan primero, si no te interesa conseguiré a otra aeromoza-la joven suspiro y después de considerarlo por un momento, finalmente asintió con la cabeza- Muy bien… ¿cómo te llamas?

-No estoy segura de querer darle mi nombre.

-Soy un pasajero, tienes que decirme tu nombre-la aeromoza no dijo nada- Tu entereza es admirable…o lo sería si no tuvieras un gafete con tu nombre Lucy.

-¿Y si ya había leído mi nombre porqué preguntármelo?-House se encogió de hombros.

-Quería saber si me lo dirías.

-¿Porqué?

-Para evaluarte-dijo House acercándose a ella y susurrándole al oído-No te lo había dicho pero en realidad soy un supervisor.

-Claro que no-respondió Lucy sonriendo.

-¿Porqué estás tan segura?-dijo House observándola detenidamente.

-Porque un supervisor jamás vendría a pedirme que tenga sexo con una amiga suya-House sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Yo nunca mencioné nada acerca de sexo.

-No, pero está a punto de hacerlo.

-Me agradas… -la chica sonrió-¿Entonces vas a ayudarme?

-Aún no me cuenta su plan.

-Creo que ya no es necesario, ya adivinaste la mayor parte.

-¿El sexo?-House asintió- ¿Intenta que se separen o algo así?

-Nop, todo lo contrario-Lucy frunció en ceño.

-No entiendo, dijo que estaban por casarse.

-Ok, lo admito… te mentí-dijo House con tono dramático.

-No se porque no me sorprende-comentó Lucy sarcásticamente.

-Verás, mis amigas…

-…ni siquiera están juntas ¿cierto?

-Cierto, pero quieren estarlo…lo único malo es que aún no lo saben.

-Y usted si lo sabes-dijo Lucy rodando los ojos.

-Si, porque las conozco más de lo que ellas se imaginan, y aunque ellas no lo sepan yo estoy segura de que son la una para la otra…y serían increíblemente sexys juntas-agregó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Entonces lo que le interesa es cumplir sus retorcidas fantasías.

-Si, y de paso hacer felices a esas pobres y solitarias chicas.

-Digamos por un segundo que le creo y que voy a ayudarlo-dijo la aeromoza que en verdad parecía considerar esa opción- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que haga?

-Quiero que seduzcas a Cameron… la rubia-aclaró House al ver el gesto de confusión de la chica.

-¿Ella es gay?-preguntó Lucy un poco más interesada.

-No, ella es completamente heterosexual, pero es un ser noble capáz de enamorarse de un cachorrito si está herido y necesita su ayuda-Lucy asintió.

-¿Y para qué quieres que la seduzca? ¿Quieres poner celosa a la otra chica?

-No, solamente quiero que le muestres los beneficios de salir con una mujer y que le plantees esa opción.

-Para que así vea la posibilidad de tener una relación con su amiga-concluyó Lucy.

-Así es-respondió House- Y que mejor que una sexy aeromoza para convertir a una recatada heterosexual en una alocada lesbiana.

-¿Crees que me vas a convencer adulándome?-dijo la morena sarcásticamente.

-No, pero sin embargo no creo que quieras perder la oportunidad de acercarte nuevamente a Cameron-Lucy pareció dudar un instante-¿Qué tienes que perder? En el peor de los cazos conseguirías una cita con ella… o terminarían teniendo sexo en el baño del avión-House sonrió triunfante. Por la expresión en el rostro de Lucy, podía ver que la había convencido- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás interesada?- Después de algunos segundos la aeromoza asintió.

-Pero… ¿qué pasaría si Cameron acepta salir conmigo? ¿No arruinaría eso tu plan maestro de emparejarla con la morena?

-Definitivamente es un riesgo, pero creo que vale la pena correrlo-ambos sonrieron.

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan?

* * *

House regresó al asiento que intercambió con Molly, faltaban unas 3 horas de vuelo antes de que llegaran a su destino, así que consideró era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

Observó que Lucy pasó por su lado así que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia sus empleadas que seguían completamente dormidas, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los pasajeros también lo estaban. Dejó cuidadosamente su bastón a un lado, y tomando el asiento de la morena con ambas manos comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza.

Trece despertó inmediatamente aferrándose a su asiento, mientras Cameron, que también sintió el movimiento abrió sus ojos desconcertada y observó a su amiga que estaba aterrada por las sacudidas provocadas por su estúpido jefe.

-¡House!-gritó la rubia sin importarle atraer la atención de los demás pasajeros- ¡Deja de hacer eso!-House se detuvo con su rostro lleno de inocencia.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?-preguntó mientras volvía a sacudir el asiento provocando que la morena comenzara a temblar.

-House puedes provocarle un ataque de pánico- dijo Cameron mientras se ponía de pie, a lo que House simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-De… deja… de… ha… hacer eso-dijo Trece con voz entrecortada.

-House, te lo advierto, déjala en paz-dijo Cameron con voz amenazante.

-No veo porque, a mi me parece muy divertido.

-Por… porfa... vor… para…

-¡House!-gritó Cameron una vez más, mientras sentía como la rabia comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella, y de repente sin poder evitarlo empujó a su jefe provocando que este cayera y sin prestarle ni la mas mínima atención se volvió hacia Trece- ¿Remy? ¿Remy estás bien?

-No… nece… si… si… to…

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó Cameron preocupada mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga y tomaba su mano.

-Mi… bol… so… -dijo Trece con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Tu bolso?-preguntó la rubia algo desconcertada.

-Mi… in… inha… inahala…

-¿Inhalador?-dijo Cameron abriendo mucho los ojos-¿Eres asmática?-Trece asintió con dificultad.

Cameron se puso de pie inmediatamente y se apresuró a sacar el bolso de la morena del portaequipajes. House aprovechó la confusión del momento para levantarse y marcharse mientras la rubia buscaba en el bolso de la morena y los pasajeros observaban curiosos.

-Aquí está-dijo Cameron sacando finalmente el inhalador de la bolsa. Se sentó junto Remy y le colocó el inhalador en la boca mientras frotaba su espalda- Respira.

La morena inhaló el medicamento y sintió como sus pulmones se abrían dándole paso al oxígeno. Poco a poco su respiración comenzó a reestabilizarse.

-Eso es-decía Cameron con voz tranquilizadora- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si… -respondió Trece aún con algo de dificultad- Pero… quiero bajar de… esta cosa…

-No te preocupes-respondió la rubia sonriendo un poco más tranquila- Falta muy poco para que lleguemos a Los Ángeles- Trece pareció algo aliviada- ¿Porqué no intentas dormir nuevamente?

-Estoy bien-dijo la morena sonando muy poco convincente- Además no quiero... exponerme a que House me haga alguna otra broma.

-Esta vez se pasó de la raya-dijo Cameron con algo de enojo en su voz.

-En parte fue mi culpa-dijo la menor- Debí haber previsto que haría algo así.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo la inmunóloga seriamente- No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a hacer algo así, incluso cuando sabe que le temes a los aviones y que tienes asma.

-Yo no puedo creer que haya esperado tanto para hacerlo-respondió Trece encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto no se va a quedar así-dijo la rubia aún molesta-Le diré a Cuddy lo que ha pasado, ella tiene que hacer algo… -Trece simplemente sonrió.

-No creo que sea buena idea decirle a Cuddy- Cameron estaba a punto de decir algo pero la trigueña continuó- No te preocupes Allison, además tienes razón en que esto no se va a quedar así- esta vez fue la rubia quien sonrió.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres dormir un poco? Yo podría quedarme despierta y vigilar que House no se atreva a ponerte una sola mano encima.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Trece sonriendo-Pero ya no tengo sueño, sin embargo te agradecería mucho que cerraras la ventanilla y que me distrajeras un poco, por favor.

-Por supuesto-dijo Cameron mientras corría la cortina de la ventanilla.

-Gracias-dijo Trece.

-No hay problema.

-No, quiero decir… -la rubia la observó algo desconcertada- Gracias por salvar mi vida.

-Eso suena algo espectacular comparado con lo que hice-dijo la mayor algo sonrojada.

-No, casi nunca tengo ataques de asma, pero cuando los tengo siempre termino en el hospital… al parecer aunque tome el medicamento es muy difícil que me calme…-explicó la morena- Y bueno… tú… tú lograste que me tranquilizara… que me sintiera… que me sintiera segura… -Cameron sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la morena le dio un abrazo y le susurró al oído- Muchas gracias Ally- la sonrisa de la rubia se amplió aún más, no le gustaba que la llamaran Ally, Chase la llamaba así y siempre creyó que era algo cursi y tonto, pero por alguna extraña razón, el que saliera de los labios de Trece simplemente se sentía correcto, se sentía bien.

-No me lo agradezcas Remy- respondió la mayor cuando ambas se separaron aún sonriendo.

* * *

-¿Porqué hizo eso?-dijo Lucy aún asustada- Creí que el plan era que usted las despertaría para que yo pudiera coquetear con Cameron.

-Y eso hice-respondió House.

-No, usted no las despertó, usted casi mató a esa chica del susto.

-Pero despertó.

-Tuvo una crisis de asma-respondió la chica enojada- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera traído su inhalador con ella? ¿O si Cameron no lo hubiera encontrado a tiempo?

-En primer lugar no creí que Trece fuera a tener un ataque de asma… un ataque de pánico tal vez-respondió el doctor encogiéndose de hombros- En segundo lugar, se supone que en el avión deben de contar con medicamentos básicos para ocasiones como esta y en tercer lugar, estaba con Cameron, ella iba a estar bien, ella está bien-terminó House tranquilamente.

-Aún así usted no debió hacer eso-dijo Lucy- Empiezo a dudar que sea su amigo.

-Tienes razón, no lo soy, soy su jefe.

-¿Porqué tengo que creerle?

-Porque sería raro que fuera un desconocido que solo las quiere ver tener sexo.

-Que curioso, esa opción me parece mucho más probable.

-Deja de quejarte y enfócate en el plan.

-No voy a ayudarle- dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Porqué no?

-¿En verdad tiene el descaro de preguntar?-pregunto la morena recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de House- Usted casi la mata.

-Claro que no, ya te di mis argumentos, sabía que estaría bien- Lucy lo observó reprobatoriamente- Es mi empleada, crees que quiero quedarme sin una sexy doctora bisexual en mi equipo.

-¿Así que ahora es doctor?- dijo Lucy incrédula.

-Ok, mira- dijo House sacando su identificación y su pase para la conferencia médica de su chaqueta- ¿Ves? Los tres vamos a esa conferencia.

-Aunque así sea ya no pienso ayudarlo.

-Creí que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes, ¿qué tienes que perder?

-Después de lo que acabo de ver creo que podría perder mi empleo.

-Estás exagerando, además ya te lo dije si no me quieres ayudar puedo conseguir a otra aeromoza.

-Ese truco ya no le va a funcionar.

-Eso solo demuestra que hice una buena elección, si Cameron fuera lesbiana tu serías totalmente su tipo- Lucy frunció el ceño.

-Pero no lo es.

-Pero podría serlo-dijo House.

-No se si sabes esto, lo más seguro es que no, pero una persona no puede hacerse gay, no se puede convertirlo como la mayoría de la gente piensa.

-¿A no?-preguntó House confundido- ¿Me han mentido en todas las películas porno que he visto?

-Ok escuche, por más que me duela admitirlo… me agrada-dijo Lucy suspirando- Y en el fondo no parece una mala persona, así que voy a ayudarle, pero no voy a tener sexo con ella ni nada parecido, solamente voy a invitarla a salir- House asintió- Si me dice que no respetaré su decisión y la dejaré en paz, pero si me dice que si entonces saldré con ella aunque eso arruine sus planes.

-Me parece justo- dijo House sonriendo- Solamente una cosa más.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿En verdad no tendrías sexo con ella aunque te lo pidiera?- Lucy sonrió.

-Soy una mujer de palabra.

-Claro- dijo House sarcásticamente- Y yo soy virgen.

-Sabía que había algo mal usted- House simplemente sonrió, en verdad le agradaba esa chica.

* * *

-Ya falta poco-dijo Cameron al ver que la morena no dejaba de mirar su reloj, ansiosa por bajar del avión.

-Eso dijiste hace 10 minutos-dijo Trece rodando los ojos- Además apenas son las 11 de la mañana, todavía nos faltan como 2 horas y media para llegar.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que el tiempo se te va a pasar volando.

-No estoy tan segura de eso.

-Vamos, lo único que tienes que hacer es distraerte-comentó la inmunóloga- ¿Por qué no ves una película?-propuso señalando la pantalla en el asiento delante de ellas.

-No, las películas que pasan en los aviones son malísimas y la mayoría de las veces son de aviones, terroristas o naufragos.

-¿No traes algún libro u otra cosa que leer?

-No, lo dejé en mi casa.

-Entonces entretente con otra cosa.

-¿Con qué?-preguntó la morena.

-No lo se, podemos conversar… o tal vez jugar algo…-decía la rubia pensativa enumerando con sus dedos. Trece simplemente sonrió ante lo infantil que lucía su colega- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero bajar de esta cosa.

-Pues a no ser que quieras lanzarte con un paracaídas o hacer que este avión "aterrice" de manera forzada antes de lo previsto, eso no va a ser posible.

-Ok, me convenciste-dijo la morena algo asustada-¿Qué hacemos?

-Mmm, creo que tengo algunas películas en mi laptop y a mi parecer no son tan malas-dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse una vez más al portaequipaje.

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente la menor. Trece se quedó observando divertida cómo la rubia no alcanzaba su bolso, y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarse para ayudarle, como lo hizo más temprano, se dio cuenta de que la aeromoza que había estado coqueteando con Cameron se dirigía hacia ella e inconscientemente sonrió- Parece que mi distracción está aquí- susurró.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Cameron volteándola a ver.

-Nada-dijo Trece con cara inocente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-preguntó la aeromoza mientras ambas doctoras se giraban a verla.

-Te lo agradecería mucho- dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado para que la chica le ayudara.

-No tienes que hacerlo, es mi trabajo-dijo la aeromoza sonriendo mientras le tendía su bolso.

-Y parece que lo disfrutas-comentó la rubia.

-Si, no puedo quejarme-respondió la joven sonriendo, Cameron le regresó la sonrisa mientras se sentaba- ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarles?

-Mm… me gustaría algo de beber-dijo Cameron pensativa.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?-preguntó la aeromoza.

-No lo que estás pensando- susurró Trece sonriendo.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo la joven observándola confundida, aunque Trece claramente se dio cuenta de que la chica la había escuchado a la perfección.

-Dije que a mi también me gustaría algo de beber- la aeromoza asintió y regresó toda su atención hacia la rubia- Un vaso de agua estaría bien- dijo Trece haciendo que la aeromoza volviera a verla aunque esta vez parecía algo irritada.

-A mi también me gustaría un vaso de agua-dijo finalmente la rubia.

-Se los traigo de inmediato-dijo marchándose de prisa.

-Tenías razón, es muy amable y no le gustas en lo absoluto- dijo Trece sarcásticamente.

-No digas tonterías Remy.

-No son tonterías, puedo asegurarte que esa chica no tarda en invitarte a salir… o a tener sexo- dijo con una mirada insinuante.

-Claro que no- dijo Cameron riendo algo sonrojada.

-Claro que si- dijo Trece sonriendo y con un brillo travieso en la mirada- ¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Qué?-preguntó la mayor con los ojos muy abiertos- Claro que no.

-Vamos, será divertido-al ver que no había convencido a la rubia ni en lo más mínimo agregó- Además eso me ayudaría mucho a distraerme y a no pensar en el vuelo…

-No intentes chantajearme Remy.

-No lo hago, solamente digo que sería muy divertido.

-¿Porqué no la seduces tú? ¿No sería eso más divertido para ti?- preguntó la rubia.

-No, si quisiera sexo habría aceptado la propuesta de la aeromoza pelirroja- dijo Trece haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño- Además verte en esta situación es mucho más entretenido.

-¿Ver que esa chica me coquetee?

-Si… y verte a ti coquetear con ella.

-Yo no coquetee con ella- dijo la rubia rápidamente.

-Si lo hiciste, y acabas de aceptar que la aeromoza está coqueteando contigo- la rubia abrió la boca para protestar pero no dijo nada.

-Yo… yo no…-balbuceó Cameron después de algunos segundos pero Trece la interrumpió.

-Shh, ahí viene tu novia-susurró la ojiverde al ver a la aeromoza acercarse.

-Aquí están sus vasos con agua.

-Muchas gracias-respondió la morena.

-¿Hay algo más que necesiten?-preguntó la chica observando a Cameron mientras Trece aprovechaba su pequeña distracción para esconder los audífonos del avión.

-Si, nos gustaría ver una película-dijo señalando la computadora de la rubia- Pero solamente tenemos una para de audífonos y no encuentro por ningún lado los que provee el avión, ¿podrías traerme unos por favor?

-De inmediato-dijo la aeromoza marchándose una vez más y desapareciendo rápidamente de vista.

-Eres peor que House- dijo Cameron que negaba con la cabeza pero que al mismo tiempo sonreía.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hice para que me ofendieras de tal maneta?-dijo Trece fingiéndose herida.

-Hablo de los audífonos que acabas de esconder en tu bolso para deshacerte de ella.

-No fue para deshacerme de ella, fue para ganar tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué?- preguntó la rubia con algo de desconfianza a lo que Trece simplemente sonrió, definitivamente se estaba distrayendo muy bien.

* * *

-Creo que tiene razón- le dijo la aeromoza a House en la cabina de servicio- A la morena le interesa Cameron.

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo House triunfante.

-Me interrumpe todo el tiempo, trata de alejar mi atención de la rubia…

-¿Se veía celosa?-preguntó House.

-No, más bien se veía desafiante.

-Lo es -respondió House.

-A mi parecer es muy arrogante-agregó Lucy.

-También lo es- dijo el doctor- Pero no creo que se quiera deshacer de ti, si eso es lo que quisiera estoy seguro de que ya lo hubiera hecho- Lucy levantó una ceja pero House la ignoró y continuó- Además si esas fueran sus intenciones no te estaría pidiendo cosas, eso solamente te da una excusa para regresar.

-Tal vez lo hizo sin pensar.

-No, Treintaiuno es demasiado lista como para hacer eso…

-¿Treintaiuno?-preguntó la aeromoza confundida.

-Trece.

-¿Trece?

-Remy-dijo House algo irritado mientras Lucy asentía.

-¿Por qué la llama así?

-Larga historia, pero por ahora debemos de enfocarnos en nuestro plan… estoy seguro de que Trece trama algo.

* * *

-¡No voy a hacer eso!- gritó Cameron para después bajar la voz avergonzada- De ninguna manera.

-Vamos Allison- dijo Trece muy animada-Ya te lo dije, será muy divertido.

-No veo qué tenga de divertido el verme coquetear con ella.

-El simple hecho de verte coquetear me suena divertido.

-Ya te di… espera ¿Qué?-dijo Cameron con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-No lo se-respondió la morena inocentemente- Es solo que no puedo imaginarme a la correcta y honorable Dra. Allison Cameron seduciendo a alguien, y mucho menos a una chica.

-¿Crees que no soy capáz de hacerlo? He coqueteado muchas veces en mi vida, y cuando lo hago todos los hombres caen rendidos a mis pies- dijo Cameron con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No lo dudo, es solo que no puedo imaginarte haciendo eso… y mucho menos con una sexy aeromoza- dijo Trece sonriendo, definitivamente podía imaginarse a Cameron seduciendo a quien se propusiera, pero estaba segura de que si seguía retándola, la rubia finalmente aceptaría.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre en este momento que puedo hacerlo?- preguntó la rubia con una mirada desafiante.

-No lo se- dijo Trece encogiéndose de hombros-¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?- Ese fue el último empujón que la inmunóloga necesitaba.

-Ok Remy, prepárate porque estás a punto de ver a Allison Cameron en acción.

-No puedo esperar- dijo la morena sonriendo.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo este capitulo como yo lo hice escribiendolo, y una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, en verdad espero que no se vuelva a repetir.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero sus comentarios y opiniones :)**


	15. ¿Quieres apostar?

**Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta!**

**Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto, se que es la segunda vez que me tardo más de un mes en publicar y creanme que no es por gusto propio, no intento excusarme pero estas ultimas semanas han sido muy ajetradas, tube una gran cantidad de trabajos, proyectos y examenes finales, sin embargo les tengo buenas noticias... acabo de salir de vacaciones (no se a ustedes pero a mi eso me hace muy feliz jeje) por lo tanto tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, pienso publicar al menos un capitulo por semana y algunos otras historias.**

**Por cierto, aprovechando el momento les quiero avisar que estaré aceptando peticiones de one-shots, songfics o ideas para historias largas con cualquiera de las parejas que estan en mi perfil, si les interesa haganmelo saber por medio de un review, mensaje o cualquier otra forma que se les ocurra.**

**I'll think something better: Hola Alejane me alegra mucho que el capitulo te haya gustado, te agradesco mucho tus comentarios pues como ya te lo he dicho antes me dan muchos ánimos para escribir y siempre me hacen reir jeje, tambien te quiero dar las gracias por decirme el nombre del fic, hace poco lo comencé a leer y la verdad es que me gustó mucho, en cuanto tenga tiempo lo terminaré :) Una vez más gracias por tus reviews y en verdad siento mucho el haberte hecho esperar.**

**JUNO: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que disfrutes de este capitulo, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero como ya lo dije antes estoy de vacaciones y tendré mucho tiempo para escribir y publicar :)**

**N4770: Hola muchas gracias por tus comentarios, lamento haberte hecho esperar pero intentaré que eso no vuelva a pasar, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, te enterarás un poquito más de los planes de House jeje**

**leowit: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic y la forma que escribo, y tambien espero que disfrutes del nuevo capitulo porque me diverti mucho escribiendolo :)**

**Frank23: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, en verdad muchas gracias, siento el haberme tardado en publicar, intentaré que eso no se repita :)**

**Darkvix: Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste, y por supuesto que seguiré con ella, creeme nunca sería capaz de abandonar un fic, odio cuando las personas hacen eso, sin embargo espero que sepas perdonar mis retrasos :)**

**razmataz13drums: Haha dont worry, your spanish is not that bad, Im glad that you like my fic and I totally understand the translator thing, I read a lot of fics in english and I use it sometimes too :) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and also Im sorry for my bad english :)**

**En fin, espero que disfruten el capitulo y me den su opinión :)**

* * *

-¿Está claro lo que harás?-dijo House mientras Lucy tomaba unos audífonos de una gaveta.

-No- respondió la aeromoza.

-¿No?- preguntó House haciendo una mueca extraña- ¿Qué tiene de difícil? Lo que tienes que hacer es…

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres que haga- House estaba a punto de interrumpir pero Lucy siguió hablando- Sin embargo no creo que esa sea la forma de conquistar a Cameron.

-Ni siquiera la conoces- exclamó House.

-Tienes razón- concedió la joven- No la conozco pero estoy 100 % segura de que esperar a que vaya al baño para entrar y convencerla de que tenga sexo conmigo, no es una buena idea.

-¿Porqué no?

-En primer lugar no creo que ella sea el tipo de chica que haga algo así…

-Te sorprenderías, una vez…

-Y en segundo lugar- continuó Lucy- Si estás equivocado ella podría acusarme por acoso o algo así, y yo podría perder mi empleo.

-Ella nunca haría algo así- aseguró House- Y además es un plan perfecto.

-Créeme, ese plan está muy lejos de ser perfecto- el doctor rodó los ojos- Si voy a hacer esto voy a hacerlo a mi manera.

-No dudo en lo absoluto que tu método funcione, pero si utilizas mi método podrías tener sexo con ella.

-Ya te dije que no lo haré.

-Me decepcionas- dijo House- ¿Qué clase de sexy aeromoza lesbiana eres?

-¿Quién dijo que soy lesbiana?

-Acabas de aceptar tener sexo con una de mis empleadas- dijo House lentamente como si quisiera que la joven captara el significado de cada una de sus palabras- Quien, la última vez que revisé era mujer.

-Ya te dije que no tendré sexo con ella- repitió Lucy rodando los ojos- Además eso no quiere decir que sea lesbiana- House se acercó a ella con claras intenciones de besarla haciendo que Lucy se retirara inmediatamente- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Solamente quería comprobar mi teoría- Lucy lo miró incrédula- Y ya lo comprobé… si eres lesbiana.

-¿Solamente porque no te bese? ¿No crees que pueda ser porque no me gusta besar extraños? ¿O tal vez es porque tú no me atraes en lo absoluto?

-En primer lugar acabas de aceptar seducir a una extraña- dijo el médico sonriendo- Y en segundo lugar, como si lo último fuera posible.

-Tú eres igual de arrogante que esa chica.

-Y tú eres igual de gay que Ellen DeGeneres.

-Ok, lo acepto, me encantan las chicas.

-Muy bien, ahora repasemos el plan…

-Por última vez: ¡NO TENDRÉ SEXO CON ELLA!

-Está bien-aceptó House cruzándose de brazos- Lo haremos a tu modo.

* * *

-¿No crees que eso es demasiado… eh… directo?-preguntó Cameron al escuchar el brillante plan de Remy.

-Si, y eso le encanta a las chicas… o al menos a la mayoría-respondió la morena.

-Supongo que tú tienes más experiencia en esa área-dijo la mayor encogiéndose de hombros- Pero aún así no estoy segura de que eso vaya a funcionar…

-Si no estás segura no lo hagas- dijo Trece provocando a su amiga- Además eso es solo un consejo, tu puedes hacerlo de la forma que tu quieras.

-Ok, lo haré a mi manera, y si eso no funciona seguiré tu consejo.

-Esta bien, me parece justo- concedió la ojiverde para después sonreír de una forma que a Cameron no le gustó nada, por un segundo pudo observar la expresión maléfica de House en el rostro de su colega-¿Qué es lo que vamos a apostar?

-¿Apostar?-preguntó Cameron desconcertada y algo nerviosa.

-Si, yo digo que no eres capáz de seducirla y tu dices que si lo eres-dijo Trece sonriendo- De hecho, si lo piensas lo tienes bastante fácil, ella prácticamente babea cuando te ve- la rubia pareció pensarlo por algunos segundos.

-Está bien.

-¡Genial!-dijo la morena- Entonces hay algunos puntos que debemos establecer-la mayor asintió- Si logras que te bese…

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué?-dijo Cameron sorprendida.

-Te decía que si logras que la aeromoza te bese…

-De ninguna manera, eso no es parte de la apuesta.

-Ese es uno de los puntos que debemos establecer-explicó Trece.

-Ok- dijo la rubia- Yo rechazo ese punto, me parece algo irrelevante.

-Pero es el punto más importante- protestó la morena.

-No, el punto más importante es que tengo que seducirla- aclaró Cameron.

-Ya te dije que eso es demasiado sencillo-se quejó la menor- Al menos tienes que hacer que te de un beso.

-¿Y yo que gano con eso?- preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Un beso- respondió Trece como si la respuesta fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No- dijo Cameron sonriendo maliciosamente-¿Qué gano de ti?

-¿De mí?- preguntó la menor desconcertada.

-Si- contestó la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a su colega, para después susurrar prácticamente contra sus labios- ¿Qué gano de ti?

-Pues… yo…-musitaba Trece extremadamente nerviosa por la cercanía de Cameron. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de la mayor y de repente sintió un gran deseo por besarlos, estaban tan cerca que lo único que tenía que hacer era inclinarse un poco hacia adelante y la estaría besando, sin embargo su lado racional le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

Cameron observó detenidamente el rostro de la morena, parecía algo nerviosa y la rubia podría jurar que en esos momentos su amiga estaba teniendo un pequeño conflicto interno. Sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios de la menor y no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad, se veían tan suaves y tan… tan…

-Aquí están tus audífonos-dijo Lucy haciendo que las doctoras se separaran rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Trece entre dientes mientras tomaba los audífonos que le estaba tendiendo la joven aeromoza.

-No hay de que- respondió la chica sonriendo- Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme.

- Por supuesto…eh…Lucy ¿cierto?- dijo Cameron observando el gafete que llevaba la chica. Trece simplemente rodo los ojos mientras la aeromoza asentía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para después darse la vuelta y marcharse- ¿Ves? soy completamente capaz de seducir a alguien- dijo la rubia girándose hacia su colega con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Ya te lo dije, eso es muy fácil, le gustaste desde que te vio y fue algo involuntario de tu parte así que no te adjudiques el crédito por ello- protestó Trece.

-No me refería a ella- respondió la mayor mirando hacia otro lado aunque la morena pudo observar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ambas se quedaron en silencio aún intentando procesar lo que había sucedido solamente algunos minutos atrás.

Cameron estaba algo desconcertada por su comportamiento, había estado portándose de una manera impulsiva y algo inadecuada, primero emborrachándose y llamando a su colega a altas horas de la noche, para emborracharla a ella también, y ahora intentando besar a su amiga… bueno técnicamente no lo había intentado por que esa no había sido su intención… al menos no al principio… lo único que trataba hacer era dejarle en claro a la morena de que ella era totalmente capáz de ser sexy y seducir a quien quisiera… esa era su única intención… o al menos eso creía…

Por otro lado, Trece estaba aún más sorprendida y confundida que la rubia, no entendía lo que había pasado, ni si quiera estaba segura de que en verdad hubiera sucedido y no se lo hubiera imaginado. En el fondo Remy estaba segura de que lo único que la rubia intentaba hacer era bromear con ella y probarle de lo que era capáz, sin embargo por un segundo, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, le pareció ver algo extraño en la mirada de su amiga, en sus ojos pudo ver que ella también deseaba besarla…

-¿Entonces…? ¿Vas a hacerlo?- preguntó la morena intentando cambiar de tema y hacer desaparecer todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿Porqué tienes tanto interés en que bese a esa chica?- preguntó Cameron girándose una vez más hacia ella, y mirándola con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-No tengo ningún interés en eso- respondió Trece encogiéndose de hombros- Lo único que me interesa es ganarte.

-¿Y qué vamos a apostar?

-No lo se…-dijo la morena pensativa-¿Tienes alguna propuesta?

-Mmm… tal vez… -dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Qué tal si la perdedora es algo así como la esclava por un día de la ganadora?

-¿No te parece algo infantil?-dijo la menor frunciendo el ceño.

-Créeme, no será infantil en lo absoluto-respondió la rubia sonriendo, a lo que Trece simplemente levantó una ceja algo desconcertada… al parecer la inmunóloga comenzaba a tener ese efecto en ella.

-Me parece bien- respondió la morena finalmente después de considerarlo durante algunos segundos-¿Pero que tal si lo hacemos más interesante?

-¿Qué propones?

-Que la "esclavitud" sea durante toda la conferencia.

-¿Todo el fin de semana?- preguntó la rubia pensativa.

-Si, desde que bajemos del avión en Los Ángeles hasta que lleguemos el martes en la mañana al hospital.

-Técnicamente la conferencia se terminaría el lunes por la tarde cuando volvamos a nuestras casas.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que sería mejor el día completo…

-Me parece bien- dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras le tendía una mano a su amiga-¿Trato hecho?

-Hecho- aceptó la morena estrechando la mano de Cameron.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó House poniéndose de pie mientras la aeromoza entraba a la cabina de servicio.

-No hice nada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó House mirándola fijamente.

-Creo que tienes razón…

-Por lo general siempre es así, pero exactamente… ¿en qué tuve razón esta vez?

-En que se gustan-respondió Lucy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que las interrumpí cuando fui a hablar con Cameron.

-¿Las interrumpiste?- preguntó House ávido de información. Lucy simplemente asintió haciendo que el doctor rodara los ojos- Más detalles por favor.

-Creo que estaban a punto de besarse- House entrecerró los ojos- Ambas estaban muy cerca y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que morían por hacerlo.

-¿Y tú las interrumpiste?- preguntó House algo irritado.

-Si- respondió Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien-comenzó el médico hablando lentamente y mirando a la chica a los ojos- ¿Las dos mujeres más sexys de todos el avión estaban a punto de besarse, lo cual es el objetivo principal de mi plan, y tu las interrumpiste?- Lucy asintió con la cabeza- Y por si eso fuera poco… ¿Me estas diciendo que decidiste no seguir el plan? ¿No hiciste nada por seducir a Cameron?

-Supongo que quería informarte de la situación antes de actuar.

-Dios estoy tan orgulloso- dijo House sarcásticamente con una mano sobre su corazón.

-¿Tú crees que deberíamos seguir con el plan?-preguntó Lucy ignorando al doctor.

-¿Y por qué no lo haríamos?

-Bueno, tu quieres que estén juntas y ellas casi se besan, así que creí que tal vez…

-En primer lugar tú las interrumpiste- la chica estaba a punto de interrumpir pero House no le dio oportunidad- Y en segundo lugar, estoy casi seguro de que casi se besan debido a ti.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la aeromoza confundida- ¿A qué te refieres?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero algo me dice que tengo razón.

-¿Entonces el plan sigue en pie?

-Si, quizás si tienes sexo con Cameron, ella decida tener sexo con Treintaiuno en cuanto lleguemos al hotel- Lucy sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza- Y no te atrevas a decir que no lo vas a hacer porque ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo.

* * *

-¿Lista?- preguntó Trece mientras Cameron acomodaba levemente su cabello.

-Espera- respondió la rubia mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo del bolso de la morena.

-¿Cómo supiste que tenía un espejo en mi bolso?- preguntó la menor con curiosidad.

-Lo vi cuando estaba buscando tu inhalador.

-Me sorprendes, para estar tan enfocada buscando mi medicamento pareces haberle prestado mucha atención al resto de mis cosas- dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Y tu espejo no fue lo único a lo que le presté atención- dijo la inmunóloga regresándole la sonrisa.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó la morena con falsa preocupación- Creí que había empacado todos mis "juguetes" en la maleta…

-No seas tonta-respondió Cameron riendo y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su colega- Hablaba de esto- dijo sacando un tubo de lápiz labial de la bolsa.

-Eso podría pasar por uno de mis juguetes-bromeó Trece.

-Ok, iba a pedírtelo prestado pero creo que acabo de cambiar de idea.

-Espera- dijo la morena sonriendo mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en su bolso- Debe estar por aquí…

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-Espera…- musitó Trece a modo de respuesta- Mmm… aquí esta…

-¿Otro lápiz labial?- dijo Cameron confundida.

-Si- respondió la menor dándoselo a la rubia- Pienso que este color quedaría mucho mejor con tu tono de piel.

-Vaya es muy lindo- dijo la mayor abriéndolo y observándolo-¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto usarlo?

-¿Alguien ha estado poniendo demasiada atención a mis labios últimamente?- bromeó Trece haciendo que la inmunóloga se sonrojara un poco.

-Pienso que también se vería muy bien en ti- dijo Cameron ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-Tal vez- dijo Trece encogiéndose de hombros- Nunca lo he probado.

-¿Entonces por qué lo traes en tu bolso?- preguntó la rubia mirándola confundida, Trece desvió la mirada sin contestar haciendo que Cameron abriera mucho los ojos-Espera… no es de una de tus muchas conquistas… ¿o si?- la morena levantó la mirada riendo un poco ante la expresión en el rostro de la rubia y negó con la cabeza.

-¿En verdad me crees capaz de algo así?

-Yo… yo no…

-Es de mi madre- la interrumpió Trece.

-¿De tu madre?- preguntó la mayor confundida.

-Bueno, no exactamente de mi madre- aclaró la morena- Es el color que ella solía usar- la rubia guardó silencio sintiéndose algo culpable por haber hecho suposiciones tan absurdas- Cuando era pequeña y pasaba por esa etapa en la que las niñas quieren maquillarse y vestirse como actrices de cine o como estrellas de rock mi madre me regaló una gran parte de su maquillaje- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente-Siempre insistió en que ese color me quedaría muy bien, incluso cuando yo ya tenía la edad para usarlo y los síntomas de su enfermedad estaban más desarrollados… pero yo siempre me negué- la rubia estaba sorprendida, Remy estaba siendo completamente abierta con ella, pero esta vez era totalmente distinto a la forma en que lo hizo en el café de Molly, esta vez no hablaba de anécdotas y trivialidades, le estaba contando algo íntimo, algo muy personal, e incluso le pareció ver que los ojos de la morena se humedecían un poco- Creo que ahora se me ha vuelto un hábito el llevar siempre un lápiz labial de ese color conmigo.

-¿Y porqué no lo usas?-preguntó la rubia suavemente.

-No lo se... supongo que nunca lo había considerado...- respondió Trece girándose hacia otro lado como si repentinamente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le acababa de contar a su colega.

-Remy- dijo la rubia colocando una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo de la menor, haciendo que esta se girara tímidamente y la viera a los ojos- No se porque me contaste esto pero…

-Yo tampoco lo sé- murmuró la morena.

-Pero te lo agradezco mucho- continuó la rubia sonriendo- Muchas gracias por confiar en mi- Trece se limitó a regresarle la sonrisa y ambas se quedaron en silencio por algunos momentos hasta que la rubia se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la morena- Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué…? ¿A dónde?

-Tú solo confía en mí- la menor lo dudó por algunos segundos pero finalmente tomó la mano de Cameron quien la guió hasta el baño del avión.

-¿Me trajiste al baño?- preguntó Trece con el entrecejo fruncido haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

-Estamos en un avión-dijo Cameron encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo la puerta del pequeño servicio- No es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Allison?- preguntó Trece sonriendo.

-Ya lo verás- dijo la rubia regresándole la sonrisa- Entra.

-¿Para qué…?

-Tu solo entra-la morena no se movió de su lugar- Dijiste que confiabas en mi.

-Y lo hago pero…

-Entonces entra de una vez-dijo la rubia dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Esta bien- aceptó finalmente la menor entrando al pequeño espacio, Cameron sonrió y entró también cerrando con un poco de dificultad la puerta detrás de ella.

-Siéntate- ordenó la mayor aún sonriendo.

-¿Para… qué…?- preguntó Trece nerviosa, el baño ya era lo suficientemente pequeño para una sola persona y al haber dos dentro prácticamente tenían que estar completamente pegadas una contra la otra.

-Tu solamente has lo que te digo sin objetar- la menor dudo pero finalmente bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó sobre el, al hacerlo sintió un pequeño alivio pues eso la mantenía alejada del rostro de Cameron- Muy bien, ¿puedes pasarme un pedazo de papel por favor?

-Claro- respondió Trece cortando un poco y entregándoselo a la rubia aún sin saber que es lo que hacían ahí -¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?- preguntó aún con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Como diría una buena amiga mía, no voy a hacerte nada malo, mis intenciones son nobles- Trece sonrió al reconocer las palabras que le había dicho a la rubia en la terraza.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?- dijo sonriendo mientras observaba con curiosidad como su amiga doblaba cuidadosamente el pedazo de papel.

-Tienes razón, no puedes estar segura- dijo Cameron riendo e inclinándose un poco hacia la morena quien al notar la cercanía de sus rostros se hizo un poco hacia atrás- ¿Parece que alguien está un poco nerviosa?

-Tengo razones para estarlo, prácticamente me tienes secuestrada aquí y no se que es lo que me vas a hacer.

-No seas tan desconfiada, vamos acércate- la morena se quedó en donde estaba por algunos segundos pero finalmente se rindió y se acercó a la rubia- Muy bien, ahora quédate quieta.

-Sabes que todo esto se escucha algo sospechoso ¿verdad?

-Esperemos que House no esté afuera grabando nuestra conversación- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

"_No seas tan desconfiada, vamos acércate" _House sonrió _"Muy bien ahora quédate quieta"_

-No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto- se quejó Lucy.

-Shhh, no me dejas escuchar- susurró House pegado contra la puerta del baño, la aeromoza suspiró y se acercó a la puerta una vez más. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente era una locura, aunque tenía que admitir que en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando, la mayoría de sus vuelos eran cansados y muy aburridos.

"_Esperemos que House no esté afuera grabando nuestra conversación" _Escuchó que decía la rubia desde adentro del baño.

-Bueno al menos ahora estoy segura de que en verdad las conoce- dijo Lucy en voz baja. House sonrió, ésta chica en verdad le agradaba, si tuviera algún titulo médico por más insignificante que fuera la contrataría en su equipo.

"_Ok, alza la cara un poco" _House escuchó que instruía la rubia.

"_¿Qué es lo que…?" _Al escuchar las quejas de la morena House rodó los ojos, estaba seguro de que, de poder verla su empleada tendría el entrecejo fruncido y sus manos al frente alejando a la rubia de ella.

"_No te muevas… lo haré suavemente, lo prometo" _Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esto.

"_No estoy segura de querer hacer esto Allison" _House frunció el ceño.

"_Ambas sabemos que has querido hacerlo por mucho tiempo, esta es tu oportunidad… lo haremos juntas" _House y Lucy intercambiaron miradas, la aeromoza parecía algo sorprendida mientras que el médico simplemente sonría, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… pensaba mientras intentaba pegarse aún más a la puerta de madera.

"_Está bien… hagamos esto de una vez por todas"_

* * *

-Me alegra mucho que vayas a hacer esto- dijo Cameron mientras limpiaba suavemente el lápiz labial de los labios de la morena quien simplemente sonrió- Continúa haciéndolo por mí por favor- Trece asintió mientras tomaba el papel de las manos de la rubia y continuaba limpiando el poco maquillaje restante.

-Creo que ya está-dijo después de algunos momentos.

-Déjame ver- dijo acercándose a su amiga mientras limpiaba sus propios labios con otro pedazo de papel- Si, ya no tienes nada.

-A ti aún te queda un poco.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó la mayor después de frotar con un poco más de fuerza.

-No- respondió la morena observando los labios de su colega y desviando casi instantáneamente la mirada.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó después de frotar un poco más, definitivamente hacía falta un espejo en ese baño.

-Permíteme- dijo Trece tomando un pedazo de papel para después frotar cuidadosamente la comisura de la boca de la inmunóloga- Listo.

-Gracias- susurró Cameron viendo a la morena a los ojos para después desviar su vista hacia sus labios. Inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente cuando escuchó algo de movimiento afuera-¿Escuchaste eso?- susurró a solo centímetros de la boca de Trece, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza. Ambas se quedaron en silencio y se acercaron lentamente a la puerta.

"_¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí adentro?" _Ambas abrieron mucho los ojos.

-House- dijo Trece con voz hueca mientras apuntaba a la puerta, la rubia simplemente asintió y para sorpresa de la morena abrió la puerta violentamente.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo House?- preguntó la inmunóloga molesta mientras observaba a su jefe mirarla con cara inocente y se sorprendió un poco de ver a Lucy de pie junto a él.

-Espiando- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Señor le tengo que pedir que regrese a su asiento- dijo la aeromoza intentando cubrir el hecho de que ella también estaba escuchando.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó Trece algo divertida mientras observaba a la joven.

-Estaba atendiendo a unos pasajeros cuando observe al señor intentando escuchar pegado a la puerta…

-Lo cual es muy sencillo, estas puertas son muy delgadas- comentó House.

-¡Cállate House!- dijo Cameron con las manos en la cintura- ¿Lucy serías tan amable de llevar al señor a su lugar?

-No hay problema- dijo sonriendo- Acompáñeme por favor.

-Esta bien, las dejaré solas para que continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, lamento haberlas interrumpido… por cierto ambas arruinaron su maquillaje… -dijo House antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a la aeromoza.

-Genial, ahora estará convencido de que hay algo entre nosotras- dijo Trece algo irritada.

-¿Y eso te molesta tanto?- preguntó Cameron frunciendo el entrecejo- Creí que habías dicho que eso sería como tu reivindicación

-Si, pero no sería tan bueno para ti, y menos ahora... –dijo Trece mirando a la rubia- Tu tienes problemas con Chase y no quiero que empeoren por mi culpa…

-Remy, ya te dije que no es tu culpa simplemente me has ayudado, y House puede decir lo que quiera.

-¿No te molesta?

-No, he trabajado para el durante mucho tiempo, ya estoy acostumbrada- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora terminemos esto antes de que House vuelva a molestarnos.

-Si, tienes razón

-Aquí tienes- dijo Cameron entregándole el lápiz labial.

-¿Te importaría hacerlo primero?-preguntó la morena regresándoselo.

-No hay problema... espera, necesito un espejo.

-Aquí tienes- dijo la morena tendiéndole el pequeño espejo de bolsillo que la rubia había tomado antes de su bolso. La rubia sonrió en agradecimiento y se aplicó cuidadosamente el pintalabios.

-Ya está- dijo regresándole el lápiz labial y el espejo.

-Tenía razón… ese color queda increíble en ti.

-Gracias- respondió la rubia sonriendo- Es tu turno.

-Ok-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Lentamente se puso el lápiz labial teniendo mucho cuidado de hacerlo correctamente, una vez que terminó de hacerlo se observó durante algunos minutos en el espejo.

-Tu madre tenía razón, ese color te queda simplemente perfecto- dijo la rubia sonriendo- Te ves hermosa…

-Gracias…-respondió Trece algo sonrojada, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le hubiera dicho algo así, por lo general le decían que era muy sexy, muy ardiente o algo por el estilo.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-No, gracias por hacerme hacer esto-dijo la morena sonriendo- No creo que me haya atrevido a hacerlo sola.

-No fue muy difícil ¿o si?

-No, no lo fue- Cameron sonrió- Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a nuestros lugares, aunque estoy más tranquila no se me olvida que estoy en un avión y no me gusta nada la idea de estar fuera de mi lugar y de la poca seguridad que me ofrece.

-Muy bien, vamos- dijo la rubia riendo mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga y la arrastraba de regreso hacia sus lugares.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre les agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias :)**

**Publicaré lo más pronto que pueda, y recuerden si alguien quiere que escriba algun fic con alguna de las parejas en mi perfil o sobre alguna idea que tengan solo háganmelo saber :)**


	16. Líos de pareja

**Hola a todos, una vez más les agradesco la paciencia que me tienen jeje**

**Lamento no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero el domigo pasado fué mi cumpleaños y mi familia no me dejó en paz, así que en cuanto tube tiempo de respirar libremente me puse a escribir este nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Además les quiero agradecer a las personas que me han estado mandando peticiones, las estaré publicando en estas semanas y trataré de cumplirlas todas, sientanse libres de seguir mandando con cualquiera de las parejas de mi perfil, ultimamente he andado muy inspirada jeje :)**

**JUNO: Muchas gracias jeje y creeme te comprendo y te prometo que pronto habrá no solo uno si no muchos besos ;)**

**I'll think something better: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios que me hacen sonreír igual que el gato de Cheshire (no se si hablemos del mismo jajaja) me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado el capitulo pasado y si tienes razón en que aveces el té amargo es de ayuad (ya me ha pasado jeje) Lamento haberme tardado un poco más de lo que había dicho pero seguiré publicando regularmente, no creo que haya ninguna otra celebración o día festivo que pueda impedirmelo jeje. Sabes empiezo a sentirme culpable por distraerte y no dejarte trabajar, no quiero meterte en problemas jeje, en fin me despido y espero que disfrutes del capitulo :)**

**espaolita: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste mi fic, y en cuanto a la petición que me hiciste de un fic faberry o achele te diré que estoy trabajando en algunos one-shot que publicaré muy pronto y que espero que te gusten :)**

**midnight: Hey gracias por tus comentarios y gracias por la idea, yo ta tenía pensado hacer eso y ahora que tu me lo recomiendas solamente me hace estar segura de que no ando tan perdida jeje Si tienes alguna petición para algún otro fic o con cualquier otra pareja solo hazmelo saber ;)**

**leowit: Gracias jeje, espero que te guste este capitulo e intentaré que las esperas ya no sean tan largas :)**

**N4770: Hola y muchas gracias por los ánimos jeje. En este capitulo descubriras quién gana, espero que lo disfrutes :) y también espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes finales :) **

**sonoha: Hola, gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste mi historia, y por supuesto que la continuaré :)**

**anyaevan: Jeje gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y no mates a Lucy, no es tan mala jeje además te prometo que pronto habrá beso :)**

**Una vez más gracias a todos los que leen y comentan mi fic, espero que disfruten del capitulo ;)**

* * *

-¿Remy?

-¿Si?- dijo la morena girándose para ver a la inmunóloga.

-¿La apuesta sigue en pie?- Trece pareció pensarlo durante algunos segundos para después encogerse de hombros.

-No lo se- la rubia asintió pensativa- ¿Quieres que sigamos con ella o lo olvidamos?

-Pues aunque no estoy muy entusiasmada por besar a esa chica…

-Su nombre es Lucy- dijo Trece sonriendo.

-Como sea- respondió Cameron rodando los ojos.

-No estoy segura de si sabes esto Allison, pero saber el nombre de la chica a la que planeas seducir es definitivamente algo muy importante.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó la rubia observando a su amiga e intentando esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmm… creo que si, aunque si te interesa tengo muchos consejos que te serían de gran utilidad con las mujeres, y tal vez también con los hombres- contestó la menor con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Gracias, pero creo que no son necesarios.

-Ok, continúa.

-Como te iba diciendo, aunque no estoy interesada en besar a "Lucy"- dijo la rubia haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la aeromoza- Debo admitir que en verdad me gustaría tenerte como mi esclava durante todos el fin de semana.

-Y el lunes- agregó Trece asintiendo con la cabeza, intentando lucir y sonar seria.

-Exacto- respondió la rubia sonriendo- Había olvidado que tu castigo durará hasta el lunes… ahora que lo recuerdo durará hasta el martes, cuando lleguemos al hospital.

-Tienes razón en lo último- dijo la morena tranquilamente- Pero al parecer tienes demasiada confianza en ti misma- Cameron sonrió- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ganar?

-No lo se, creo que el pensar en que vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga durante los días que dure el trato es un muy buen incentivo.

-¿Intentas decirme que te satisface la idea de privarme de mi libertad?- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Si, suena muy… interesante.

-En ese caso creo que ya no es necesario preguntarte si vamos a continuar con la apuesta ¿verdad?

-No, no es necesario.

-Muy bien- dijo Trece observando su reloj- Entonces creo que será mejor que te des prisa.

-Aún nos quedan como 2 horas de vuelo- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de suficiente- Considero que ese es tiempo más que suficiente.

-Bueno es que no estoy segura del tiempo que te va a llevar prepararte, coquetear con ella, atreverte a hacerlo, cumplir tu objetivo…- dijo la menor con claras intenciones de molestar a su amiga.

-¿Eso es lo que crees Remy?- dijo la rubia retadoramente.

-Honestamente…

-Ok, creo que tendré que demostrarte que puedo llegar a ser muy atrevida si me lo propongo- dijo la rubia acercándose al oído de su amiga.

-¿De-demos…trarme…?- dijo la morena algo nerviosa.

-Si- susurró inmunóloga una vez más para después volver a su lugar- Mira, parece que es tu día de suerte -dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie -ahí viene Lucy.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Trece mientras se giraba para observar a la aeromoza acercándose por el pasillo.

-Ganar una apuesta- susurró la rubia sonriendo mientras pasaba junto a la menor y esperaba a que Lucy llegara hasta ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó la aeromoza observando a la rubia.

-De hecho si- dijo Cameron sonriendo antes de tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y besarla apasionadamente en los labios.

Lucy no supo que hacer durante algunos segundos, hasta que después de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial rodeó la cintura de la rubia con sus manos acercándola más a ella y le regresó el beso.

Trece observó todo en silencio y con la boca ligeramente abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Allison Cameron estaba besando a esa desconocida, y no era un beso tímido ni suave como la morena se imaginó que sería, si no todo lo contrario. En el fondo Trece estaba convencida de que aunque la rubia tuviera la oportunidad de ganarle se arrepentiría al último momento, definitivamente no se esperaba que Cameron actuara de tal forma, y menos cuando no habían pasado ni si quiera 24 horas de que hubiera terminado con su novio.

Después de algunos momentos, un leve gemido por parte de la aeromoza la sacó de sus pensamientos, Trece escuchó algunos cuchicheos a sus espaldas y se giró un poco para ver que varios pasajeros comenzaban a prestarles atención a las dos mujeres.

Sin poder evitarlo, la morena sonrió al ver a House tomando fotos con su celular desde el final del pasillo y antes de que Trece lo pensara dos veces ella sacó su propio teléfono y también comenzó a tomar fotos.

Después de algunos momentos más, Cameron consideró que ya había besado a la aeromoza por el tiempo suficiente así que se separó de ella y se giró hacia Trece que la observaba con una expresión algo extraña.

-Ya está- dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Fue justo en ese momento que Trece comprendió que había perdido la apuesta, lo que quería decir que en realidad tendría que ser la esclava de Cameron durante los siguientes días. Sin embargo la morena era orgullosa y muy competitiva, por lo que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas para la rubia.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con "ya está"?- preguntó Trece con una ceja levantada.

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

-No- dijo la morena negando inocentemente con su cabeza.

-Quiere decir que yo gané Remy.

-Te equivocas- dijo la menor cruzándose de brazos- Se supone que ella tenía que besarte a ti, no tú a ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Cameron y Lucy al mismo tiempo aunque obviamente por distintos motivos.

-Esperen- dijo Lucy alternando su vista entre ambas doctoras- No entiendo nada.

-Lo que pasa es que… nosotras… bueno nosotras estábamos…- balbuceó Cameron sintiéndose repentinamente culpable y apenada. Por un segundo la emoción se había apoderado de ella y no había pensado en las repercusiones de besar a la chica ni en lo que ella pensaría o haría.

-Nosotras hicimos una pequeña apuesta- dijo la morena temiendo por la salud mental de Cameron, aunque parecía que también estaba algo avergonzada.

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo la rubia que parecía estar hiperventilando- Se que estuvo muy mal de nuestra parte, y que no debimos hacerlo pero…-Cameron dejó de hablar completamente desconcertada cuando observó a la aeromoza riendo tranquilamente.

-¿Ustedes hicieron una apuesta sobre mi?- preguntó la chica que parecía divertida con la situación.

-Si- respondió la rubia nerviosa- ¿No estás molesta?- la aeromoza rió un poco más ante la pregunta e incluso Trece sonrió ante el comportamiento de Cameron que parecía ser una niña pequeña que estaba en problemas.

-No- respondió finalmente Lucy entre risas- No estoy molesta en lo absoluto- al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de ambas mujeres la aeromoza se explicó- Aunque no lo crean en mi trabajo es algo muy común, pasa todo el tiempo, los pasajeros coquetean conmigo, me hacen propuestas indecorosas o hacen apuestas sobre quien puede seducirme, la mayoría del tiempo es muy molesto sin embargo esta vez conseguí un gran beso de una chica hermosa así que no veo por qué tenga que estar molesta.

-¿En serio te pasa eso todo el tiempo?- preguntó Trece con curiosidad.

-Si, más de lo que se imaginan.

-Creo que quiero ser aeromoza- dijo la morena haciendo que Cameron e incluso Lucy rieran.

-En verdad lo sentimos mucho -dijo la rubia más tranquila- No debimos haber apostado algo así.

-No se preocupen- respondió Lucy sonriendo.

-Cameron tiene razón- dijo Trece- Estuvo mal por nuestra parte el… mm… utilizarte de esa manera- la inmunóloga asintió.

-Para mi fue un placer, siéntanse libres de "utilizarme" de esa manera o de cualquier otra cuando quieran- la morena sonrió mientras Cameron se sonrosaba y bajaba su mirada tímidamente- Creo que tengo una idea muy acertada acerca de la apuesta, pero ¿les importa si les pregunto de que se trataba exactamente?

-Claro que no- respondió Trece- Mi amiga Cameron intentaba distraerme de que estamos arriba de un maldito avión y…

-Ella no es una gran fan de los aviones- explicó la rubia brevemente a lo que la aeromoza asintió.

-Como te decía, ella intentaba distraerme cuando de repente esta idea se me ocurrió de la nada… bueno en verdad se me ocurrió porque me di cuenta de que mi amiga te gustó desde que la viste- Lucy hizo el amago de decir algo pero la morena continuó hablando- Así que la provoqué diciéndole que no creía que ella fuera capáz de seducirte y la reté a hacer que la besaras…

-De hecho me retaste a besarla- dijo Cameron sonriendo- Así que creo que es más que obvio que te gané.

-No, debiste haberme entendido mal, el objetivo de todo esto era seducirla así que es "más que obvio que yo te gané".

-¿Y qué es lo que apostaron?- preguntó Lucy divertida- Debe de ser algo valioso para que se peleen así.

-Ella tendrá que ser mi esclava desde que bajemos del avión hasta el martes por la mañana- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, me niego a cumplir con la apuesta- dijo Trece negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes que hacerlo- protestó la rubia algo molesta ante la actitud infantil de la morena quién se había cruzado de brazos una vez más.

-Creo que ella tiene razón- dijo Lucy apoyando a Cameron quién sonrió agradecida.

-No, ella no cumplió con la apuesta.

-¿Solamente porque fui yo quien inicié el beso?- preguntó la rubia incrédula.

-Más bien te le lanzaste encima, pero si, ese es el motivo.

-Pues yo no le veo ningún problema- dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros- Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos doctoras dijera nada, Lucy tomó una vez más por la cintura a la rubia y lentamente se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Esta vez fue la doctora quien se tardó en reaccionar pero finalmente le correspondió el beso colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Trece observó aún más sorprendida que la vez anterior, definitivamente no había previsto eso cuando se negó a cumplir la apuesta, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera cerrado la boca y aceptado el castigo sin ninguna objeción. No sabía porqué pero comenzaba a molestarle demasiado lo que estaba pasando, en el beso anterior ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar pues todo había sido muy rápido e intenso, pero en esta ocasión el beso era mucho más tranquilo y suave, y podía observar en el rostro y en las reacciones de la rubia que su amiga en verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

-Ok, ok, ok, tu ganas- dijo la morena sin poder evitarlo.

Cameron y Lucy se separaron y se giraron hacia Trece quién se había puesto de pie.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó House acercándose por el pasillo atrayendo la mirada de aún más pasajeros- Me decepcionas Treintaiuno, ¿no podías aguantar tus malditos celos por algunos minutos más?

-Déjate de estupideces House- dijo la morena algo irritada.

-¿Estupideces?- preguntó House mostrándoles una de las fotos que había tomado con su celular- Estas no son estupideces.

-¿Qué pasa Greg?-dijo una voz detrás del doctor- ¿Todo está bien?

-Molly- exclamó House girándose hacia la mujer y cambiando por completo su expresión, supliendo su mirada maléfica por una de tristeza y decepción.

-¿Qué te pasa Greg?- preguntó la mujer preocupada mientras frotaba la espalda del hombre con una de sus manos. Cameron, Trece y Lucy simplemente observaban completamente desconcertadas.

-Yo… yo…- fingiendo estar devastado el doctor simplemente le dio el celular a Molly y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamó la mujer girándose hacia las tres mujeres que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿House, qué demonios…?

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre?- la interrumpió Molly haciendo que tanto Trece como Cameron abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Mi… mi padre…?-preguntó la morena con una pequeña risita-¿Qué…?

-Perdón muchacha- dijo Molly interrumpiéndola una vez más para después acercarse y envolver a la chica en un abrazo. Trece simplemente miró a Cameron sin saber que hacer- Comprendo que debes estar devastada por lo que acaba de pasar, debe ser difícil que tu prometida te haga esto…

-¿Prometida?- preguntaron ambas doctoras a la vez.

-¡Y tú!- dijo Molly soltando a la morena y dirigiéndose hacia Cameron- ¡Deberías estar completamente avergonzada por lo que acabas de hacer!

-Yo… yo no…- balbuceó la rubia sin saber que decir.

-No intentes negarlo, he visto las pruebas suficientes- dijo levantando el celular. Cameron se giró hacia Trece buscando ayuda pero la morena parecía estar tan confundida como ella.

-Bueno… nosotras no estábamos pensando…-la inmunóloga comenzó a explicarse pensando que la mujer hablaba de la apuesta.

-¿No estabas pensando?- preguntó House fingiéndose ofendido- Creí que eras diferente Allison, creí… creí que tu…

-Tranquilo Greg- dijo Molly.

-Lo siento Molly, pero es que todavía no puedo creer que esto este pasando… y a solo unos días de la… de la…- las doctoras se confundían cada vez más, Cameron se removía incomoda al notar que cada vez más pasajeros las observaban curiosos mientras Trece observaba a House intentando descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Ok señores, por favor tranquilícense y vuelvan a sus lugares- dijo Lucy intentando poner las cosas en orden, pensando que seguramente este era algún otro truco de House.

-Tu ni si quiera hables- dijo Molly girándose hacia las mujeres una vez más- ¿No te da vergüenza inmiscuirte entre dos mujeres que se aman y que están por casarse?

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron, o mejor dicho, gritaron las doctoras.

-Señora nosotras…-Cameron comenzó a hablar comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo Molly la interrumpió una vez más.

-Y tu muchacha, después de todo lo que ha hecho Remy por ti…-Trece abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?- susurró Cameron acercándose a la morena quién simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Señora está molestando a los demás pasajeros- dijo Lucy al observar que casi todos los presentes las observaban y escuchaban atentamente- Por favor regrese a su lugar.

-No lo haré hasta que no diga todo lo que tenga que decir- dijo Molly luciendo algo amenazante por lo que la aeromoza no insistió más y dió algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-Señora- esta vez fue Trece quién intento razonar con la mujer pero sin embargo fue inútil pues ella siguió hablando.

-No te preocupes Remy, se lo mucho que debes estar sufriendo en este momento, pero así como superaste todos tus demás problemas también superaras esto, ya verás que encontrarás a alguien mejor, alguien que en verdad te valore- dijo Molly haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras, Cameron observó que varios pasajeros la observaban con miradas reprobatorias y asentían- Además tienes suerte de contar con un padre que te ama y que te apoya sin importar nada más.

-Molly, ¿te importaría acompañarme a mi asiento?- dijo House atrayendo la atención de la mujer- No me siento muy bien.

-¿Necesita algo señor?- preguntó una pasajera cercana a él.

-No muchas gracias, solo necesito descansar y… procesar todo esto…

-Vamos Greg- dijo Molly tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta la cabina de primera clase.

Cuando House desapareció de vista se instaló un silencio incomodo en el lugar, roto solamente por algunos murmullos. Cameron y Trece aún intentaban procesar lo sucedido, era obvio que esta era otra absurda broma de su jefe, un tonto plan con el único objetivo de molestarlas y avergonzarlas.

-Esta vez se pasó de la ralla- dijo Trece con los puños apretados a sus costados- En cuanto bajemos de este avión voy a matarlo.

-Yo pienso que a quién deberías matar es a tu novia- dijo una mujer que estaba solamente algunos asientos atrás de ellas, Cameron frunció el ceño cuando vio que varios pasajeros asentían o murmuraban afirmativamente.

-Ella no es mi novia-dijo Trece molesta- Ni mucho menos mi prometida.

-Así se habla- dijo un pasajero haciendo que varias personas asintieran una vez más.

-Ustedes no entienden- dijo Cameron que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Tienes razón- dijo otra chica poniéndose de pie- No entiendo como es que fuiste capaz de engañar a tu prometida…

-Ex prometida- corrigió otro pasajero.

- Tiene razón- dijo la chica antes de continuar- Como fuiste capaz de engañar a tu ex prometida con otra chica solamente a algunos días de la boda- a estas alturas Trece notó que su amiga estaba furiosa y reprimió una pequeña risita.

-Si Allison- dijo la morena dramáticamente pero con un brillo travieso en la mirada-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

-Debes de estar bromeando- respondió la inmunóloga en voz baja.

-¿Crees que después de lo que me hiciste me quedan ánimos para algo así?

-Remy- susurró la rubia amenazadoramente.

-¿Así que es verdad?- dijo Lucy siguiéndole el juego a la morena- Tu me dijiste que eras soltera.

-¿Soltera?- preguntó Trece fingiéndose herida.

-Qué descaro- dijo la misma chica que se había puesto de pie antes.

-Remy por favor- dijo Cameron suplicándole a su colega que se detuviera, aunque los pasajeros obviamente lo malinterpretaron.

-No la perdones- dijo otra mujer poniéndose de pie- No se lo merece.

-Remy haré lo que tú quieras pero arregla esto…

-¿Porqué debería ser ella quien lo arregle si tu eres quien lo arruinó todo?- dijo Lucy esforzándose para no sonreír.

-¿Saben qué…? Todos ustedes tienen razón- dijo la rubia decidiendo que si caía ella no lo haría sola- Me equivoqué… fui una tonta…

-¿Qué?-preguntó la morena sorprendida, Cameron a modo de respuesta la abrazó fuertemente.

-Ni creas que vas a salir limpia de esto- susurró la rubia en el oído de la menor, quién al sentir el cálido aliento de la inmunóloga en su oído no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

-¿Qué haces Allison?- la rubia se separó de Trece y le sonrió maliciosamente antes de girarse hacia los pasajeros.

-Cometí un error al besar a otra mujer a unos días de mi boda, pero solamente lo hice porque…porque mi prometida me engañó con mi mejor amiga…

-¿Qué?- exclamó Trece incrédula, mientras se escuchaba un "Oh" general por parte de los pasajeros, Lucy simplemente sonrió, definitivamente ese era el vuelo más entretenido en el que hubiera estado.

-Lo se todo Remy, Lisa me lo dijo…

-¿Lisa?

-Si, Lisa Cuddy- la morena abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Ya no la recuerdas?

-Ok Cameron, ya fue suficiente.

-No, aún no he terminado- dijo la rubia disfrutando de la situación.

-Espera-dijo un hombre que estaba sentado muy cerca de las mujeres- Entonces… ¿tu besaste a esa mujer porque tu prometida te engañó con tu mejor amiga?- Cameron asintió dramáticamente.

-¡Yo no me acosté con nadie!- dijo Remy recuperándose de la impresión y entrando en "personaje" una vez más- Y mucho menos con Cuddy.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo House caminando hacia ellas.

-House no te metas- dijo Cameron molesta aunque un poco más relajada e incluso divertida con toda la situación.

-No le hables así-dijo Molly que acompañaba a House.

-Ok, ya basta- exclamó Trece haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y después se giró hacia Cameron quién vio un brillo extraño en su mirada- Allison- dijo en voz baja tomándola de las manos- la morena sonrió un poco, si estaba metida en todo ese embrollo al menos le iba a sacar el mayor provecho posible- Te juro que no te engañé ni con ella ni con nadie…

-¿Y porqué inventaría su amiga algo así?- dijo otro pasajero.

-Porque en realidad Lisa está enamorada de mi padre- dijo Trece haciendo que Cameron soltara una pequeña risita y House la fulminara con la mirada-Y él no está contento con la boda así que ella intenta separarnos para congraciarse con él…

-Pero Greg está muy emocionado- dijo Molly frunciendo el ceño.

-Ok eso no importa- dijo la morena regresando toda su atención hacia Cameron- Allison te juró que nunca te he engañado, yo sería incapaz de hacerlo…

-Remy… - susurró la rubia sin saber que decir, la situación comenzaba a salirse de sus manos.

-Entonces ¿todo fue un mal entendido?- preguntó Lucy inocentemente.

-Al parecer si- dijo una pasajera.

-Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado- dijo Cameron desesperada por volver a su asiento.

-A mi también- dijo la morena mirando a su amiga a los ojos y una vez más sintió unas ganas incontrolables de besarla.

-Aww… que bueno que todo está aclarado- dijo Molly enternecida.

- ¿Porqué no se dan un beso?- dijo House sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Si- dijo Lucy divertida ante el rostro de incredulidad de las doctoras.

-¿Remy?- dijo Cameron en voz baja buscando la ayuda de su colega. Trece se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

-Vamos no sean tímidas- continuó House sacando discretamente su celular- Tendrán que hacerlo el día de la boda- la mayoría de los pasajeros asintieron sonriendo.

-Preferimos esperar- dijo la morena intentando apoyar a Cameron, aunque en el fondo se moría por hacerlo.

-No es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes- agregó la aeromoza.

-Bueno…pero… solo un beso pequeño…- aceptó Cameron finalmente haciendo que Trece la mirara sorprendida.

-¿Es…estás segura… mi amor…?- la rubia simplemente asintió decidida.

Trece sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de ella, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor antes de que su mirada se posara en Cameron quién simplemente le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, señal que la morena tomó como si la inmunóloga le estuviera dando su autorización para besarla.

Lentamente Trece se acercó a la rubia y la tomó suavemente por la cintura, Cameron cerró sus ojos al sentir el contacto y la morena comenzó a acortar la distancia que había entre ellas. Cuando sus bocas estaban a solamente milímetros de distancia, Trece desvió sus labios y los posó en la mejilla de la mayor dándole un tierno beso y haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos desconcertada. Trece se apartó ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa y con una de sus manos retiró un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de la rubia.

Al ver que la expresión de su amiga no cambiaba, la morena se acercó a ella una vez más, rozando el oído de Cameron con sus labios mientras susurraba:

-Si esto va a pasar algún día no quiero recordar nuestro primer beso de esta manera- Cameron simplemente se quedó paralizada sin saber que hacer ni como reaccionar ante las palabras de la menor.

Observó como su amiga se alejaba de ella y tomaba asiento en su lugar mientras algunos pasajeros aplaudían y hablaban animadamente. Aún con una extraña sensación instalada en su pecho, la rubia imitó a la menor y tomó asiento junto a ella, Trece se giró y le sonrió una vez más antes de acomodarse en su lugar y cerrar los ojos, fue entonces cuando Cameron se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y al parecer no tenía intenciones de desaparecer.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo por la dosis telenovelesca que le agregué jeje **

**Publicaré lo más pronto posible :)**


	17. Soy toda tuya

**Hola a todos, primero que nada sé que me he tardado una eternidad en publicar y en verdad lo siento mucho, sé que todos deben pensar que soy una irresponsable pero les juro que tengo justificación.**

**En primer lugar durante algunas semanas sufrí de una terrible falta de inspiración y aunque escribí un poco no estaba satisfecha con el resultado y decidí que sería mejor esperar a escribir algo que les gustara a todos, sin embargo cuando la inspiración volvió a mí tuve que regresar a la escuela y se me complicaron un poco las cosas, además cuando iba a publicar la semana pasada tuve que hacer un pequeño viaje que no estaba en mis planes.**

**En fin, ahora que les narré todas mis excusas, espero que puedan perdonarme y que sigan leyendo mis fics, además les quiero decir que durante mi pequeño viaje pude trabajar en el siguiente capitulo y ya está practicamente terminado así que pronto lo publicaré :)**

**MIDNIGHT: Me alegra mucho que disfrutes de mi historia, yo me he divertido mucho escribiendola, en cuanto a mi correo es: sin embargo tengo que advertirte que por el momento estoy sufriendo algunos problemas con él y no me conecto demasiado, sin embargo estoy en proceso de arreglarlo, así que sientete libre de contactarme :)**

**NayelBlack: No te preocupes no dejaré de hacerlo, incluso si me retraso un poco jeje**

I'll think something better: Hola, muchas gracias por el comentario y por la felicitación, me alegro mucho que el capitulo te haya gustado, y si tienes razón a mi también me encanta el episodio en el que Cameron dice eso, aunque a decir verdad ahorita no me acuerdo de que temporada es :( Espero que tu hombro ya se esté bien, en estos momentos yo tengo una pequeña torcedura en el cuello que no me dejaba escribir sin embargo ya estoy mejor. En fin, espero que disfrutes del capitulo y en cuanto a lo de Ginny y Hermione escribiré algo de ellas con mucho gusto :)

**charis-chan: Que bueno que hayas disfrutado del capitulo, lamento mucho no haber publicado antes, pero el próximo lo subiré muy pronto :)**

******anyaevan: Hola, debes de pensar que no tengo palabras, no sabes lo apenada que estoy por no haber publicado cuando te dije que lo haría sin embargo por fin lo logré y aquí está el nuevo capitulo. En cuanto a tu comentario debo admitir que al principio ya tampoco tenía pensado que Cameron ganara sin embargo fué algo que surgió mientras estaba escribiendo y su victoria traera cosas muy interesantes ;) En cuanto a lo del casi beso me alegra que te haya gustado y ya verás que al final Trece hizo lo correcto :)**

**********N4770: Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado del capitulo y me disculpo por no haber publicado antes, en verdad espero que me tengas paciencia y sigas leyendo :)**

**************leowit: Que bien que te gustó, y no te preocupes el romance surgirá muy pronto, se a lo que te refieres he leído muchas historias en los que se enamoran, tienen sexo, rompen y se reconcilian como en 3 capitulos y aunque son muy entretenidas a mi me gustaría hacer algo más lento y como tu lo dices seguro jeje**

******************Javiera:Hola jeje aquí está el nuevo capitulo, por lo general yo no apoyo las adicciones pero esta vez espero que tu adicción continúe :)**

**********************katys130: jeje me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado de mi fic, lamento el haberme tardado tanto en publicar pero no te preocupes seguiré escribiendo, además tengo pensado escribir algunos fics más de esta pareja :)**

**************************Thirteen Hadley: Hola, muchas gracias por el comentario, en verdad me alegra que estes disfrutando la historia, para mi es un gran halago pues como ya te lo he dicho antes, el que esté publicando mis historias te lo debo a tí :) Lamento el haberme tardado tanto en publicar sin embargo aquí está un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes, yo también te mando un gran abrazo amiga y espero que sigamos en contacto :)**

******************************sonoha: Hola, estoy de vuelta, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero aquí esta el capitulo y te informo que el siguiente lo publicaré muy pronto :)**

**********************************Una vez más les agradesco sus comentarios y les pido perdón por mis retrasos, espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia :)**

* * *

Después de casi una hora más de vuelo en absoluto silencio y sin señales de House, Remy comenzó a sentirse algo inquieta, sin embargo procuró mantenerse tranquila para no molestar a su colega una vez más.

-¿Estás bien Remy?- preguntó la rubia algo preocupada al ver la expresión de incomodidad instalada en el rostro de su amiga.

-Si- mintió la morena quedándose en silencio durante algunos segundos antes de que sus nervios la traicionaran-¿Falta mucho para que bajemos de esta cosa?

-Como 30 minutos- respondió la inmunóloga observando brevemente su reloj.

-Ok, 30 minutos no es mucho- musitó Trece intentando convencerse a si misma de que el tiempo pasaría volando.

-Creí que ya habías superado los nervios por el vuelo- dijo Cameron sonriendo.

-No exactamente, solo los mantuve bajo control-respondió la menor- Intenté distraerme lo mejor que pude pero ahora que todo está en calma… no puedo… pensar en otra cosa…

-Entiendo- dijo la rubia tomando una de las manos de la morena- Solamente hazme un favor…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Trece confundida.

-No busques ninguna otra distracción ni siquiera remotamente similar a tus distracciones pasadas- la morena se relajó un poco e incluso dejó escapar una pequeña risita- No te rías, no fue nada gracioso.

-Claro que lo fue-dijo Trece sonriendo- Fue increíble.

-No fue increíble, fue vergonzoso y me atrevería a decir que un poco traumático- protestó la rubia.

-Me alegra que todo lo ocurrido haya quedado plasmado en video- continuó Trece sin prestarle atención a su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la inmunóloga desconcertada.

-House lo grabó todo… bueno, casi todo, creo que no grabo el principio- explicó Remy tranquilamente- Y él no fue el único, también vi a algunos pasajeros grabando y tomando fotos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos- Por favor dime que estás bromeando.

-Lo siento, desearía hacerlo pero no puedo mentirte- respondió la ojiverde sonriendo ante la expresión aterrada de su amiga- Además lamento informarte que nuestros líos familiares y amorosos no fueron los únicos que llamaron la atención de las cámaras.

-Por favor dime que no estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando…-dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos mientras Trece buscaba algo en su celular.

-¿Te gustan las fotos que tomé?- preguntó la morena inocentemente mientras le mostraba las imágenes a Cameron- Aunque me duela, y créeme cuando te digo que en verdad me duele, debo admitir que tu y Lucy hacen bonita pareja.

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamó Cameron arrebatándole el celular a su amiga para observar las fotos de cerca- ¿Porqué tomaste estas fotos?

-Si yo fuera tú, me preocuparía más por todo lo que grabó House- dijo Trece tranquilamente, quitándole su celular a la inmunóloga antes de que pudiera eliminar las fotografías.

-Tienes razón-dijo Cameron preocupada- Lo más seguro es que le muestre los videos a todo el hospital…

-Y que lo suba a internet- agregó Trece sonriendo mientras colocaba una de las fotos como fondo de pantalla en su celular.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo la rubia al notar la acción de Remy.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó la ojiverde guardando nuevamente su celular- Ambas lucen muy bien- Cameron frunció el seño- No te preocupes, yo pienso que tu luces mejor que Lucy…

- Ok, ya basta- dijo Cameron algo molesta- Ya tengo suficiente con la burla y la humillación a la que House me va a someter así que deja de burlarte, se supone que eres mi amiga, deberías estarme apoyando.

-Ok, en primer lugar tranquilízate, por supuesto que soy tu amiga, yo solamente intentaba hacer que te relajaras un poco- dijo la morena colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la mayor- En segundo lugar, si a mi me hubieran tomado una foto o un video besando a una chica tan sexy como Lucy yo me sentiría orgullosa no avergonzada, y en tercer lugar tienes que admitir que te divertiste con todo eso de la boda, los engaños y las intrigas familiares… y que sin duda disfrutaste el beso… o mejor dicho "los besos"…

-Ok…- dijo Cameron tomando una gran bocanada de aire- En primer lugar, aunque agradezco el gesto y la intención no puedo tranquilizarme en lo absoluto, no solamente House si no también tú y varios desconocidos tienen videos y fotos vergonzosas de los besos que compartí con una completa extraña, y de una falsa pelea con mi falsa prometida y su falso y estúpido padre- la morena sonrió divertida- En segundo lugar tu eres REMY HADLEY, la hembra alfa, la semental de hospital o como sea que te llamen los internos, por su puesto que estarías orgullosa de algo así, tu lo haces todo el tiempo…

-No lo hago todo el tiempo…- musitó la morena pero Cameron la ignoró y siguió hablando.

-Y en tercer lugar, todo el drama por el que House y tú me hicieron pasar no fue ni remotamente divertido- Trece sonrió y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la rubia la interrumpió y continuó hablando- Y no disfrute el beso en lo absoluto así que deja de insistir.

-Ok… si tu lo dices- Cameron simplemente asintió mientras la morena sonreía traviesamente- Aunque la verdad yo no estoy tan segura de eso, ¿te parece si le preguntamos a alguien más?- la rubia abrió mucho los ojos- Esto segura de que más de algún pasajero nos podrá brindar una respuesta satisfactoria…

-¡Te lo advierto Remy!- dijo, o mejor dicho siseó, la mayor observándola amenazadoramente- Si alguna vez en tu vida me vuelves a hacer pasar por algo así, la tortura y el sufrimiento por los que te hace pasar House no será nada comparado con el dolor y la miseria que yo te haré sufrir.

-Ok, relájate Allison, no pensaba hacerlo solamente estaba bromeando- se defendió la morena colocando sus manos frente a su cuerpo- Además quería ver si admitías de una buena vez que disfrutaste tu pequeña aventura con Lucy.

-No hay nada que admitir- respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta bien, te creo, no lo disfrutaste- dijo la morena sarcásticamente- Sin embargo tengo que decir que eres una excelente actriz, supiste fingir muy bien, te felicito.

-No vas a dejarme en paz ¿verdad?

-No- respondió la menor encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muy bien, muy bien, lo admito- dijo Cameron rodando los ojos- Los besos fueron ligeramente satisfactorios.

-¿Ligeramente?- preguntó Trece incrédula.

-Ok, muy satisfactorios ¿feliz?

-Siendo sincera… no estoy tan segura…-respondió la morena desviando la mirada. La inmunóloga estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Lucy llegó hasta ellas sonriendo tímidamente.

-Hola.

-Hola- respondió Trece sonriendo mientras observaba a Cameron sonrojarse un poco y bajar la mirada-¿No te parece un poco sínico de tu parte venir aquí después de haber besado a mi prometida… dos veces?

-Remy ya basta- dijo la rubia haciendo reír a las otras dos mujeres.

-Eres increíblemente adorable ¿lo sabias?- dijo Trece haciendo que la rubia frunciera el entrecejo-Ok lo siento.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Cameron al ver que su amiga se ponía de pie.

- Al baño, no te preocupes me tomaré mi tiempo- respondió la morena guiñándole un ojo a su colega.

-¿Acabas de mandarme un guiño?- preguntó Allison incrédula.

-Si, creí que sería una forma sutil de decirte que las dejaré solas y que no las interrumpiré esta vez.

- No te vayas- Trece miró a Lucy algo desconcertada- Me gustaría hablar… o mejor dicho, me gustaría disculparme con ustedes dos…

-No tienes nada de que disculparte- dijo la inmunóloga- De hecho tengo que darte las gracias.

-¿Porqué?

-Por darme la victoria.

-Ok, eso es algo que aún tenemos que discutir- dijo Trece sentándose una vez más.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo la rubia sonriendo- Eres peor que un niño pequeño.

-Claro que no- respondió la morena cruzándose de brazos, acción que hizo reír a las otras mujeres.

-Nunca creí que Remy Hadley fuera una mujer sin palabra.

-Claro que tengo palabra…

-Ok, antes de que continúen con su pequeña discusión les quiero decir algo- dijo Lucy con semblante serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la inmunóloga algo preocupada ante el cambio de actitud de la aeromoza.

-Bueno es que… por favor no se molesten…

-¿Molestarnos porqué?- preguntó Trece observándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza.

-Mientras ustedes ponían en marcha su apuesta yo tenía mis propios planes…

-Si, conquistar a Cameron- respondió la morena quitándole importancia.

-No… bueno si, pero no fue del todo mi plan, bueno en parte si pero digamos que tuve…ayuda…

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-preguntó la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Algo así como un colaborador… un perverso y malicioso colaborador…

-House- dijeron las doctoras al unisono haciendo que Lucy asintiera avergonzada.

-¡Ese maldito bastardo!- dijo Trece alzando un poco la voz- Debí saber que todo esto no era una simple coincidencia.

-No puedo creerlo- agregó la rubia- ¿Cómo te ayudo exactamente?

-Bueno creo que de hecho fui yo quien le ayudó a él- ambas mujeres la miraron expectante- Él se acercó a mi al comienzo del vuelo y me dijo que ustedes eran amigas suyas y que él quería hacerles una favor…

-¿Qué favor?- interrumpió Cameron.

-Por favor dime que no te pagó para tener sexo con no nosotras- dijo Trece haciendo que su colega se sonrojara profundamente.

-No, aunque al principio pudo haber mencionado algo acerca de sexo- la morena soltó una risa incrédula- Pero solamente con Cameron.

-Vaya, eso es un gran alivio- dijo Trece sarcásticamente.

-El punto es que me rehusé y de alguna manera él terminó convenciéndome de participar en sus tontos planes.

-¿Qué planes?- preguntó Cameron por fin levantando la mirada y observando a Lucy a los ojos.

-Es difícil de explicar… él quería que intentara conquistarte para observar sus reacciones, al parecer el está convencido que hay algo entre ustedes…

-Genial-murmuró la morena molesta.

-Creí que habías dicho que sería increíble para tu reputación que los demás creyeran que estábamos juntas- dijo Cameron en voz baja y aparentemente ofendida por la actitud de la menor.

-No es eso, lo que quiero decir es que ahora vamos a tener que aguantar más estupideces y planes ridículos de House todo el fin de semana y…

-Esperen un segundo- dijo Lucy sorprendida-¿House tiene razón? ¿Ustedes están juntas?

-¿Qué? No, no lo estamos- respondió la rubia rápidamente.

-¿Quién es la avergonzada ahora cariño?- dijo Remy sonriendo mientras la inmunóloga rodaba los ojos.

-Ok, estoy cada vez más confundida- dijo la aeromoza- Si no están juntas…

-Larga historia- la interrumpió Remy volviéndose hacia Cameron- Escucha, lo que debemos hacer es idear un plan para deshacernos de House… quizás podamos lanzarlo del avión antes de aterrizar… o tal vez podamos…

-Ignorarlo y disfrutar de Los Ángeles- la interrumpió la inmunóloga.

-Eso suena como un excelente plan- agregó Lucy tímidamente- En fin, las dejó para que planeen su fin de semana, creo que tengo algunos pasajeros que atender.

-Muy bien- respondió la morena sonriendo.

-Espero que no haya rencores- esto último se lo dirigió especialmente a Trece.

-Sin rencores- respondió Trece tendiéndole la mano, gesto que la aeromoza respondió de inmediato.

-Bueno, me retiro no quiero causarles más problemas.

-Al contrario, muchas gracias por advertirnos de House- dijo Cameron sonriendo.

-Fue un placer- respondió Lucy con una sonrisa que Trece reconoció al instante pues era una sonrisa que ella utilizaba con gran frecuencia, sobretodo con las chicas que conquistaba en los bares- Sé que probablemente estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, pero si alguna vez quieres utilizar a alguien de nuevo, llámame- la inmunóloga tomó el pedazo de papel que le tendió Lucy y la observó alejarse mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Lucy!- la llamó Trece sonriendo al ver la reacción de su colega- ¡Eres buena!

-Lo sé- respondió la aeromoza por encima del hombro sin dejar de caminar.

-Me agrada esa chica- dijo la morena girándose hacia Cameron.

-Si te interesa aquí está su número- respondió la rubia ofreciéndole el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos.

- No gracias, no es realmente mi tipo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Cameron incrédula- ¿Me estas diciendo que si Lucy se te hubiera insinuado a ti en vez de a mí la hubieras rechazado?

-Bueno no exactamente, sin embargo Lucy te dio su número a ti, no a mi.

-Vaya, ahora que lo dices así y que me pongo a pensarlo bien, me siento muy alagada.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No, el que una chica como ella se haya interesado en mi estando contigo en verdad me sube el autoestima.

-A mi me parece lo más lógico-respondió Trece sinceramente- No veo porqué alguien, hombre o mujer, podría estar interesado en mí si tuvieran al menos la más remota posibilidad de poder estar contigo.

-No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio, eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida, adorable, eres una excelente doctora, te preocupas por los demás, eres gentil, generosa, todo eso sin mencionar que eres increíblemente tierna y mu sexy, eres algo así como el prototipo de la mujer perfecta.

-En verdad te lo agradezco mucho, pero no tengo muchas de las cualidades que acabas de enlistar.

-Claro que si, y me faltaron muchas otras por mencionar.

-¿En verdad crees todo eso de mí Remy?- preguntó la rubia observando a su colega a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, estoy completamente segura de que cualquier persona moriría por la oportunidad de estar contigo.

-Es curioso- dijo Cameron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Todo lo que acabas de decir sobre mí, es exactamente lo que yo pienso de ti.

-Créeme, yo estoy muy lejos de ser perfecta.

-Tal vez tienes razón, después de todo nadie es perfecto, sin embargo de todas las personas que conozco tú eres la más cercana a la perfección.

-¿Qué hay de Chase?- preguntó Trece reprendiéndose mentalmente en cuanto la pregunta dejó sus labios.

-Él es un muy buen hombre, sin embargo tenía muchos defectos… defectos que no se pueden ver a simple vista, supongo que la única manera de conocer realmente a las personas es conviviendo con ellas- respondió la rubia borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Lamento mucho haberte preguntado eso, no debí hacerlo…

-No te preocupes.

-En verdad lo siento.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema, sin embargo no quiero hablar del tema en estos momentos, éste fin de semana quiero relajarme y olvidarme de mis problemas personales.

-Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo la morena sonriendo-¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de tema?

-Me parece una gran idea- respondió Cameron regresándole la sonrisa- Cuéntame todos los defectos de la aparentemente perfecta Remy Hadley.

-¿Segura que quieres conocer todos mis defectos?- preguntó la morena divertida- Porque de ser así pasaremos todo el fin de semana haciendo una enorme lista.

-Si vas a tardar tanto será mejor que comiences de una vez, me gustaría tener un poco de tiempo para tomar el sol cuando lleguemos al hotel.

-Por más encantadora que me parece la idea de hablarte de todo lo malo que hay en mí y de porqué deberías alejarte y no ser mi amiga, tengo una idea mejor.

-Te escucho- dijo la inmunóloga asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tu misma dijiste que la única manera de conocer a los demás es convivir con ellos, así que ¿por qué no disfrutamos del fin de semana como dijiste, y en el transcurso vamos descubriendo nuestros defectos y cualidades?

-Me gusta la idea, sin embargo creo que necesitaremos un poco más de tiempo.

-No hay problema, yo no se tú pero yo pienso seguir trabajando en el mismo hospital cuando regresemos.

-Pues yo tengo mis dudas después de todo lo sucedido en éste avión.

-No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo, suelo tener ideas brillantes- bromeó la morena- Yo soy brillante.

-Pues la idea de apostar en mi contra no fue muy buena.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Trece incrédula- Desde mi punto de vista es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

-Si, la apuesta me distrajo de este maldito vuelo, me divertí como no me había divertido en mucho tiempo, bueno al menos no sobria, y por si fuera poco logré ver a la Dra. Allison Cameron besar a una sexy mujer, dos veces, cosa que siendo honesta nunca pensé que llegaría a ver… bueno de hecho nunca pensé que pudiera ser tu amiga...

-Yo tampoco me imaginé que tu y yo pudiéramos congeniar tan bien, pero me alegro de que lo hagamos- dijo Cameron sonriendo- Y me alegra que veas el lado bueno de tu derrota… por qué ya aceptaste que perdiste la apuesta ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, como ya te lo dije antes, soy una mujer de palabra.

-Me alegra oírlo, porque tengo una gran cantidad de planes para ti.

-¿Planes?- preguntó Trece algo nerviosa- ¿Qué clase de planes?

-Ya verás, mi cabeza está llena de ideas.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Los Ángeles?

-Como 10 minutos- respondió la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente mientras observaba a su amiga- Luces nerviosa, creí que ya querías bajar del avión.

-Ya no esto tan segura de eso.

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada malo- dijo Cameron repitiendo las mismas palabras que la morena le había dicho con anterioridad- Solamente quiero un poco de justicia después de todo el drama que me hiciste pasar.

-¿Justicia?- preguntó la morena incrédula- Te recuerdo que todo fue culpa de House.

-Descuida, él también recibirá su merecido tarde o temprano.

-No sabía que fueras tan vengativa.

-Ya te lo dije, es justicia, no venganza.

-Esta bien, en ese caso aceptaré el castigo que creas pertinente- bromeó la menor.

-Me parece perfecto- aceptó la rubia- Aunque tengo que decir que hubiera sido divertido el verte oponer un poco de resistencia.

-Si eso es lo que deseas lo haré con gusto- dijo Trece sonriendo- Recuerda que durante los próximos días soy toda tuya Allison.

-¿Completamente mía?- preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

-Así es, haré lo que tú me pidas.

- Me gusta como suena eso Remy, me gusta mucho.

* * *

**Hola, me siento algo mal por dejarlo ahí, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será muy divertido :)**


	18. Aviso Importante

**Hola a todos, antes que nada siento decepcionarlos pero este no es un nuevo capítulo…**

**Quiero disculparme por haber desaparecido durante todo un año, me siento terrible por no haber actualizado esta historia o publicado nada más en tan largo tiempo. El 2012 fue un año algo complicado para mí y tuve muchos problemas personales que me impidieron continuar con esta historia.**

**Sin embargo estoy de vuelta y con muchas nuevas ideas que espero disfruten. No sé cuántas personas estén aún interesadas en este fic, pero mientras tenga un solo lector que quiera leer mis locas ideas continuaré escribiendo.**

**Publicaré un nuevo capítulo de esta historia la semana entrante y después de eso probablemente continuaré con actualizaciones semanales.**

**Y una cosa más, sé que hay muchos lectores fieles que me han seguido desde el principio así que para reivindicarme con ustedes aceptaré peticiones para one-shots. Escribiré lo que quieran con cualquiera de las parejas que tengo en mi perfil.**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia a todos los que sigan conmigo y una vez más perdón por dejarlos durante tanto tiempo 3**


End file.
